Danger in the Horizon
by ronin1
Summary: To escape a failed relationship, Bulma starts work at Earths first space station...little does she know that her mundane life is about to become very exciting......(reloaded due to FFN NC17 policy)
1. Default Chapter

Danger in the horizon  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter One - Boredom  
  
The sweet sound of classical music drifted out of the small clock/radio signifying it was time to wake up. Bulma groaned and stretched her bare arm out, experimentally searching for the source of her discomfort. Once her arm reached it's destination, her hand curled into a fist and dropped on the offending equipment silencing it.  
  
Groggily, she crawled out of the bed rubbing her eyes and stretching her limbs.  
  
"Low light" she commanded, and her bedroom lights flickered onto the lowest setting saving her retinas from burning. She made her way to the small ensuite bathroom, requesting from the shower a medium heat setting for her shower. As she slipped into the shower, she closed her eyes again, reflecting on her past 7 months work. Bulma had to admit that the work had been interesting and varied, much better than the board meetings and conference calls of Capsule Corporation.  
  
She had been chosen as part of a team to experience and work within a space station, running experiments in several areas. Her own area was cybernetics and the development of new technology gleaned from any interstellar traveller that happened to dock at the space station for refuelling and rest.  
  
Despite this Bulma had free time. She decided to expand her mind and finetune her body by taking up kickboxing and the arts of telepathy and telekinesis. Bulma had found she had a talent for both and devoted most of her free time to them.  
  
After a 30 minute shower and air-drying, Bulma strode into her bedroom dressing in the all-purpose grey jumpsuit provided to all of the space station crew. Not necessarily flattering, but functional. Before she left her cabin to make her way to the mess hall she gazed out of the small window into the darkness of space, towards the small blue and green planet below.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it she was becoming homesick, for her family and her friends. It had been 3 years since she had seen her very best friend in the world. Goku. He had settled down in a domestic life with his wife Chi Chi and they had been blessed with a lovely little boy. She couldn't wait to see them again after her stint at the station was over.  
  
Bulma was torn between excitement and domesticity. Sure, she missed the adventures she had gotten into when she was younger. While her life in the space station was stable and interesting, it lacked any real excitement. And in the last 3 or 4 months Bulma had been hearing the same little phrase over and over in her mind. "Why can't anything exciting ever happen?"  
  
She shook her head trying to dislodge the thought from her mind. This was her life now. She couldn't at the age of 25, keep running around on childish whims without any responsibility. Bulma knew that if she wanted to keep a man around and have children she would have to start acting the way a wife should. Like her mother.  
  
With a big sigh, she left her quarters and made her way to the mess hall for breakfast before starting her working day. "There has got to be more to life than this" the little voice in her mind murmured.  
  
Bulma grabbed a juice and some fruit as she entered the mess hall searching for a seat so that she could be by herself before commencing the day's work. As soon as she sat down however, a shadow loomed over her. "Antisocial behaviour again?' giggled the shadow.  
  
"Oh, hi Lisa. I wasn't really trying to avoid anyone, it's just I feel a little homesick at the moment." Bulma looked up at her friend. Perfect as always, with ravens wings black hair and a complexion like light toffee. Bitch, she thought without any real malice, how can she make the ugly uniforms we wear look so good?  
  
"I know, I know." Lisa sympathised. "This is your first time in Station Delta and the shield around Earth won't be open for another 11 months. Unless. you can access the shield controls and break the codes." Lisa giggled again. "No one in their right mind would try that. You'd have to be the biggest idiot around. Brilliant, but a complete idiot."  
  
The shield was set up by the most brilliant minds in the world. Designed to keep interstellar attackers at bay and the codes were continuously scrambled by a computer with artificial intelligence to avoid the risk of anyone breaking through and wreaking havoc. There were only two people with access to the machine. A small portal only opened once every 18 months so that the crew on the space station could go home after their assignments ended, or if they wished, to have family and friends visit for a short time. Not once had it been opened any earlier.  
  
"Okay, I got the message, loud and clear. It's just that I miss my family, my friends, I even miss that dumbass Yamcha."  
  
Lisa gave her a shocked look. "That's the first time you've spoken his name in at least 6 months. Either you're ill or just horny!" She shrieked.  
  
Several heads turned towards the conversation between the two women.  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma hissed. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"  
  
"No, not at all" Lisa giggled again. Bulma gave her a hard look. How could this woman always be so bloody cheerful? Unless.. aha!  
  
"Before you ask Bulma, yes, I have been getting a little bedroom action"  
  
Bulma stared at Lisa with her mouth open. "Who?"  
  
Lisa's brown eyes glazed over for a moment. "Just one of the more compatible life forms that turned up at this station. He's quite..talented. If you want I can check to see if he's got a friend."  
  
Bulma blushed. "I don't think so Lisa. I think I will just wait until the shield portal opens in 11 months and I'll find a nice dependable human."  
  
Lisa looked at her friend with pity. "Bulma, you are so boring these days. All work, work, work and pining after that Yamcha. He's probably moved on and so should you. You never know, you could find your soul mate right here. You just gotta be less picky."  
  
Bulma stared back at Lisa enviously. She had the right idea, just having a quick fling here and there to relieve the pressure of being cooped up in a space station for 18 months. She downed the rest of her juice and checked her watch. "Come on", she grumbled, "We'll be late if we don't get a move on."  
  
"Okay. See you at the lab in 5 minutes. Got to check if lover boy is free tonight."  
  
This piqued Bulma's interest. "Is he here at the moment?"  
  
"Yep. See that tall green guy over there? That's him."  
  
Bulma's attention was drawn to the alien. He was tall with pale green skin with long straight hair almost the same colour. Well-defined muscles and a fine boned attractive face completed the package. "Well he does seem to have the goods," whispered Bulma under her breath.  
  
"He sure is something, isn't he Bulma?" Lisa smiled at her friend.  
  
"Um, yeah. Gotta go" Bulma had to leave before her face caught fire. Lisa watched her go and had a little chuckle to herself. "Definitely horny.." 


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter Two - New Arrivals  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Bulma made it to her workstation with just moments to spare. The team leader did not have time for people who did not turn up on time. Work now, play later was her motto. She personally found that this motto wasn't so bad. It wasn't as if she had much fun any way. Unless you counted the mind training exercises she was currently doing. Occasionally at work she would move small items around without anyone really noticing. Once she had even been able to read a couple of her team mates minds. Not that it did much good. All they could think about was the next shipment of porno mags and videos coming in the next eleven months.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Ms Briefs? Are you there?"  
  
A voice cut through her daydream. It was unfortunately her team leader and she had no idea how long she had been talking to her.  
  
"Um..yeah? Is something wrong Sharon?" stammered Bulma.  
  
"No. Just thought you might like to accompany me on a welcome party. Seems we've had three new arrivals in the past hour. Just finished docking now. Looks like some prime technology is up for grabs."  
  
"Yeah great!" Anything to get me out of this boring lab for the day, thought Bulma. "I'll grab my tools and scanners and we are out of here!"  
  
"My, my aren't we eager to get out today?" Sharon's heavyset face crinkled into a smile. "Okay, hotshot, let's go."  
  
Bulma and Sharon made there way to the express elevator which took them to the bottom level of the docking bays, gazing at the blackness of space outside the window of the elevator.  
  
On Station Delta there were 12 levels for docking. It needed that much space for the sheer size and volume of ships that arrived. Most of the travellers stopped briefly, picking up essential items and fuel before continuing their journeys.  
  
Some, however were refugees from inter-planetary wars and wished to stay longer as part of the station crew or to permanently settle on the Earth. All refugees had to be carefully investigated to be absolutely sure of their intentions towards the Earth and it native species. Then they had to wait until the shield opened a portal for them to travel through. Most were benign. The security protocols had never made a mistake.. Yet. Bulma hoped they would never make a mistake. She and many others had too much to lose from any sloppy errors.  
  
A metallic voice broke through Bulma's thoughts.  
  
"Entering docking bay, level one"  
  
Bulma and Sharon made there way to the where the new arrivals had come in. Three males could be seen through the window in the quarantine area. All were humanoid in appearance and powerfully built.  
  
Bulma glanced briefly at Sharon. "Do you think they might mean trouble, Sharon?"  
  
"Don't think so. From the report it says that they are asking for refugee status. Something to do with their planet being obliterated a few years ago. Some planetary war or some such. Just treat them as you would any other refugees. Carefully."  
  
Sharon stressed the last word. She had after all had some experience with violent life forms in the past with the scars to prove it. It was the first and last time she showed any real compassion towards any refugees.  
  
Bulma looked past the older woman and her eyes settled on the crafts they had travelled in. Compact spheres. Very interesting. She couldn't wait to get her hands on some of that technology and pass it on to her father. The ships were a little beaten up and needed extensive repairs. Without some information from the travellers/refugees she would find it difficult to fix.  
  
"Well, Sharon, I'm going to need some assistance with this one. I'll need info from them to repair the ships properly."  
  
"Okay Bulma, I'll ask a security team to come down ASAP. I think we will need ki guns and shields to be sure of our safety."  
  
Meanwhile in the confines of the quarantine area, one of the men was pacing relentlessly back and forth.  
  
"I thought these humans would be less prepared than this. How are we going to get through their shielding and get my brother?" He scowled at the situation they were in.  
  
"Shut up Radditz!' A sharp voice cut through his wallowing. "We will get through and get Kakkarot. Don't overestimate these weaklings. There will be a way. Freeza will not be able to find us for at least 1 of the Earths years. In that time we will train and when the time is right eliminate Freeza."  
  
"You're right, highness. I should not have doubted your plan for an instant. Forgive my insolence." Radditz knelt in front of his prince in submission.  
  
"Don't whine Radditz. I'll beat your submission out of you once we are able to get out of this box and into training. Once I have your blood on my hands, then I will know I have your complete confidence in my abilities." The voice was deadly serious.  
  
Radditz paled beneath his tawny skin. A training session with the prince was as good as death. He stood and moved back over to his seat.  
  
"One thing puzzles me though" said Vegeta in a slightly lower tone. "Why is the Earth still inhabited? Your brother Kakkarot was to have purged it over 20 standard years ago."  
  
The third man said nothing. He knew better than to second-guess his prince out loud. He grimaced as he passed his large hand over his baldhead. This mission had better be worth the price they could end up paying. He only wanted the satisfaction of being able to fight, kill and maim. It was in his blood after all - he was part of the noble and savage warrior race called Saiyans.  
  
The security team took several minutes to arrive at the docking bay carrying ki shields and guns for protecting Bulma and Sharon during the short interview they would have with the new travellers/refugees. The quarantine area scanners had completed an extensive and non-invasive summation of the three men. No diseases or serious injuries had been detected.  
  
"Safe to enter quarantine area." the computer voice rasped.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath before she entered. This was her first time in interviewing any refugees and she was extremely nervous. Sharon gave her a quick glance, which reassured her. The security team followed at close range surrounding the two women, in order to shield them from any attack.  
  
As Bulma entered she got a closer look at the three men. All of the men wore the same type of clothing with brown belts and had well defined muscles. Two of them were absolutely huge. At least 7 feet tall. One was completely bald which seemed to indicate he was the oldest of the three. The other tall man was just as heavily built with a shock of black spiky hair, which appeared to extend down his back, almost to his knees. She peered back up at his face. It seemed familiar..nah. Her mind had to be playing tricks. For an instant he looked a little like Goku.  
  
As she turned away she noticed the last man. He was much smaller, around 5 feet nine inches, only a little taller than her. His hair was also black and spiky and seemed to extend upwards, defying gravity. He had the same tawny skin colour as the other two and a profile almost sculpted from marble. For just a brief moment she could not tear her gaze from him. His black eyes were drawing her in with a fierce intensity that she could not get away from.  
  
Sharon's voice cut through her assessment of the men. "Well, shall we begin?" 


	3. A Nasty Shock

Chapter Three - A Nasty Shock  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
In the end, the interview only took 10 minutes. All of the men had universal translators already fitted, so they understood everything and could speak perfect English. Bulma was far too nervous to speak to them and contented herself with taking notes of the interview.  
  
The only man to speak was the smallest one. He explained that he was a prince of an almost extinct race of people and that they were looking one of their race, who apparently lived on Earth and had done so for the better part of 22 years. They needed him to help defeat a powerful tyrant who had destroyed their home world. After that, well they would look at settling on Earth or another compatible planet.  
  
After he had finished his catalogue of events, Sharon explained that she and Bulma would need info regarding their ships to repair them and also that it would be another 11 months before they could even hope to enter Earths atmosphere. In the meantime they were welcome to stay on the station and use the training and recreation facilities available. They were to be provided with their own quarters and with the necessities needed to make their stay comfortable while they were investigated and monitored.  
  
The prince agreed to the terms and conditions for staying on the station and the three men were directed to their quarters by the security team.  
  
Bulma let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over. I can get on with the repairs now."  
  
"Not so fast, Bulma" grinned Sharon. "You are now responsible for the welfare of those three men. At least while they stay on this station."  
  
"What? I thought this was just a tech grab!" This turn of events totally threw Bulma.  
  
Sharon grinned widely. "It is, but each person who does a tech grab also has to baby sit. Weren't you listening to the conversation? I can see why you didn't know, this is the first one you've done since you've been here. Why do you think I chose you? You are the only tech left for me to pick."  
  
"Thanks." Bulma's voice dripped with sarcasm "Just what I need to brighten up my day."  
  
Sharon patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Ms Briefs, you'll get over it. Anyway they have been instructed to not contact their "baby sitter" for at least 1 day, because they will be going through a formal ident process. After that, they are all yours."  
  
Sharon's face suddenly took on a mischievous look. "Don't know what you're complaining about. Two of those guys were quite attractive in an alien way. Wouldn't mind looking after them myself."  
  
"Then why don't you?" snapped Bulma, loosing her temper just a little.  
  
"Because I don't have to, that's why I'm a team leader." Smirked Sharon.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to stay here then and have a closer look at these pods. That will at least take my mind off killing you." Bulma snapped back.  
  
Sharon let out a huge guffaw. "Like to see you try Ms Briefs. I'll see you tomorrow at the lab with your findings. I'm off to the bar for a stiff drink."  
  
She halted just outside the elevator. "Oh and don't forget.. you will need to be fitted with a tracker and monitor while looking after those guys so pop up to the med wing at 0800 tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. See you later Sharon" Bulma called over her shoulder as she inspected the pods closely. It appeared they had been in some kind of battle and needed some parts replacing or rebuilt. She worked quickly taking down what info she needed and then made her way up to her living quarters. She desperately needed to take a shower now due to the fact she was now covered in sweat and grease from her investigation.  
  
Meanwhile the three Saiyans had been quickly processed, and given a brief tour of the stations training and dining facilities and directed to their quarters. The crewmember that had processed them gave the prince Bulma's call sequence to call should any of them need any assistance with anything.  
  
Each of them had been given their own rooms with adjoining bathroom facilities. However, they all piled into one room for a quick discussion about the situation. "Prince Vegeta." the tall bald man spoke first. "Do you think we will be able to spend the next 11 months here without being detected by Freeza? Who is to say if the Earthlings aren't in league with him?"  
  
"Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta snapped back. "That is very unlikely considering his plans to wipe it of all its life forms more than 20 years ago. This.place suits our purposes adequately for the time being. They have training facilities with gravity enhancers and an impressive medical wing. Enough for me until I defeat that bastard lizard Freeza." Vegeta's mouth was set in a tight line when he uttered that name. He had a huge score to settle with him.  
  
Radditz, however, had something else on his mind. "Did you see the amount of females they have on this station? I haven't been with a women for so long, I am beginning to wonder if I am still a male!" He grinned widely. This might not be such a bad idea after all. "Did you notice the small blue haired female today? I wouldn't mind trying her out." His eyes glazed over in anticipation.  
  
"Stop thinking with your cock for once Radditz." Rasped Vegeta. "Training is the first issue to be taken care of, not your sexual desires. Besides, she is the one we will contact should we require anything. If you fuck her and she is unwilling, the plan is blown to shit! These earthlings could make our plans difficult to execute. So stuff your cock back into your pants or I will have it removed for you!" Vegeta finished with a smirk as he beheld the taller warriors pale countenance.  
  
"Yes my prince" agreed Radditz, noticing the smirk that had appeared on Nappa's face also. Bastards, he thought, ruining my fun!  
  
"Better rest now soldiers," said Vegeta, "We have a hard road to travel to regain our pride and superiority in the universe. Now leave me."  
  
Nappa and Radditz bowed low before their prince and left to go their respective rooms. Tomorrow thought Vegeta, I will begin my revenge on you Freeza. 


	4. A little R and R

Chapter Four - A little r and r  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
While the new arrivals rested and made their plans, Bulma finished her shower. She stepped out of the cubicle and made her way over to the mirror scowling at her appearance. "Damn, damn, damn!! Why me? Why do I have to look after those refugees?" she ranted at the mirror.  
  
She was still angry with Sharon for not telling her why she picked her for the tech grab before they went. She tugged a comb through the snarls of her long blue hair and quickly dried it. Lisa had contacted her before her shower to invite her out to the bar for a drink this evening, probably trying to set her up with some alien sex fiend. It would be an amusing diversion from the men she would be baby-sitting for the next 11 months. She strode back out to the bedroom pulling on a pair of jeans and a small blue t-shirt. Just as she was finishing her make up Lisa strode in to pick her up.  
  
"Hey looking good girly!" Lisa was dressed to impress as usual in pair of very low hipsters and a boob tube, her slim figure shown off to its full extent.  
  
"Thanks Lisa. A few drinks might take my mind off those people I have to baby sit for the next 11 months" Bulma finished with a rueful smile.  
  
Lisa grinned back at her. "How do you think I met the lovely Zarbon? A tech grab. I should have told you it was coming, but I thought it might ruin the surprise."  
  
"Bitch." Murmured Bulma. "Is that the aliens name then? Zarbon. Interesting. Well lets get going; I want to get in there before it really fills up with people. You know I hate crowds."  
  
"Sure thing. Let the fun begin. Zarbon is meeting us there and he hates to be kept waiting for anything." Lisa had a dreamy look on her face which obviously meant it was only a matter of days after first meeting him that she jumped into his more than willing arms.  
  
Bulma snorted at her friend's dreamy look. "Hello Lisa? Get your mind out of the gutter, and let's go! Don't want to keep Mister Dream Boat waiting!"  
  
Despite the hurry to get to the best bar on the station, it was absolutely packed with humans and other life forms, laughing, sharing jokes, flirting with each other. The spectacle never failed to impress Bulma. So many different races, all happily getting pissed together.  
  
Lisa grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her over to Zarbon who was leaning against the bar, involved in a deep conversation with a large pink man. "I will speak with you later.. Dodoria." He mumbled.  
  
As he felt her approach he quickly turned to greet Lisa with a suitably dazzling smile.  
  
"Sweetheart, " He drawled leaning down for a quick but passionate kiss. His attention turned to Bulma. "So.. this is the lovely Bulma I have been hearing so much about. You are quite enchanting." He dipped his head and grasped her hand with his own brushing his lips against her hand.  
  
Bulma blushed deeply. For a moment there she would almost have jumped at the chance to be involved in a few bedroom "activities" with this very suave alien. Something else though, prickled at the back of her neck. There was something sinister about this guy. Zarbon noticed the look on her face and flashed another dazzling smile at her.  
  
"Shall we?" He drawled once again, taking Lisa's hand and directing her and Bulma to a free table. For the next couple of hours the three of them talking at length, revealing small parts of their history to each other and generally having a good time.  
  
While the girls went off to find more liquid refreshments, Zarbon sat musing on the lovely Bulma. Lisa was quite wonderful, a passionate creature who gave him much pleasure. But this other girl.. he wouldn't mind finding out what she was like in bed, with him. Plenty of time for that though, Zarbon, he told himself. First, he had to discover if the Saiyans had come this way or if they were at the station now. Then he could report to Freeza and let him know how the plan was progressing. Those monkeys wouldn't be out of Freeza's clutches for much longer. Zarbon grinned. He would enjoy watching Prince Vegeta finally getting his just deserts. Meantime though, he would enjoy the comforts of this station. He had been here for a little over a month, slowly ingratiating himself with the humans and gaining their trust.  
  
Over at the bar, Lisa was trying to gauge Bulma's reaction to Zarbon. "Well, what do you think?" She yelled over the noise of the bar.  
  
"He's quite gorgeous. Very suave. And very much yours. I couldn't go out with him because of that." Bulma admitted.  
  
Lisa smirked. "Good, cos I'd have to kill you slowly if you ever tried it on with him." Upon seeing Bulma's shocked look, Lisa softened. "Nah, just kidding. I just really dig him you know?"  
  
"Sure, I know." Bulma grinned back. She glanced at her watch. 9.30pm. "Hey, I better go. Gotta baby-sit three guys as of tomorrow and I want to try and be in a good mood. So say goodbye to Zarbon for me will you?"  
  
"Sure thing. Not a bad idea going to bed early though, I'll see if anyone else wants to leave now, hint, hint?" Lisa replied with a sleazy smile on her face as she made her way back to Zarbon.  
  
Bulma glanced over her shoulder at the two lovebirds as she left. Lisa had draped herself over the attractive alien whispering something into his ear. His eyebrow was raised ever so slightly and he grinned as he swung Lisa over his shoulder and strode towards the direction of her quarters, oblivious to the stares and loud raucous comments directed at both of them by the other bar patrons.  
  
Bulma decided to stop off at the lab to pick up some additional equipment in anticipation of her repair job tomorrow. She knew she would not have time to pop in the next day due to the fact she needed to be implanted with the tracker and monitor at 0800 hours. Then she would need to be on call for the refugees, should they require any assistance. Bulma collected what she would need and left the lab locking it securely in case someone decided to steal any equipment. Well it had never happened but you could never be too sure.  
  
As she left the lab and stepped into the corridor, there was a very strange prickling sensation at the back of her neck, causing Bulma to freeze. Whatever was out there in the dark corners of the corridor was giving her the creeps. She drew in a deep breath and was prepared to shout out, but something stopped her. She decided to stretch out with her telepathic skills to ascertain if it was friend or foe.  
  
The figure in the shadows eyes widened as he felt her mind probe the energy flowing around him. Surprising for a human to have such a skill. Not as finely honed as his own but impressive none the less.  
  
With a little concentration she could just make out a figure and energy waves coming from her left, about 3 metres away. Her senses told her to relax, this was not an enemy, this creature did not want to cause her any harm. But it was unfamiliar to her senses.  
  
While she had been in the bar with Zarbon and Lisa she had mentally stored away Zarbon's energy signature, for what reason she did not know at this stage. This person was not Zarbon.  
  
As if to reassure her, the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing his features. 


	5. Unexpected Encounter

Chapter Five - Unexpected encounter  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
" I don't bite.much" smirked the figure in front of Bulma.  
  
"What the fuck!!" Exclaimed Bulma. After regaining control of her senses she calmed herself. One of the new arrivals stood in front of her in all his 7-foot glory. "You're Radditz, right? What the hell are you doing here? How in hell did you get in here?"  
  
Radditz was taken slightly aback by Bulma's outburst. Then he smiled. "Firstly, yes that is my name. Secondly, I couldn't sleep. This place is. strange. It will take me a while to adjust. Thirdly, I noticed you come in and slipped in while the door was still closing"  
  
Bulma looked up at the Saiyan frowning. What the hell did he think he was doing? Scaring ten colours of crap out of her and following her?  
  
"Look, you should not be on this level of the station. It is restricted to tech staff only. How bloody stupid are you? You three have only been here for a matter of hours and already you make trouble for yourselves."  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. "Look. I'll lead you back to your quarters, but if you try to get into this area again, I'll made sure the security detail fries your arse. Got that?"  
  
Radditz looked down at the little female. She was attractive indeed. He desperately wanted to sample her, but the plan Vegeta had in place had to take precedence for the time being. He gave her a quick smile. "Alright, but don't mention this to the Prince. He'll try and rip my arms off and beat me to death with them."  
  
Bulma looked up at the huge man again. How could such a big guy be so wary of his prince? When he smiled, he looked amazingly like Goku. Although she had a very strong feeling this guy was not as sweet.  
  
"Agreed. Let's go."  
  
Radditz and Bulma made their way to the nearest elevator and proceeded to descend to the 14th floor, which housed many of the recent arrivals on the station. Once again she was struck by the sheer size of the man next to her. He had not yet changed his clothing and the brown furry belt around his waist intrigued her. Radditz noticed this.  
  
"It's not what you think"  
  
"Sorry, what do you mean?" she replied.  
  
"This belt around my waist. It's actually a tail." As if to demonstrate that he was not pulling Bulma's leg, Radditz unfurled his tail to hang down behind him.  
  
"Whoa. That is really something." Stammered Bulma. "Can I touch it?"  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea. It is a weakness in many ways. If you pull on it hard, it will cause me great pain. If you hold my tail and stroke it, there will be no pain, but I will become sexually aroused." Radditz had no idea why he was telling her this but figured it couldn't hurt. After all, he had been without a mate for some years and his body was telling him it was time to take another.  
  
Bulma felt her face burn brightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, mortified beyond belief.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Truth be told, I want you to touch It.," he whispered back softly.  
  
Bulma felt a sudden surge of fear run through her and stepped backwards trying to press hard against the wall of the elevator. As she did so the elevator stopped.  
  
"Level 14. Refugee quarters" the elevator voice intoned as the doors opened.  
  
Radditz stepped out, holding the elevator doors open. "I apologise woman. I have not been with a.companion for some time and I have forgotten myself. It was not my intention to scare you." His face showed his regret but did not hide the obvious glimmer of lust in his eyes.  
  
Bulma took a deep restorative breath. "That's alright, Radditz. But never forget this. I am not here to help either you or your friends with their sexual frustrations, ever! Try it and you and your friends will be without a very important part of your anatomy. You need to learn some basic Earthling customs if you are going to be accepted as permanent residents of this station or the Earth." She growled at him. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be. Goodnight Radditz"  
  
"Until tomorrow, Ms Briefs." He gave a low bow towards her and released the elevator doors.  
  
They closed with a hiss and Bulma sagged back against the wall again. God what a close run thing that was! With his sheer size he could have taken her willing or unwilling at any time in the last 5 minutes. Thank God he did not!  
  
She ran her hands over her brow in obvious relief and made her way back to her own quarters to get cleaned up and get into bed, ready for tomorrow.  
  
Radditz didn't make it very far after leaving Bulma in the elevator. A very annoyed Prince Vegeta waylaid him.  
  
"Your Highness, I was just," Radditz stammered trying to think of an adequate excuse as to why he was not in his own quarters. Vegeta was fully aware of why he was not in his quarters. He had been tracking the little blue haired female like a dog in heat.  
  
"Just what, Radditz? Trying to find an easy lay? It doesn't surprise me coming from a third class nothing like you!" Snarled Vegeta surprising Radditz with a sudden quick blow to his gut. "Another mistake from you and I will vaporise your arse! Got that?  
  
"Y yes your Highness." Choked out Radditz " I just could not help it."  
  
"Shut up you piece of filth! Get out of my sight! I will spar with you tomorrow and as I said before, I will have your blood on my hands to demonstrate your complete loyalty to me."  
  
Vegeta then spun violently on his heels leaving Radditz to haul his bulk up from the floor. As Vegeta stalked away, he mumbled to himself as he went. "Fools, all fools! If I didn't have a need for them I would have killed both of them years ago! I am great prince reduced to the state of a lowly soldier. I must kill Freeza, regain my throne, become what I was destined to be - ruler of the universe."  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma reached the safety of her own quarters and she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking after those guys was going to be more difficult than she first thought.  
  
"Alright" she said to herself as she washed of her make up. "Only 11 months. I think someone as smart as me can handle that. I hope." She groaned to herself. Once Bulma had finished washing she threw off her clothes and grabbed a large t-shirt to sleep in. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. 


	6. Fears, strange dreams and heartbreak

Chapter Six - Fears, strange dreams and heartbreak Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Unfortunately, Bulma's rest did not last as long as she would have liked. She was woken not by her alarm but by an urgent internal communication at 3.00am. "Ah shit." She grumbled, rising from her bed and going over to the vidlink. "Who is it?"  
  
As she adjusted her eyes from sleep Bulma noticed it was Lisa, sobbing and looking worse for wear.  
  
"Oh Bulma!" she sobbed, "Zarbon, he just, he.." Lisa was shaking so much she couldn't speak clearly.  
  
Bulma's brow creased in distress at her friend's condition. "Take deep breaths, love. Zarbon did what?'  
  
"The bastard. He, he dumped me! Said it was fun while it lasted, but he wanted to explore other possibilities!"  
  
"Shit!" Bulma pulled up a chair to sit down in while she tried to calm Lisa down. "It's alright. Everything is okay" she soothed. "I didn't realise how serious you were with him. I thought it was just a fling?"  
  
"Nope. Definitely not Bulma. I didn't want to let on, but I fell for him pretty hard. I know it had only been a month, but I thought I was more to him than a passing fancy, you know?"  
  
"Look Lisa, why don't you come over to my room for a while and we will talk it out. Get the green bastard out of your system, okay?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, I think." Lisa gave a small tight smile. "Thanks for listening. Sorry about waking you up in the middle of the night, I'll catch up with you tomorrow and you can tell me about your new charges, okay?"  
  
Bulma smiled back at her friend. "Alright, I see you later. Call me if you need me, okay?"  
  
"I will if I need to Bulma. Thanks." The communication ended.  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes vigorously and looked back at her soft inviting bed. She fell face down on the mattress and fell asleep for the second time that night just as quickly as the first time.  
  
When the alarm in her room went off at 0700, Bulma had been having the weirdest dream. All she could remember of the dream was that she was on a ship heading towards Earth, trying to break through the shielding. She could tell she was not alone in this ship because she had what appeared to be a tail wrapped firmly around her neck, holding her in place like some kind of hostage. As Bulma tried to turn and locate the owner of the tail, her dream faded out, leaving her in a black void.  
  
She woke with a start. Radditz? Was it his tail?  
  
Glancing over to the clock, she noticed that she only had 45 minutes to get to the med wing for her implants to be inserted. Throwing off the sheets she stumbled to the bathroom in the dark, commanding the shower and lights to turn on as she went.  
  
As she showered, the dream kept coming back to her. The whole thing disturbed her. It was almost a kind of premonition. She shook her head violently and focused on the day ahead. First breakfast, then implants, then work on the alien ships and whatever those weird aliens required. It was going to be a very long day..  
  
As she made her way into the mess hall for a quick bite of breakfast before going into the med wing Bulma collided with a very solid man. Picking herself up off the floor, she realised it was Zarbon.  
  
"Good morning Bulma"  
  
Bulma's face tightened. "Zarbon. Excuse me if I don't stay and chat but I have places to be and I don't really want to trade pleasantries with a jerk right now."  
  
"Oh. So you heard about Lisa and me. I have no idea where she got the idea that we were serious." He silkily replied.  
  
"Whatever. You are a real piece of work, you know that? You broke her heart. Now, get out of my way, I'm now running late." She retorted walking around him towards the elevator. Seeing the green alien had made her lose all of her appetite.  
  
Zarbon smirked at her retreating back. "I'll be seeing you around, Bulma. You can bet on it. Maybe sooner than you think."  
  
Zarbon's words sent a chill up Bulma's spine as she got into the elevator. Maybe her first impression of this guy was right. He could turn out to be dangerous. Maybe that was why she had mentally catalogued his energy signature. As a warning. 


	7. You know my brother?

Chapter Seven - You know my brother?  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Thankfully the elevator was devoid of any other people so Bulma could be alone to collect her thoughts as she travelled to the med wing. Lisa must have been so blind to think that thing Zarbon had any feelings for her. Bulma's own suspicions had been correct; she would definitely have to watch her back from now on.  
  
As expected, when she reached the med wing she found it overflowing with scores of people nursing monster hangovers or battle wounds from fighting from the night before. Luckily she had an appointment with one of the medical technicians so she didn't have to wait. The procedure only took a matter of minutes; although unfortunately the side effect was that her left arm would be numb for about 2 hours.  
  
This meant any work Bulma was going to attempt on the space ships was impossible at least for this morning, so she decided to catch up on her personal log entries, which luckily were audio and visual as opposed to being typed. With all that had been going on in the last day, Bulma definitely had something interesting to record for once. Bulma made her way to one of the many lounges set aside for crew and refugees to sit and relax in with no distractions. Usually people used the lounge areas to meditate in or just to gaze out at the view.  
  
Bulma always recorded her personal logs here. The view was magnificent and soothing. It was always nice to know home wasn't too far away and that it would only be a matter of 11 months before she set her feet once more on Earth. She sorely missed being able to see her friends whenever she wanted to and even though Bulma would hate to admit it aloud she even missed her idiot of an ex, Yamcha.  
  
As she sat down and prepared to record her thoughts about the events of yesterday, Bulma felt that annoying prickle again. She stretched out telepathically to ascertain the source. Nope. Not Zarbon. She gave a mental sigh of relief. No, this one was naggingly similar to the one she felt last night. Radditz. What was it with this guy? Wasn't one warning enough? And how did he keep tracking her down? He didn't have access to a locator yet. This was way too weird.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and slowly turned around in her chair, tilting her face upward to face Radditz.  
  
"Have you got a reason for being here, or is it just that you are a sucker for punishment?" she questioned smoothly.  
  
Radditz's face registered some surprise that she had noticed his presence once again. "Ms Briefs, I have only come to apologise to you once again for my behaviour last night." He stated simply.  
  
Bulma set her mouth in a tight line. "Fine. I accept your gracious apology. Now could you please leave me alone for a few moments? I have a few personal log entries to complete."  
  
Even after giving the most blatant verbal brush off to Radditz, he still did not make any movement away from her.  
  
Bulma let out a large sigh of exasperation. This guy was not going to leave unless she put a bomb under him or maybe if she bored him to death with an explanation of the technology involved in the personal log. "Okay," she explained patiently, praying silently that he would just go. "This is how it works. You switch it on, and a small camera and microphone records your voice and appearance into a disk or the hard drive. You just talk to it, and it records your thoughts and feelings from the previous day, week, whatever. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand." Radditz was not really interested in the small machine laid out before Bulma. The woman was like a drug. He just wanted to be near her for a few more moments without Prince Vegeta knowing about it. "Can I get you to demonstrate this for me?"  
  
God, thought Bulma, this guy is like a bad smell. Out of habit, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, you can download images into it apart from ones for the personal log. And yes, I can demonstrate it for you. I'll show you some of the images I have of my family and friends, Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And after I do that will you stop stalking me?"  
  
Radditz frowned at this request. He didn't feel he was stalking her, but merely apologising for his actions last evening. But he knew that it wasn't true. God how he wanted her, right now! But, instead of grabbing Bulma and taking her there and then, he perched his large frame on the seat next to Bulma, tightening his tail around his waist. Radditz needed to keep his tail under control. It was the outward manifestation of the desire he felt for this woman, right now he was so close he could almost touch her.  
  
"Well?" Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Agreed, Ms Briefs, I will no longer stalk you." He agreed tersely.  
  
"Okay" she smiled. Bulma then proceeded to flick through some of the images she had stored on the small log. Every once in a while, Radditz would question her as to who someone was. Right at the end, Bulma brought up a picture of herself and Goku. It was taken just after his defeat of the Demon King Piccolo and immediately before he married Chi Chi.  
  
As she was about to explain who the person in the image was, she heard a sharp intake of breath, almost as if the picture shocked Radditz.  
  
Bulma glanced over at the tall warrior next to her. "Are you alright, Radditz? "  
  
"Fine!" He snapped back. Then sensing Bulma's suspicions of his reaction he asked, "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Goku. He is my very best friend in the world. I've known him since he was about 7 or 8 years old. I thought he was a really strange kid at the time. But I got used to him and his monster appetite for food. He's married now with a child, a little boy." She finished happily with her eyes glowing.  
  
"Does he fight?"  
  
"Oh you mean like martial arts, ki blasts, that kind of thing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sure. He has saved the worlds butt more than once with his special skills, no one on Earth quite like him." She finished the statement proudly. Goku would always be her best friend in the entire world come what may.  
  
Radditz sat back, reeling. So his brother had forgotten his mission after all. He was still a fighter and it looked like he had his tail removed so as to blend in the general population of Earth. So this woman knows him well? This could make Prince Vegeta's plan all the easier to implement. Now he knew where Kakkarot was, it was just a matter of finding a way through the shield before the 11 months were up. The plan might just work!  
  
Radditz abruptly stood up. He had to urgently speak with Vegeta. This information was very useful to everything had risked their lives for. "I must go now," He said, "thank you for the demonstration." With that he strode from the lounge quickly, trying to contain his excitement level.  
  
Bulma stared at his retreating back in amazement. What the hell was it with these people? And why was he following her around? More importantly, why was he shocked by that one picture of herself and Goku? 


	8. Blood on the floor

Chapter Eight - Blood on the floor  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
As Radditz reached the refugee quarters, he thanked the gods of Vegetasei for his good fortune. With Kakkarot located all they had to do was get through the shield and convince him to go with them to defeat Freeza.  
  
He knocked on Prince Vegeta's door to inform them of the good news. Vegeta was in the process of dressing himself in his armour, ready to tackle some heavy-duty training. He was not in a good mood. Vegeta had been plagued by strange dreams all night and had not had the most satisfactory sleep.  
  
Radditz approached him carefully bowing low, not wanting a repeat of the events of the last evening. "Your highness, I have news about Kakkarot."  
  
"Well?" Snapped Vegeta. "Get on with it!"  
  
"The woman, Ms Briefs, she knows where he is. Apparently she has known him for some time and has knowledge of his exact location. Also, it appears that he has forgotten or has no knowledge of his true heritage." He kept his bowed hoping that Vegeta would overlook his unprompted contact with Bulma.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his jaw thoughtfully before speaking. "So the woman can give us his location. It appears that she will have more uses than I first thought. Radditz, do not alert her to the fact that you know Kakkarot. She may become suspicious and refuse to assist us with our endeavour."  
  
He glanced back to the large warrior before him. "And another thing Radditz, stop stalking her. This is not Freeza's flagship with a multitude of willing whores around every corner. Humans seem to have squeamish behaviour towards rape."  
  
Radditz nodded still bowing before Vegeta.  
  
"Good. Oh and in case you have forgotten weakling, I am ready to bathe my hands in your blood during our sparring session. We have wasted enough time. Get Nappa and meet me in the training facility on the 18th level. Both of you are in dire need of training." Vegeta smirked. He liked nothing better than a good sparring session, even if it was with two substandard soldiers.  
  
Radditz rose from the floor and went to get Nappa from his quarters, grimacing in anticipation of the beating he was about to receive. He hoped that the station had very good medical facilities.  
  
Vegeta was left alone with his thoughts in his room. Yes. The human woman did have her value. He was not blind. He had noticed her when she came to interview them yesterday. Unusually coloured, but beautiful none the less, and when she had looked at him, Vegeta felt himself drowning in her eyes. It had been hard to tear himself away and he knew that she had done almost the exact same thing. Vegeta would not admit to himself or anyone else for that matter that he was jealous of the contact Radditz had already had with her. If only he had come here under different circumstances, then he might have acted on his instant attraction to Bulma.  
  
But now was not the time.  
  
He had an important fight for his very survival coming soon and needed to be in the best fighting shape possible. Who knows? Maybe he could even crack the elusive barrier keeping him from ascending to Super Saiyan while he was training. Focusing on the battle ahead with Freeza, he made his way to the training facility, preparing to put his two soldiers through their paces.  
  
With the numbness receding from her left arm, Bulma made the move towards docking bay one with her equipment ready to make a start on the necessary repairs on the Saiyan pods. It was going to be a lengthy job, she knew. She hoped that she would not have to spend much time interacting with the Saiyans on this job. Those guys were starting to give her the creeps and she had only had any real contact with one of them!  
  
Once she reached the docking bay she located the pods and pulled out her portable walkman and set her comms device on vibrate so she would be aware of any calls from her Saiyan charges. After settling the headphones on and pulling out her tools she set her mind to the task ahead. Oh, it was going to be a long 11 months.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the training floor and found both Radditz and Nappa already sparring with each other. Radditz was improving but still needed more strength training if he was going to be of any use. Nappa on the other hand, had the strength and the experience, but needed to use more of his brain. If he had any. Vegeta had always suspected that the hulking Nappa had been brain damaged at birth. How he had survived so long sometimes amazed him considering the lack of grey matter in that baldhead of his. With a scowl on his face he jumped into the fray, taking on the both of them at once. It was the only way he was going to get a half way decent work out.  
  
From the far corner of the training facility a pair of golden eyes glittered with malice. So the monkeys had come here after all. Time to contact Freeza and start the ball rolling.  
  
Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow only to replace it with the grease and oil from the first pod. This job was worse than she anticipated. It would take her at least 3 - 4 days to complete the repairs on the first pod and she had no idea how bad the other 2 were. It had taken her around 2 hours to familiarise herself with the internal systems and then start repairing them. Sharon had allowed her to work on the pods regardless of how long it would take. Any work Bulma had back at the tech lab would have to wait until she was finished.  
  
Surprisingly, Bulma had received no demands from her charges at all in the last 5 hours, which pleased her immensely. Regardless of how disturbing Radditz seemed by his stalking she knew he meant no harm to her. Bulma mumbled aloud to herself. "Maybe if I was a little more inclined towards a fling then he would be perfect."  
  
As Bulma extracted herself from the pod and sat back on the floor of the docking bay, her comms device started to vibrate. Bulma slapped herself on the forehead. "Famous last words, Bulma" she mentally scolded.  
  
Disengaging the walkman, she answered the call.  
  
She was greeted with the face of the Prince, Vegeta. "We require your services on the 18th level, training facility. Immediately." Then as abruptly as the communication started it was cut.  
  
"Shit. So much for not being disturbed. Better get cleaned up a little before going up. Can't look like the proverbial grease monkey." Bulma giggled. She wiped down her face with paper towels and hurried to the elevator. It wasn't that she was worried about her appearance that much, it was just that their was no reason to walk around looking like a grease monkey when you didn't have to.  
  
Upon reaching the 18th level she was greeted with the sight of two very bloody Saiyans lying on the floor. She rushed forward without any regard for her own safety, realising after a second or two that the situation could be hazardous to her own health. As she started walking backwards a voice came from the corner. "It's alright woman. Just a normal training session. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Bulma snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She realised it was Prince Vegeta, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, looking remarkably healthy considering the damage done to the other two. His armour bore a few bloodstains and he had a few bruises visible on his jaw, but otherwise he looked just fine.  
  
"Just a normal training session?" she shrieked. Realising that she sounded hysterical, Bulma took a few deep restorative breaths to calm down. "If this is normal then I don't want to see a heavy training session. Did you call me up here to turn my stomach?"  
  
"No. I need both of them taken to the med wing." Replied Vegeta smoothly.  
  
"Fine." Snapped Bulma. "I'll call the med techs. They will send qualified staff to try and patch up whatever is left of these two."  
  
"Do that. Once they are taken, I require your services, woman." With that, Vegeta spun on his heel to the elevator. "In my quarters, 1 quarter of an hour."  
  
Bulma promptly lost her temper. The bastard was mocking her! "The name is Bulma or Ms Briefs, fuckwit! Try to remember that the next time you require assistance!"  
  
"1 quarter of an hour, woman" he replied smirking once more as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Bulma went over to what she assumed was Radditz and kneeled by him trying to avoid the large puddles of blood and mucus. It was a little hard to tell initially considering all the blood and scrapes on his face and body. "Radditz?" She spoke softly. "Med techs on the way. Where is the most pain?"  
  
To her surprise, Radditz attempted to sit up, more blood dripping from his mouth onto his armour. "Everywhere." he grinned before thumping back onto the now blood slicked floor. 


	9. First sparks

Chapter Nine - First sparks  
  
Authors note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
The med techs arrived within 5 minutes taking both of the huge Saiyans to the medical wing for treatment. Against her better judgement and the possibility of a disciplinary meeting with Sharon, Bulma decided to go with the med techs to make sure Radditz and Nappa would recover from their wounds. The arrogant Prince could wait.  
  
As the med techs brought them into the med centre and then started the clean up of the blood and the examination of any possible serious wounds. Bulma wanted to stay but was very forcibly shooed out while the experts took care of business.  
  
Bulma reached Prince Vegeta's quarters some 30 minutes later, still furious at him mocking her and for beating up the other two men so badly. It wasn't as if she had any feelings for either of them, it was just that incidences like this reflected badly on her. Even with being so angry she still knocked at his door rather than storming in like a hurricane. Bulma took a deep breath, preparing to give him the ear bashing of a lifetime. What kind of Prince was he anyway? A sick, sadistic bastard who took pleasure in beating the living crap out of his subjects?  
  
She entered his quarters cautiously. Bulma frowned. Where the hell was he then? As if on cue she felt the now familiar prickling at her neck. She stretched out with her mind and located his energy in the bathroom. "I have no intention of coming in there" she stated loudly, "so whatever it is you need you can ask for, out here."  
  
He strode out of the bathroom carelessly wiping the blood from his armour with a towel. " I said 1 quarter of an hour, Ms Briefs. Do you always keep guests waiting?" His fathomless black eyes flickered over her form for a mere split second; taking in her flushed and bloodied appearance. Without another word he passed the towel to her to clean herself up a bit.  
  
This threw Bulma. Her anger was now staring to dissipate and she felt stupid for her reaction in the training facility. Gathering her wits, she decided to forgo the earbashing for now and ask him to get the point.  
  
"So, what assistance do you require, Prince Vegeta?" she stated in a firm tone, trying to avoid looking directly at his face.  
  
Vegeta smirked and stepped to within a foot of Bulma, enjoying her discomfort at his proximity. "Quite blunt aren't you? Fine, I'll get to the point as you so delicately put it."  
  
He paused for a moment staring directly into her blue eyes. ...drowning in your eyes. Another time, another place and maybe we would have been...... Vegeta shook his head to dislodge the thoughts in his head.  
  
" The training facilities you have here are good, but not up to the standard I need. I want some sort of training program for myself. Those two worthless lumps of skin I sent up for medical assistance do not offer any sort of challenge. As our liaison here, I expect you to remedy this situation."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. Her blood pressure was beginning to rise again. Not from any fear or embarrassment, but anger. "So" she snapped, "You expect me to divert my attentions to making new toys for you. Not likely, Prince Vegeta. I have other duties to attend to and I am not your personal technical slave. I don't know where the fuck you got that idea from, but I don't recall slave being on my job description!" With that outburst Bulma deftly sidestepped around Vegeta and strode proudly towards the door.  
  
In an instant Vegeta was in front of her barring her exit from his quarters. Bulma then began to feel the previously suppressed power starting to emanate from Vegeta's body. Trying to hold back a fearful cry she took two steps back to retreat from Vegeta.  
  
God! This man was powerful. He could just snap my neck with two fingers. Good one Bulma! Way to get yourself killed!  
  
Vegeta matched her backward steps by walking forward, closer to her. His face held a very sinister look. "Let me put it another way, woman. If you don't, then I will be forced to continue sending Nappa and Radditz up to your medical wing. I did notice that that this disturbs you somewhat, all the blood and spit turning your delicate human stomach. Are you sure you want that, everyday?"  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, reading the look on his face and briefly touching his mind to find out if he was indeed serious. He was. Bulma looked down at the floor, once again trying to avoid those eyes drawing her in. "Fine" she stammered. " I'll try to do as you request. It will take time though, a couple of days."  
  
"Excellent, Ms Briefs. Nappa and Radditz just got a reprieve and so did your stomach. Keep me informed of progress." He smirked again, pleased that he had gotten what he wanted. "You can leave now....if you want to." Vegeta finished smoothly. Bulma's head snapped back, her blue eyes drawing level with Vegeta's own black orbs. For an instant, their eyes locked and their minds touched, each searching out thoughts from the other.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it happened, Bulma broke the deadlock and curtly replied, "Why the hell would I want to stay in a room with you?" She then strode somewhat triumphantly from the room pleased to have gotten in the last word. Bulma was in the elevator before Vegeta had time to reply.  
  
In the end his reply was only audible to him. It's going to be a long 11 months. How am I supposed to keep my distance from this woman? 


	10. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Chapter Ten -Out of the frying pan into the fire  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ  
  
I will be adding only another few chapters to this story at Fanfiction.net due to the recent NC17 ban.and if I take out the lemon.then the story loses some of its charm. If you wish to read any further chapters please go to this link... http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=10557 and leave a review or just let me know if you would like to be on the mailing list..thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
As proud as Bulma was of her achievement of having had the last word in her somewhat heated conversation with Vegeta, she could not help but feel a little disturbed by the fact that she did in fact want to stay with him, in his quarters. It was just sick. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, eyes closed in deep concentration, trying desperately to shake his image from her mind. Bulma was so oblivious to the outside world; she did not notice that the elevator had stopped once to pick up another passenger.  
  
"I told you that I would be seeing you soon, Bulma."  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open. She didn't need to look over to her left to know exactly who it was. Zarbon. And now she was stuck in a small confined space with the green freak. Just her luck.  
  
"If I count to 10 and close my eyes, will you disappear like I want you to, Zarbon?" she replied sarcastically, bringing her fingers up to her temples and rubbing.  
  
Zarbon chuckled. "Not likely, love. I don't see why we can't be more than friends even if I did dump your little friend. You know, she was a lot of fun to be with, but I can tell that you will be even better than her."  
  
Bulma could feel the bile rising into her throat. "Being a little presumptuous aren't we? What in the 9 circles of hell would make you think that I find you in the least bit attractive?" she bit back.  
  
Zarbon's eyes glittered dangerously. "You don't have to. But it's more enjoyable if you do. I always get what I want, Bulma, always. Don't forget that. And no one on this station can stop me."  
  
Without any warning, Zarbon lunged towards Bulma attempting to grab her. As he did so, the elevator reached the level on which her quarters were. Seizing her only chance, Bulma ducked as he lunged at her and slipped through the doors and ran like the hounds of hell were on her tail. She need not have worried. By the time Zarbon realised her intent the door had hissed shut and the elevator had continued on its journey. As it left, she could hear his shout of annoyance at the situation.  
  
Only once Bulma had reached the relatively safe haven of her quarters, did she relax somewhat. That creep was never going to leave her alone. What was worse was that Zarbon was totally right. No one the station could stop him from attacking her. She would just have to be on guard at all times. She could always inform security about him, but then again, that could make the situation worse.  
  
She kicked off her boots and flopped bonelessly on her bed, face first. Bulma was intending to have a quick catnap before returning to the docking bay to continue her work on the pods, but her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten for at least 15 hours. Cursing, Bulma hauled herself off the bed and shoved her boots back on her feet so that she could go to the mess hall. She shuddered; hoping that Zarbon would not be there, ready to pounce.  
  
"Get a grip Bulma," she scolded "He won't try anything with at least 100 people around. Don't be so bloody paranoid."  
  
As she entered the mess hall and grabbed a quick bite, Bulma noticed Lisa sitting alone in a corner near a viewing window. As she drew nearer to Lisa, she saw that her friend was still puffy eyed from endless crying. The pile of used tissues next to her was testament to that fact.  
  
"Quite a sight aren't I?" she snivelled. "All over some bloody man. So much for a woman's inner strength."  
  
Bulma placed her tray on the table and sat next to Lisa, placing her arm around her friend's shoulders to comfort her.  
  
Bulma gave her a quick tight smile. "At least I know how you feel. There is nothing worse than being shat on by someone you have deep feelings for. Remember how I was with Yamcha? You are holding up a lot better than I did, I used so many tissues up over that man I should have bought shares in a paper mill."  
  
Lisa giggled despite her emotional turmoil. "Yeah girl, you were definitely the most heartbroken woman I had ever seen! The very mention of his name was enough to set you off for days!"  
  
"Well, if laughing at my misfortune makes you feel better, then use it. I know I can laugh at it now." Bulma replied, picking casually at the food in front of her.  
  
Lisa picked up a fresh tissue and wiped delicately at her eyes. "Hey, let's get off the subject of jerks for now. Tell me about these refugees that you are baby sitting for the next 11 months."  
  
"Sure thing. I have to say that this has been one of the weirdest days I have ever had on this station." Bulma then went into a detailed description of the Saiyans and what had transpired during her day, carefully omitting any mention of Zarbon. The mention of that aliens name would only set Lisa off again, and the truth be told, she wanted to get that guy off her mind as well.  
  
Lisa sat back, very much calmer. "These guys sound like fun. The one called Radditz especially. Sounds like he needs a woman, big time. Momma always said you should get back on the horse if you got thrown off!"  
  
Bulma gave her friend a shocked look. Had this woman no scruples? "Lisa, you have no idea. This guy is like; 7 feet tall at least, built like the proverbial outhouse and appears to be seriously sexually charged. I would prefer that any woman avoided him like the plague." She finished dramatically, hoping that Lisa would take the hint that Radditz, Vegeta and Nappa were very much an unknown quantity.  
  
Lisa arched her fine black brows. "Want him for yourself, huh? Come on, admit it. Even if you have only just met him you find him attractive, don't you?"  
  
"No I don't! It's just that he is not a sweet as he seems and I wouldn't want you to get hurt badly again, okay?" Snapped Bulma, shocking even herself with her outburst. I don't want him, I want, I want...Vegeta. Bulma violently shook her head to get the sudden unbidden thought in her head. She had only just met him and now she was starting to act like a horny teenager! Sick.  
  
Lisa chuckled deep in her throat. "Well anyway, I still want to meet him and the others soon. You should ask them up to one of the bars to socialise with the rest of the refugees. Of course, only when those two have been stitched up." Lisa smiled in anticipation. This Radditz character could be the guy to have some fun with.  
  
Bulma groaned. Once Lisa wanted something or someone, come hell or high water she was going to get it or them. "Okay" she said in resignation. " I'll see what I can do. I have no idea how social these guys really are, so give me and them a little time, okay?"  
  
"Sure Bulma, you're a lifesaver! Anyway, I have got to go back to work. Thanks for the pep talk. See you later." Lisa smiled happily, Zarbon for the moment forgotten.  
  
Bulma placed her head in her hands. "Oh god. What have I done? Become an interplanetary matchmaker? This is all going to turn to custard and drop on my head, I just know it!" She grumbled to herself. "So much for my genius brain!"  
  
"Quite finished falling prey to insanity, Ms Briefs?"  
  
Bulma jumped, almost spilling her coffee on herself. She turned around to be greeted by the heavyset face of her team leader, Sharon. "Oh, hi Sharon. Just getting a quick bite and then going back to the repair job, honest."  
  
Sharon smiled at Bulma. It wasn't often she caught the younger woman off guard. "It's okay Bulma, I'm not checking up on you. I just thought that after the day I heard you had you might want to finish for the day. It's only an hour until knock off anyway and you look like you need a stiff drink."  
  
Bulma relaxed once again. "Thanks. But how did you know about what kind of day I had?"  
  
"The med techs filled me in. Quite a mess those boys left up there. It looks like we will need to set aside an area just for them."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about the mess. Prince Vegeta requested a more intense training facility for himself. Any ideas?"  
  
Sharon wrinkled her brow in thought. "Yes, I think we may have something for Mr Arrogant. The eggheads have been working on a gravity simulator designed to increase strength in an individual. However, it's experimental. On the other hand, no one has been game enough to try it out as yet. Maybe Prince Vegeta wouldn't mind being a guinea pig for a while."  
  
Bulma grinned. This was going to solve the problem Vegeta had laid at her feet quite nicely. "Shall I let him know now? He seemed rather impatient."  
  
"No, he can wait until tomorrow. Can't have my baby sitters running themselves ragged. Anyway, I have a message for you from the med wing. Apparently the one called Radditz wanted you to pop up and see him. Rather insistent he was by all accounts that I deliver the message personally."  
  
Bulma was too tired to argue against it and relented. "Sure. I'll go and see him now."  
  
"Great. I'm off to the bar for the night. Maybe I'll see you there." Replied Sharon as she made her way out of the mess hall.  
  
"Maybe." murmured Bulma as she finished her food. She picked up her tray and gave it to the kitchen staff and made her way up to the med wing. Thank god Radditz was injured. At least then he would not have strength to try anything. Bulma had been propositioned twice today, and that was definitely two times too many. 


	11. Discoveries, good and bad

Chapter 11 - Discoveries, good and bad  
  
Authors note : I don't own DBZ..or much else.  
  
Even though Zarbon was still annoyed beyond belief at what had happened with Bulma in the elevator he still had a job to do. He would deal with the little bitch later. Carefully extracting his comms device from his clothing, he tapped in the code needed to open the channel to Freeza's flagship. At least one thing had gone the right way today. He started his transmission and before closing the device down, he checked once again that he had not been observed and ensured that the transmission was received clearly by his master.  
  
The black fingernails tapped impatiently on the communication console, waiting for the urgent transmission. After some 30 seconds, the transmission crackled through, giving the creature to which the fingers belonged to some long awaited news.  
  
"Finally." Freeza croaked to himself. "It appears that sending Zarbon and Dodoria to that far corner of the universe has reaped what I desired most." He cut off the transmission after hearing all he needed and turned towards the navigator and pilot of his flagship.  
  
"Gentlemen. It appears that a change of direction is needed urgently. Please be so kind as to inform me of the most expedient passage to the galaxy which contains the planet Earth." He grinned horribly, his red- rimmed eyes flashing. Even after getting the best news he had heard in a month, Freeza was still in a kill anyone who got in his way mood.  
  
Both the pilot and navigator exchanged very nervous glances. Now was not the time to stammer or appear frightened. It only caused the evil lizard in front of them to become enraged.  
  
The navigator spoke up, keeping his head bowed low so Freeza would not see the fear in his eyes. "Lord Freeza, according to our star charts it will take 3 standard months to reach our destination. This is only if we continue at our current speed. Should the speed be increased to maximum, the flagship will reach Earth's galaxy in 1.75 standard months."  
  
The look on Freeza's face betrayed no joy in the navigator's statement. As far as he was concerned, 1.75 standard months was too long. But no matter. Prince Vegeta and the other 2 Saiyans would not be expecting him at all. They would be hoping to never see him again.  
  
Finally he spoke aloud, more to himself than to anyone else on the bridge. "Damned little monkey prince. He could have been the best. But no. He had to try for power himself. Well, that will be his downfall."  
  
Freeza snapped his eyes to the pilot. "Set the ship to maximum speed and get the course changed to the galaxy containing Earth, immediately!"  
  
The pilot and navigator both bowed low. "Yes, Lord Freeza." Both spoke at the same time and rushed towards their respective stations.  
  
Freeza left the bridge murmuring to himself. "Yes Vegeta. I will kill you. Not quickly as you would hope. I will ensure yours is the most excruciating experience I have ever dealt to a life form. Then you will know that you are worthless and I alone am the ruler of the universe."  
  
The ship changed direction and started its journey towards the Earth.  
  
Light years away, on Station Delta, Bulma made her way up to the med wing to see Radditz. Although she did not really want to, her compassion dictated that it would be good to find out the state of Radditz's and Nappa's health.  
  
She took a deep breath before entering the med wing. "Just keep this visit short, Bulma," she said to herself. "The sooner you get this over with the better."  
  
Making her way down to the small room Radditz and Nappa were in, she overheard some the med tech staff discussing the Saiyans physiology. "Absolutely amazing! Any human who took a knock like that would be in a coma right now! These two guys are virtually indestructible!"  
  
"Whatever," she murmured aloud as she passed. "You don't have to baby sit these idiots."  
  
Realising that she still had some of Radditz's blood on her overalls suddenly made Bulma self conscious about her appearance. Then she checked herself. Better that she went in looking like she had just been into a slaughterhouse than looking like a supermodel. That way, she reasoned she would be a lot less attractive to the opposite sex right now.  
  
The room's door opened in front of her, allowing her access to the room. What she saw gave her a bit of a shock. Far from the bloodied mess she had seen earlier today, Radditz and Nappa were looking remarkably healthy. Nappa noted her presence and grunted before rolling over in his bed and returning to sleep. He had not requested to see the Earth female, and quite frankly, she did not interest him in the slightest.  
  
Bulma walked softly over to Radditz's bed, careful not to further disturb Nappa. Radditz sat up, his attention now on Bulma fully. He cracked a wry smile. "Ms Briefs. So nice of you to see me."  
  
Bulma pulled up a chair to his bedside taking note of the swollen eyes and jaw he sported. "I'm only here because my team leader personally delivered the message to me. It also reflects rather badly on me if you die in my care." She replied smoothly.  
  
Radditz frowned. This was not going the way he wanted. In his experience, women found it comforting to care for men who had been injured. Bulma was obviously different to the normal woman. He noted that she still had some of his blood on her uniform giving her a somewhat battle worn appearance herself.  
  
He decided to try a different tack. "What assistance did Prince Vegeta require? I did hear him request your presence in his quarters before I completely passed out."  
  
Bulma sighed deeply. Radditz was trying to draw her into a conversation she did not want to have. However, she did not want to appear rude, so decided to indulge him. Maybe he would get bored and then she would be able to leave and get cleaned up.  
  
"He wanted a more intense training program for himself, that's all. He felt that you two were not giving him enough of a work out. I have arranged something for him so that you and Nappa will not be setting up permanent abode here in the med wing."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"No. What are you implying Radditz? That I assisted Prince Vegeta with something else?" Bulma snapped back. This conversation was now taking on a decidedly seedy tone, which she did not like.  
  
"No" He stammered. "It's just boring in here. These medics won't let us leave until tomorrow and you are the only person I have had any normal contact with here."  
  
"Well Radditz, I'm sorry but I have to go and get cleaned up. I can't be tending to the sick and injured because it's not my job here. Anyway, I have to make sure that I won't be bumping into a certain green goon with impure intentions." She stood up and set the chair with its back to the wall and made a move to leave. Before could do so though, Radditz grabbed her hand.  
  
"What did you say?" he snapped.  
  
"Let go of my hand Radditz. I would like to leave, now!"  
  
"I will as soon as you tell me about this "green goon" you were speaking of." Radditz's mouth had curled into a feral snarl. He was feeling an emotion he had not felt for years, jealousy. He wanted this woman for himself!  
  
Bulma struggled a little bit before realising it was futile. "Fine Radditz. This "green goon's" name is Zarbon. He seems to think that I would be an interesting sexual diversion for him. I refused. The thought of him is just - revolting! Now will you let go of me!?"  
  
Radditz dropped her hand, his eyes glazing over. "Zarbon." He murmured. "Shit. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. Nappa! Get up! We must get to Prince Vegeta immediately!"  
  
Nappa had already started to struggle out of his bed after he had heard Zarbon's name and was busy dressing himself, not caring if Bulma did see him semi naked. Radditz was doing the same, wincing as he did so. Amazing as the Saiyan physiology was, his ribs would take at least another 3 days to heal properly.  
  
Bulma meanwhile was trying to make sense of the scene in front of her. Two semi naked men dressing themselves in a rush as if there was some impending crisis about to happen. "Radditz, what the hell is going on?" she yelled.  
  
"Something very bad." He stated as both he and Nappa rushed out of the room, towards the elevator. Bulma was left in a daze. What the hell was going on? And what did Zarbon have to do with "something very bad"? 


	12. Revised plans and shared fears

Chapter 12 - Revised plans and shared fears  
  
Authors note : I don't own DBZ..or much else.  
  
Both Saiyans were somewhat breathless once they reached Vegeta's quarters. Neither had fully recovered from the 'training session' earlier in the day, but it didn't really matter. The plan, which Vegeta had conceived with pinpoint precision, was all but ruined with the discovery that Zarbon was on Station Delta.  
  
Nappa and Radditz glanced nervously at the door leading to Vegeta's room.  
  
"Nappa" Radditz croaked out, "I would say it's better that you tell the Prince the news."  
  
"Weakling." Snorted Nappa in response. "Afraid of another beating? Fine, third class, I'll inform the Prince."  
  
The door slid open revealing the form of Vegeta, cross-legged, meditating on the floor. He was replaying previous battles and exploring new techniques in his mind, trying to further prepare himself for the great battle ahead. His mental toughness would be as essential as his physical power. Soon, Freeza. I will have your head, you lizard bastard.  
  
His eyes suddenly snapped open, annoyed at having been disturbed while meditating by his two soldiers.  
  
"What?" He frowned at the two very nervous men in front of him. His senses told him that something was amiss. "What is so important that you disturb me?"  
  
Nappa gulped. This was not the best time to give Vegeta bad news. "Highness," he started " We have a problem."  
  
"Get on with it Nappa!"  
  
"Zarbon, Freeza's Commander in Chief is on this station as we speak. I suspect to track us down and destroy us. We no longer have the time necessary to train and defeat him." He finished with his head on his chest; rivulets of nervous sweat making their way down his forehead onto his face.  
  
Vegeta sprang from his position on the floor to his feet, cursing as he did so. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Not more than 10 minutes ago, Highness." Replied Radditz.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Radditz was about to tell Vegeta his version of events, cutting out all mention of Bulma, but Nappa cut him off. "The human woman mentioned him when she visited Radditz in the med wing. From her tone it appears he has been here for some time."  
  
Vegeta gave himself the luxury of a small smirk. The human woman was becoming more useful all the time. However, Vegeta knew that at this point of the conversation he could not show any flickers of weakness or fear. But inside he could feel a wriggling worm of fear in his stomach. His careful plan was now dust. It was now imperative that Kakkarot be located and a new battle plan conceived, quickly.  
  
"Damn, shit, blast!" Vegeta yelled. " I must think about the next move. Freeza, if he hasn't already been contacted by that pile of shit Zarbon will be here in at least 2 standard months." His frown grew deeper. "Go back to the med wing. It is better that the fewer people know about this the better. We must not arouse suspicion here and let Zarbon know that we realise that he is here also. Leave me now!"  
  
Nappa and Radditz bowed low and left the room to make their way back up to the med wing. It was anyone's guess however, as to how they would explain their sudden departure and re-entry into the med wing. Neither of them really cared about that. What was worrying was the situation at hand and how Vegeta was going to handle it. Both men silently prayed that they would not meet their respective deaths at the hands of Freeza and that Vegeta would come through with a brilliant and successful plan.  
  
Vegeta sat back on his bed clutching his head in his hands trying desperately not to let the demons of fear into his mind. He had come too far to fail now. He had failed once in his life by not helping his people survive the attack from Freeza 20 years ago. It did not cross his mind that he was after all only 6 standard years old at the time and could do very little. By defeating Freeza he was avenging their deaths and salvaging his battered pride.  
  
But how?  
  
This problem was going to take the luxury of time to solve, which Vegeta did not have. He realised that he would need something within at least 2 weeks and continue training in the meantime. After all, there was no sense in neglecting his training; at this point in time it was the only thing saving him from insanity. Pondering further on the situation Vegeta lay back on the bed, heavy scowl present on his face while he thought about a new plan.  
  
After being left with an extremely angry and puzzled look on her face back at the med wing following the departure of the two Saiyans, Bulma made her way back to the relative sanctuary of her quarters.  
  
"Finally, after what has been the single weirdest day of my life, I can get cleaned up and relax without any interruptions." She sighed in relief.  
  
She discarded her overalls as she entered the bathroom commanding the shower start up with a medium setting. Now all she needed was some music to relax her somewhat jangled nerves. A disc started playing the "Four Seasons" violin music. Perfect for relaxing to.  
  
Bulma then stepped wearily into the shower, revelling in the pleasure of the prospect of getting clean of blood and grease. As she began to wash her snarled long blue hair, her mind starting replaying the events of the day in her mind. How did Radditz know who Zarbon was? What was the link between him and the Saiyans? Why could she not get Vegeta out of her mind?  
  
"I must be desperate for sex. That's the only reason. I know it's been 7 months since Yamcha and I broke up but hey, I have been without sex for longer than that!" she murmured to herself.  
  
As she finished rinsing her hair of conditioner and washing away the last of the grease the hot water began to run out. Annoyed, Bulma got out of the shower wrapping a large towel around herself, deciding not to go with the usual air-drying. After drying off and combing the knots out of her hair, Bulma slapped some moisturiser on her face and body and put on her large t-shirt that she slept in.  
  
Her eyelids began to droop as she set her alarm for the morning, signalling to her brain how exhausted she really was. She briefly glanced at the time before commanding the music to stop. It was only 7.30pm. With deep sigh, Bulma climbed into bed, mentally praying that tomorrow was going to be a very much better day.  
  
If Bulma had been wishing for a dreamless sleep, then Shenlong was not listening.  
  
The dream started the same as the one from the previous night; she was once again in a ship, trying to get through the shielding around Earth with the tail coiled around her neck. She turned quickly trying to identify the owner. Disappointingly, the dream faded out before she could and Bulma was then presented with an entirely different scene in front of her.  
  
It was a different ship, much larger. Almost like a warship. The darkness around her receded, revealing the outlines of other life forms with her. To her left, she could see a small lizard type being, its red-rimmed eyes flashing in the dim light. She felt the evil just pouring out of this being. It frightened her beyond belief.  
  
In front of her she could see the very beaten and bloodstained form of Vegeta. He was struggling to stay upright and maintain his pride in front of this monster. His eyes briefly and sweetly connected with hers, expressing a mixture of emotions.  
  
Then the monster spoke.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." It cackled horribly, it's fangs glistening in the dim lighting. "What made you think that you could take me on? I am the most powerful being in the universe and you are a lowly maggot. A prince without a realm."  
  
Then, without any warning, the creatures tail swung out and viciously struck Vegeta in the face... Bulma lurched forward trying to protect Vegeta from the creature's blow. She could not move very far. A pair of strong arms was holding her securely, stopping her reaching Vegeta. Trying to ascertain who was holding her, she twisted her head around and was presented with the gloating face of Zarbon.  
  
"I told you Bulma, I always get what I want, always."  
  
"Nooooo!" she screamed aloud.  
  
Gasping and sweating, Bulma woke up clutching her hands to her chest. Suddenly she felt very alone and vulnerable in her quarters.  
  
The dream seemed too real. Almost like it was a glimpse of the future. Bulma realised then that she had somehow connected to Vegeta earlier in the day when their minds touched, accessing his fears and some of his fragmented memories, mixing them with her own.  
  
But why him? She had never connected with anyone like that before consciously or unconsciously, as in this case. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered softly into the darkness surrounding her.  
  
She struggled to stay awake to further analyse the dream but her exhausted body decided to shut down for the second time that night.  
  
Only this time Bulma slept soundly with no demons to plague her.  
  
Far below her on the 14th level Vegeta woke at the same moment. He had been having the same dream, and he could see Bulma in his dream. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of sorrow and regret as she looked at him. Directly behind her, with his powerful arms encircling her waist stood Zarbon.  
  
As Freeza's tail came out and struck him in the face, dimly he could see her try and break free in an attempt to protect him. Vegeta noted that Zarbon held her back and whispered something to her. She reacted violently, screaming at the handsome alien.  
  
Why? He had only just met this human woman and now she was trying to protect him? For what reason?  
  
Shaking slightly, Vegeta rose from his bed and decided to make his way up to the training facility on the 18th level and work himself to the point of exhaustion. It was the only way he could ensure that he had some respite from the demons in his mind.  
  
Tomorrow he would have the perfect plan with which to defeat Freeza once and for all. 


	13. Like Minds?

Chapter 13 - Like minds?  
  
Authors note - I don't own DBZ.  
  
P.S. Danger in the Horizon is up to chapter 50 on MMO.  
  
Bulma woke again abruptly at 5.00am; well before the alarm was due to go off. She yawned and stretched, her joints popping as she did so. Bulma glanced irritably at her clock. "Awww man, it's only 5 in the morning. Why did I have to wake up now?' she groaned as got out of bed.  
  
There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Once she was awake fully there was no way Bulma was going to go to sleep again even if she was exhausted and mentally disturbed from her dreams the night before.  
  
"Maybe I need to do something really physical for an hour or so in the training facility. I have been neglecting my kick-boxing for a while now."  
  
Bulma made her way to her bathroom, pausing to activate the lights so she could see where she was going. After giving her tangled blue hair a quick brush and her teeth a thorough clean, she dressed in the most comfortable work out clothes she had, and proceeded to the 18th level. Bulma knew from past experience that no one was normally there at this time to train, so she would be alone with her thoughts. The dream she had last night was begging to be explained as did the Saiyans connection with Zarbon, but in her present unfocused state Bulma could not.  
  
Vegeta...why are you on my mind?  
  
The man on Bulma's mind panted, the exertion of his exercise causing a stream of sweat to trickle down his back and soak his training suit. Vegeta had been doing the most strenuous exercise he could to try and drive the demons from his mind and formulate a new plan of attack. Unfortunately, even after 6 or so hours, he was no closer to resolving either problem.  
  
Then there was the other thing. The dream, which had driven him from his bed. So strange. Why was the human woman, Bulma there?  
  
As he fell to his knees still breathing heavily, he noticed a small movement in his peripheral vision. Vegeta turned his head slowly and raised himself to his feet, taking on a defensive position in anticipation of an imminent attack. To his great surprise, it was Bulma, making her way to the area equipped with punching bags for kickboxing, seemingly unaware of his presence. By the way she was dressed and the tenseness of her body, it was obvious that she had come to work out some frustrations herself.  
  
Am I one of them? Vegeta smirked at that thought. It was amusing yesterday when she attempted to grind him down verbally and she had further piqued his interest.  
  
Vegeta wondered for a moment whether she had noticed him in there with her, but suspected that with her non-existent senses, she could not. So he just settled himself on one of the benches around the corner from her and decided to admire the view.  
  
Bulma stepped over to the disc player mounted on the wall and selected a mini disc of music she had left during previous workout sessions.  
  
As the music started and she began stretching her tense and aching muscles, Bulma allowed herself a small but triumphant smile. So, Vegeta doesn't think I know he is here? I suppose I had better burst that bubble. She giggled quietly to herself. She had never tried to put thoughts in another persons mind for fear of invading their privacy, but Vegeta was so horribly arrogant she could not resist.  
  
Bulma tentatively probed Vegeta's mind, testing his mental barriers. It was as she thought. He didn't think she had any type of telepathic abilities; he did not have a strong barrier in place. She softly teased aside his mental barrier so that he would not be aware of what she was doing immediately. At the crucial moment, she slipped inside his mind and projected her thoughts clearly to him. "I know you are there Prince Vegeta, so don't bother trying to hide."  
  
Vegeta stiffened suddenly. The woman was in his mind. Humans weren't able to do that, were they? "Saiyans don't hide, woman" he growled, "How did you do that?"  
  
Bulma slowly turned around and walked towards him. She grinned broadly. "How do you think? I trained myself to do it. I knew it was you the moment I stepped in here. It is possible to identify your life energy as well, you know."  
  
Vegeta just scowled back at her, arms crossed, unwilling to reply and angry that she had made it past his mental defences. So humans can do that little trick as well, huh? Could it be that she has been invading my dreams as well?  
  
Bulma decided to ignore the obvious closed body language he was displaying and took a chance by sitting next to him. As she did so, Bulma took note of his sweaty and dishevelled appearance resting her eyes briefly on his superb muscled physique, before speaking.  
  
He must have been in here for hours. Is it as I thought? Are we connected mentally somehow? Did he have the same dream?  
  
As much as Bulma wanted to probe his mind to find out, she held back. She was afraid of his reaction if he found her sifting through his memories like it was a bargain bin at a sale. Besides, he was aware of her ability now and would have put a strong mental barrier up in his mind.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I was going to contact you today regarding your, shall we say request for better training facilities. We have been able to secure a training programme that will suit your needs."  
  
Vegeta's posture did not change in the slightest. "Well? What is it woman?" He barked.  
  
"No need to bite my head off, Your Highness!" Bulma snapped back. "It is a closed facility, highly experimental in fact. Think carefully before accepting the offer."  
  
"Are you going to prattle your head off and bore me to death, woman? Out with it."  
  
In frustration, Bulma smashed her fists against the bench, making it jump slightly. Vegeta raised his eyebrows imperceptibly. This woman was a fiery little bitch. He almost laughed aloud at her puny way of displaying her anger towards him.  
  
Eyes narrowed and gritting her teeth, Bulma yelled at him ignoring the fact that she could threaten her like he did before.  
  
"Impatient bastard aren't you? Fine. It's not my concern if you die using it! I'll explain it anyway for your insignificant pea brain. It is a gravity-enhanced room, specially designed for increasing a person's strength quickly. Currently the maximum gravity level can be set at 300 times greater than the Earths gravity. Without careful and gradual increases in gravity the person using it would be flattened completely. The technicians have so far not found a person insane enough to attempt to use it!" She finished, her face flushed with anger.  
  
He smirked back at her and replied in a calm, even tone, further raising Bulma's ire towards him. "It sounds perfect, Ms Briefs. I will contact you later in the day to further discuss this matter. Please be on time when I request your presence. Any questions?" He paused, waiting for a string of curses to come from her mouth. "No? Then I will leave now and let you continue with...whatever it was you were doing. Unless...you want me to stay." He mocked.  
  
With that, he rose from the bench giving her a quick glance as he did so. Bulma's skin was still flushed and now her eyes were throwing daggers at him. Perversely, Vegeta thought that she looked absolutely ravishing, better than she did when she was calm, and he had only seen her in a calm state of mind twice so far in the 3 days he had been here. With a conscious effort he tightened his tail around his waist so that it would not decide to unfurl of its own volition and attempt coil around her exposed thigh. As with Radditz, Vegeta's tail could take on a life of its own if he was attracted to a woman.  
  
He strode away from her, towards the elevator with a smile of triumph on his lips. This little discussion at least took care of part of the problems that had been plaguing him during the night. Now he just had to come up with a fool proof plan to get through Earths shielding.  
  
Everything was falling into place quite neatly. This woman was becoming more useful and, as much as he hated to admit, it more attractive to him each time he saw her.  
  
After his calm reply, Bulma found herself without a word to say to Vegeta. The damn bastard had gotten the last word in this time. Or maybe not. Bulma did not like to be belittled in anyway, regardless of the fact that she now had a slowly increasing attraction for him.  
  
"Hey! There is one question I have for you!" she yelled just before the doors on the elevator closed. "Why were you in my dream Vegeta?"  
  
As Bulma should have known, there was no reply. 


	14. Ignorance is definitely bliss

Chapter 14 - Ignorance is definitely bliss  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Vegeta's triumphant smile faded the moment the words came out of Bulma's mouth. Somehow, on some level his mind and hers were connecting, allowing her to see his fears and memories. He could not comprehend how this had happened.  
  
Vegeta could not allow her to see what he really was, a murderer of worlds, not some prince on a crusade to save the universe from a great threat. If he allowed her to get under his skin and into his mind then Bulma could become the greatest of weaknesses to him. Then his reason to coming to this far end of the universe to face his destiny was for nothing. Despite this reasoning and his usual excellent emotional control, he was becoming more and more attracted to her and could sense that she was feeling the same way.  
  
He decided not to go to his quarters, tired as he was. Food and rest could come a little later. Vegeta needed to check on the progress on the transportation on level one of the docking bays. Once the necessary repairs had been made all that remained was the short trip to Earth.  
  
The elevator stopped suddenly advising him of his arrival. As he gazed at his surroundings his eyes rested on a large cruiser bereft of its normal weaponry, which was currently being worked on by a team of technicians. By its markings Vegeta knew that it was from a long extinct planet called Batalha. It was a planet that Freeza had personally destroyed due to the inhabitant's reluctance to "share" their excellent weapons and technology.  
  
Luckily for Vegeta, he had not been on that particular mission so therefore none of the Batalhaians on Station Delta would know who he was or whom he had worked for. He didn't need any other problems.  
  
Only a handful of Batalhaian survivors remained to his knowledge, scattered to the four corners of the universe, their culture and race all but obliterated. Vegeta grimaced. His own race had met the same fate only for different reasons. He had only been kept alive to be moulded in Freeza's likeness.  
  
It was then that his mind started put the pieces of his plans puzzle together. He started to mumble aloud. "I could face Freeza on Earth. If I steal take this ship and have weaponry attached immediately before leaving, then the earthlings could be threatened sufficiently to allow us passage through that damned shield." So who are you going to get to fit weapons to the ship?  
  
He glanced at his own ship. Extensive repairs had been made, Bulma's expertise quite evident in the extra modifications made to it. Vegeta knew that she really was very useful. If anything, the ship was in better shape than when he had stolen it 6 weeks ago. It was just a shame now that he would not be using it.  
  
The answer to his mental question came through like a thunderbolt. The woman. She could do it.  
  
He spun on his heel and made his way towards the elevator, very much less tired than he had been before. "Now I just have to get her to comply with my request." He chuckled softly. "That should be fun."  
  
Bulma had given up on her workout not long after Vegeta had left. The bastard seemed to know instinctively how to get under her skin even though he had only known her for 3 days. She could not believe how attracted he was becoming to her even after such a short time. Bulma shook her head, trying to shake out the lustful thoughts she was having. This was not helping. She was no closer to getting any answers to her main question. Her curiosity was eating at her. What does Zarbon have to so with these 3 men? Her face wrinkled momentarily in distaste at the thought of Zarbon. Ugh.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Bulma picked herself up from the bench and went back to her quarters to get cleaned up and get some food. She saw no reason to waste the day and resolved to try and complete the rest of the repairs on the Saiyans pods without any further delay. And try to keep out of Vegeta's way for a while.  
  
An hour later, Bulma made her way down to the level one docking bay where the pods were situated, flexing her fingers, ready to get her hands dirty. She knew that whilst working on a particularly technical problem was when she had her best ideas.  
  
Several hours after starting, while trying to tighten some screws on the outer shell she had a brilliant idea. If she could get to Radditz and furtively read his mind, then she would know what was going on. Perfect. The only unsavoury part of the plan was having to lead him on a little, flirt with him, and appeal to his attraction to her. Oh well, we do what we must, don't we?  
  
Bulma was so engrossed in her own plan; she did not sense a presence not more than 10 metres from her. Zarbon had stealthily followed her to the docking bay and watched her, making plans of his own. After his abortive attempts to get her into his bed Zarbon had withdrawn and decided to bide his time. Once Freeza arrived and wiped the puny planet and Station Delta of all it's inhabitants he would be able to get what he really wanted. Zarbon's golden eyes glittered with lust, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He withdrew from his hiding place and proceeded to his prearranged meeting with Dodoria. He glanced in her direction once more. Not long now Bulma. I will have you. That is a promise.  
  
In the end, Bulma did not have to seek out Radditz. He found her instead in that slightly creepy way she found a tad disturbing. She had taken up her usual spot to complete her personal log entry after finishing up repairs on the second pod. Vegeta had not contacted yet so there was time to start getting some answers. Aware of what she needed to do, Bulma had taken care to clean herself up, and changed out of her dirty work clothing. As an added bonus, there was no one else around to see what she about to lower herself to doing.  
  
She turned as he brushed against her, settling himself on a seat next to her. Bulma gave him what she hoped was her most dazzling smile.  
  
"Radditz. Good to see you have recovered from your ordeal."  
  
" As Prince Vegeta said Ms Briefs, it was just a normal training session. But I am grateful for your concern." His eyebrows drew together quizzically. Bulma seemed to have dropped the ice maiden act for now, and it was a little strange considering her behaviour in the past few days, but Radditz decided that he did not care. If she was starting to warm to him, then he could have a chance of making her his mate.  
  
Bulma almost felt pity towards the huge man. He was very attractive in his own way and any number of women would have him with one click of his fingers. Just a shame that he chose to pursue her. It was horribly invasive what she was going to do, but necessary. Careful Bulma, tread carefully.  
  
She smiled again. "Please call me Bulma, Radditz. Ms Briefs is rather formal don't you think? I think that we should try at the very least be friends. I'm pleased that you are recovered but you still look terribly tense through the shoulders. Would you like me to massage them for you?"  
  
Radditz didn't need to be asked twice as Bulma had hoped. "That would be good.Bulma." He felt a warm feeling start in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his whole body in anticipation of her touch.  
  
Bulma hid her small grin as she stood up and positioned herself behind him, placing her hands on his well-muscled shoulders, slowing easing the knotted muscles through his training outfit. Radditz closed his eyes and savoured her every small touch on his body, occasionally letting out a purr of satisfaction, like a big tawny lion.  
  
As he became more relaxed, Bulma tested his mental defences. None in place. Good. Carefully she slipped in as she massaged his shoulders, accessing his most recent memories. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Battles, hideous creatures, death everywhere. She saw the job that Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz had been doing. Wiping entire races from existence without mercy. She forced herself to concentrate and not be repulsed by what she saw in Radditz's mind. She saw the plans laid by Prince Vegeta to break free from the tyrant Freeza's yoke. The constant conflicts with Zarbon while in Freeza's servitude. So they do know each other, Zarbon is their mortal enemy. So this is what Radditz meant as being very bad. Oh god no. Freeza is going to come and destroy everything.  
  
As she hurriedly started to withdraw from his mind, she saw the picture of Goku in his memories. His reaction to the picture now made sense. Oh my god. Goku is his..brother? Goku is from the same race as these killers? No!  
  
Suddenly, the spell broke for Radditz. Bulma had stopped massaging Radditz's shoulders and was now staring into space in an almost catatonic state.  
  
"Bulma" he said tentatively, slightly annoyed the blissful sensation she had given him had ceased. "What's wrong?"  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped shut and reopened as if she was trying to erase everything from her mind. She looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. However, her voice was flat and defeated as she replied. "Everything is wrong Radditz. You have deceived us all. My whole planet, my friends, my family, everything is going to be destroyed because of you."  
  
Realisation dawned on Radditz. She had been creeping through his mind. He had forgotten about her telepathic talents. Radditz suddenly sprang up from the seat and grabbed Bulma by the neck, squeezing enough to cause her pain. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled, his eyes betraying his hurt at her actions. "What gave you the right to invade my mind?"  
  
Bulma's own eyes filled with tears. "What gave you the right to lie to the people here? We have tried to help you in anyway we can." she choked out.  
  
Radditz growled in response. "You know too much."  
  
As he spoke he moved his other hand towards her neck and pinched a nerve, forcing Bulma abruptly into unconsciousness. Looking around to check if he was being observed, he carefully lifted her prone body onto his shoulder, taking her down to Vegeta's quarters. Radditz grimaced as they descended in the elevator, his fear for her life rising in his mind.  
  
Because if Vegeta wished to kill Bulma for what she had discovered, he could do nothing to save her. 


	15. A visit from Kami

Chapter 15 – A visit from Kami

Note: I don't own DBZ

Goku smiled broadly as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  This days training had proven to be one of the most taxing and fruitful yet.  He could see Piccolo panting from the exertion also and knew that he would probably agree with him.  Gohan had improved in leaps and bounds over the past four months and was likely to end up rivalling both of them strength and ability when he grew older.   

That was if Chi Chi would let him continue with training.  Goku knew that his wife of 4 years really wanted Gohan to pursue a more cerebral lifestyle, focusing on intelligence rather than strength.  But as Gohan was only 3 years in age she had decided that pushing him into intensive studies could wait another year.  Goku smiled at the thought of Chi Chi. True, she did have a rather explosive temper when agitated, but she made up for that character fault in other ways.  She was a superb cook, a wonderful tigress of a mother and a demon in the sack.  

He grinned again, realising that his stomach was now growling.  He turned to Piccolo and Gohan who were sparring half-heartedly with each other.   "Come on guys!  I'm hungry and Chi Chi hates it when we're late for dinner."  

Piccolo just grunted in response.  As a Namek, he didn't require food at all and the thought of consuming any disgusted him.  But, remembering Goku and Gohan's appetites he picked up his cape and hat and started walking toward the small house where Goku's family lived, the sweat dripping from his antennae onto the ground.  Gohan followed him like a small devoted puppy.  As fearsome as Piccolo appeared, Gohan saw him as being just as much a hero as his own father and spent almost as much time with him as he did with Goku.  

Chi Chi looked out of the window to see them coming towards the house and frowned.  She did not share Goku and Gohan's acceptance of Piccolo.  To her he would always be an evil green man who tried to kill her husband on several occasions and take over the world.  Even after he had saved Gohan from death at the hands of Garlic Junior she still did not trust him.  Her only consolation was that while he was with Goku he could cause no mischief or harm to anyone.  

Goku strode into the house, giving Chi Chi a brief kiss on the lips in greeting.  As per usual she had outdone herself with the food.  The table was almost groaning at the sheer amount of it.  Both he and Gohan sat themselves down and started rapidly eating, barely pausing for breath.  Chi Chi stifled a small chuckle of amusement.  Even though both of them did this each time she fed them, she never could believe her eyes at the speed at which both of them ate.  Piccolo, meanwhile stayed outside to drink his water, curling his lip in revulsion at way both of them ate.  

"Sure you don't want any, Mr Piccolo?" asked Gohan in between bites, with some of his food still in his mouth.

Piccolo drew in a deep breath.  Every damn time food was served he was asked the same question.  And he always gave the same answer.  "No."

With dinner finished and the vast amount of plates and dishes cleaned away, Goku decided to take a soak in the tub to ease his tired muscles and digest his food.  He sighed, relaxing in the hot water, watching the small tendrils of steam dissipate in the cool night air.  

Goku spoke aloud to the night sky, counting his blessings. "I really have the best life.  A wonderful wife, a son and a house in the country.  What could be better?"   He looked up at the night sky and wondered how Bulma was, working in the stars, on Station Delta.  He hoped that she was finding it as challenging as she said she would before leaving.  Goku missed her a great deal.  After all, she was his best friend in the world, after Chi Chi.  

He leaned back, his eyelids growing heavy.  Suddenly he stiffened glancing around him, aware of another presence.

"Still sharp, I see Goku." Chuckled the man emerging from the shadows.

Goku relaxed and looked at the green man standing in front of him, not in the least embarrassed at being interrupted in the process of bathing.  "Ah Kami.  What brings a god here?  Checking up on us lesser beings perhaps?  Or maybe you still don't trust Piccolo's intentions?" 

Kami gave him a dry smile.  "Not any of those things.  And how could I not trust Piccolo?  He is of my own flesh after all."

"Just a social visit then, huh?"

Kami frowned just as quickly as he had smiled, leaning slightly on his cane. "Not that either.  I have been having visions of the future.  And it doesn't look good for any of us."

Goku lurched forward in the tub, splashing water on the ground and on Kami's robes.  "What do you mean?  Garlic Junior hasn't escaped from the Dead Zone has he?"  

"No.  This threat is worse.  A terrible force is coming and the Earth is going to need all of its warriors in helping to defeat it.  His name is Freeza.  A changeling.  His power is immense and he has the ability to destroy planets as easily as crushing a bug."  Kami paused, leaning his aged form on his cane for support.  "This is not the only problem facing Earth either."

Goku's face fell.  One threat he could handle, he was sure.  But another?  

**_What the hell is going on?_**

"What is the other problem, Kami?" He frowned, looking directly into the deity's ancient eyes.

Kami took in several deep breaths before replying.  "The other problem I would like to explain to you, your family and Piccolo.  It will concern you all."

Goku hurriedly dressed and assembled his family and with much resistance, Piccolo at his table in the house.

Piccolo growled at the sight of Kami, baring his pointed teeth.  "What are you doing here, old man?"

"Quiet, Piccolo." Snapped Goku.  "This is very important and affects us all.  Please, tell us what the second problem is."

Kami settled himself in a chair, hands firmly clutching his cane.  "The first thing I suppose to tell you is that you, Goku, are not human."

Both Chi Chi and Goku gasped in shock.  "Not human….how can that be?" whispered Goku.

"Please, let me continue.  Goku, you came to Earth approximately 22 years ago as an infant.  You were sent here to clear the planet of all life forms and once that mission was completed, the planet was to be sold to the highest bidder.  Freeza orchestrated these missions in an alliance with the Saiyan race, of which you are a part.  He paused.  "However, you were found by your adopted grandfather and raised as a human boy, without any knowledge of your true heritage.  When he first found you, you were like a feral animal, ready to attack.  After you injured your head in an accident you changed a great deal and became the Goku you are today."

Chi Chi felt like fainting.  Her wonderful husband, an alien?  "I suppose that would explain the tail then." She murmured, edging away from her husband in fear.

Goku noticed this immediately and attempted to envelope her in his brawny arms.  She moved further away.  "Please don't, Goku.  I don't know how I am supposed to feel about this…" she sniffled.

Kami coughed, trying to get their attention once more.  "As I was saying Goku, you are a Saiyan.  The reason that this is a problem is that we are about to have three visitors to Earth from your own race.  Their intentions are not clear at this time, but they are somehow involved with Freeza.  They will seek you out.  There is not much time before they get here because at present they are on Station Delta."

Goku slumped in his chair, his mind reeling from the revelation.  "How long before they arrive here?"

"About 2 weeks.  Freeza will be arriving in our galaxy in approximately 2 months.  As I said before we don't have much time.  I will make the Hyperbolic time chamber on my lookout available to you and your friends to train in to assist in your preparation of the battle to come."

"Wait a minute." Piccolo spoke up angrily.  "The Earth has the shield in place to resist outside invaders.  These…..Saiyans will not be able to breach it, so why the worry, old man?"

Kami turned to him, speaking as if to a disobedient child. "Piccolo.  They will breach the shield.  I have seen it.  But only someone skilled enough to can do it.  The shield will hold for a small amount of time against Freeza but he will find a way around it and destroy the planet, or, at the very least wipe humanity from its surface."

Kami glanced once more at the shocked faces at the table.  Sometimes he hated his position as God of Earth.  It was times like these that he wished he was not a god and didn't have to give people he liked and respected dire news.  

He rose slowly and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder as if to reassure him.  "I will make the preparations immediately and see you and your friends tomorrow at the lookout.  Farewell."  Kami then strode out of the house and disappeared, going back to his palace above the Earth.

  



	16. Preparations and memories made

Chapter 16 - Preparations and memories made

Note : I don't own DBZ

The silence that enveloped the small house in the woods was deafening.  None of its occupants knew what they should say.  Goku glanced at Chi Chi, who was still in a state of shock at Kami's revelation.  It was understandable that she was upset; after all, she had believed that he was just a normal man, a human like herself.  Now she had to accept the fact that he was an alien and that made her wonderful little Gohan part alien.  Wisely, Chi Chi had sent Gohan to bed.  She would have to explain the whole sorry mess to him properly later.

Piccolo was the first to break the silence.  "Well Goku, what are you going to do?"

Goku didn't reply straight away. Instead he continued to rest his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead in concentration.  

Piccolo lost patience with him and jabbed him in the shoulder, causing Goku to shoot him an uncharacteristic angry glare.  "What do you think, Piccolo?  I'll do what I always do.  Protect my family and this planet.  What are you going to do?" He snapped.

Piccolo cleared his throat before answering, a grim look of determination on his face.  "I will help protect this planet.  It may not be where I originated from, but it is my home now.  And I'll be damned if I let anyone destroy it, no matter how strong they may be."  Then, as if in complete understanding of how Chi Chi was feeling, he stood up and made his way to the door, ready to leave.  "I'll contact the others and then go to Kami's lookout.  You both have things to discuss which don't require my input, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah.  Thanks Piccolo.  First thing." Goku dully replied.   Piccolo then took to the air, flying in the direction of Kami's lookout.

Goku turned his attention back to his obviously suffering wife.  He got up and moved his chair closer to her and to his immense relief, this time she did not shy away from him.  "Chi, I'm sorry" He started, "I never knew.  I thought I was like everyone else on Earth.  Well, except for Piccolo and Kami."

Chi Chi looked back at her husband with a small smile, eyes full of as yet unshed tears.  That was her Goku, always trying to cheer her up with a lame joke when she was down.   "What do you have to be sorry for?  You didn't know.  It's a huge shock to me but I will have to accept it.  I also understand your desire to protect everyone, but it doesn't make me feel any better about the imminent threat.  And we have Gohan to consider."

Goku leaned over to grasp Chi Chi's small hands between his own.  "I will do my utmost to protect you and Gohan.  I promise on my own life."

Chi Chi was beginning to feel a little better.  After all, her husband was the hero of the world, strongest man alive.  He could do anything he put his mind to.  "I will explain everything to Gohan tomorrow after you leave, Goku."  She replied softly. "He is to have nothing to do with this fight in any way.  He is too young and if you ………..die, I want to have a least a small part of you with me always."  The tears, which had been welled in her brown eyes started to overflow and fall steadily onto the table.  "I don't want to lose you, Goku.  You are my soul, my everything.  And although I may not show it all the time, I love you with my entire being."

Goku was on the brink of tears himself.  He enveloped Chi Chi in his arms and squeezed her as tight as he could without breaking her ribs.  He felt the same way as she did.  They were like two halves of a beating heart.  If one were without the other, it would cease to beat. 

"I won't die Chi, I refuse to.  Besides, we do have the dragon balls at our disposal to bring me back, remember?"  His face then became grim. "I don't know how long this will go on Chi, it could be months.  I want you to take Gohan and go to your father's house in the mountains.  It will be safer there."

"O, Okay.  We will leave in the morning." She sobbed onto Goku's shoulder, soaking his gi, worried that she may never see him again.  

Thinking that she may be better without him around, Goku picked Chi Chi up in his arms and slowly made his way to their bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and drawing the covers over her.  As he prepared to leave and go back to the kitchen to leave his wife in peace, Chi Chi stopped him.  "Goku, please stay and hold me. If this is to be our last night together, I want to make a wonderful memory with you that will stay with me until I die."

Goku smiled sheepishly back at his pretty wife, her long black hair now mussed and escaping from it normal neat bun. **_ She is so beautiful.  How can I leave her?_**

****

He strode back towards the bed, removing his gi as he went and slipped between the covers naked.  "I thought you would never ask, Chi," he said as he slowly started trailing kisses down her body, removing her clothing as he did so.  "This will be a wonderful memory for me also, but I promise you that I will be back to do it all over again with you.  Every day and every night."

The morning came too soon for Chi Chi and Goku.  He woke first, Chi Chi still in his arms, the sunlight bathing her in its golden glow.  She looked like a fallen angel, her black hair spread out over the pillow; her curvaceous body nestled closely to his own muscular one.  Slowly and regretfully, Goku removed his arms from around her and grabbed a towel, making his way to the bathroom for a shower.  As much as he wanted to leave her scent on him when he left, he didn't think that anyone else at the lookout would appreciate the scent of his and Chi Chi's lovemaking assaulting their nostrils.  Anyway, he would be back.  He had promised her that much.

While he was in the shower, Chi Chi woke suddenly, fearfully looking around her for Goku.  "Oh god.  He hasn't left already has he? How could he let me sleep in?" she cried out plaintively.  Her eyes alighted on the fresh gi she had laid out for him yesterday afternoon.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  He hadn't left yet after all.    

After waking Gohan and preparing a large breakfast for them all, which they ate slowly, savouring their last moments together. Chi Chi then started the process of packing essential items and clothing for herself and Gohan for the time that they would be staying with her father, the Ox King.  While she tried to accomplish this task, Gohan hung around her ankles, asking pitifully every five minutes "Why is Daddy leaving?"

Chi Chi looked to her husband for support, as she was growing increasingly short tempered with Gohan.  "Goku, can you please explain what's happening to Gohan?  I must get these things together before we go."

"Sure Chi," he answered good-naturedly.  "Okay, little man," he said as he put Gohan on his knee.  "A very bad man is going to come and try to hurt the people here on Earth.  Now Mr Piccolo and I are going to stop them and get them to go away from here.  So you need to stay with your Mom and Grandpa in the mountains until the bad man leaves, okay?"  Goku hoped that Gohan understood.  He barely understood why everything was happening himself and he was an adult.

"Sure Daddy.  And I'll try to be good while you are gone, too.  I love you Daddy" Gohan replied, squeezing his father in an affectionate hug.  Goku ruffled Gohan's hair, sad that this may be the last time he would see him.  With all the training he needed to undertake, he would not be able to visit them at all.  "I love you too Gohan" he replied sadly.

Putting Gohan down on the floor, Goku called out for his wife. "Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?" she replied, arms full of clothing for the trip.

He walked towards her and removed the clothing from her grasp.  "I have to go now.  Make sure that you and Gohan go as soon as possible to your fathers, okay?"  He looked into her eyes, which were brimming once again with tears.  

Goku pulled her into his embrace holding her close and kissing her passionately, murmuring huskily to her.  "I love you, Chi" 

"I love you too Goku.  Please come back soon."

Goku gave her one more kiss before stepping outside and flying in the direction of Kami's lookout, looking behind him to hold one more memory of her face before Chi Chi disappeared from sight.


	17. Not so reluctant partners in crime

Chapter 17 – Not so reluctant partners in crime

Note: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters

As consciousness returned to Bulma she slowly opened her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in her head.    She focused her blurry eyes and pulled herself up, trying to cautiously balance on her very wobbly legs.  As she did so, everything came back to her in a sudden painful rush to the brain. 

**{Flashback}**

_Battles, hideous creatures, death everywhere.  She saw the job that Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz had been doing.  Wiping entire races from existence without mercy. She forced herself to concentrate and not be repulsed by what she saw in Radditz's mind.  She saw the plans laid by Prince Vegeta to break free from the tyrant Freeza's yoke. The constant conflicts with Zarbon while in Freeza's servitude.  **So they do know each other, Zarbon is their mortal enemy. So this is what Radditz meant as being very bad. ** **Oh god no.  Freeza is going to come and destroy everything.  **_

_As she hurriedly started to withdraw from his mind, she saw the picture of Goku in his memories.  His reaction to the picture now made sense. **Oh my god.  Goku is his……brother? Goku is from the same race as these killers?**  **No!**_

**{End flashback}**

"Oh god.  What have I done?" she groaned.   Bulma slumped back down to the floor curling into a foetal position, clutching her head as the pain continued to throb.  Dimly, she could hear raised voices on the other side of the door and could only assume that it was Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa in a heated discussion regarding her actions.

Vegeta's blood pressure was at boiling point as he yelled at Radditz. "Radditz, you are a fucking fool!  What possessed you to let down your guard around her!?" 

Radditz was currently slumped in a corner, a steady stream of blood trailing from his mouth down to his chin.  "I, I don't know why, Highness.  My feelings…" he started weakly before he was interrupted by Vegeta.

Vegeta's hands formed into fists, ready to strike Radditz again. "Feelings!?  What feelings?  A Saiyan doesn't have feelings!  You exist to serve me, not to satisfy your urges! Fuck!" He finished, breathing heavily.  It was in Vegeta's mind just to vaporise Radditz where he lay.  He turned to Nappa who had not seen fit to add anything to the conversation, and had remained in his current bowing position on the floor.  "Where were you Nappa when that _woman_ decided to use her mind tricks on _that _pathetic lump of skin?"

Nappa gulped and he paled, clearly unhappy that he had been drawn into the discussion.  "Training, Highness.  I was unaware of Radditz's location or his _intentions._" 

Vegeta backhanded him across the face anyway, regardless of the fact that Nappa had been attending to his duty.  Nappa took the lesser of two evils and remained in his position on the floor, too fearful to look at Vegeta's face.  Vegeta stalked over to his bed and sat down heavily, rubbing his temples with his hands.  "I have to kill her," he stated softly, as if to himself.  "She knows too much."  This was the first time he felt any regret at the thought of killing another being.  As much as he did not want to admit it, Bulma had gotten under his skin and into his mind; regardless of how much he tried to block her out.

Radditz weakly got up from the floor.  During the brief and heated discussion with Vegeta, his ribs had been rebroken and one of his cheekbones cracked, which made it difficult.  "Please, Prince Vegeta.  Don't kill her, she has done nothing wrong.  It is all my fault.  Kill me in her stead.  Bulma is useful to you, I am not." He spluttered, spitting out a little of his blood onto the floor.

Vegeta turned his glare towards Radditz, snarling as he did so.  **_So, Radditz has been thinking of making her his mate?_**  "Who are you to presume that your opinion in this matter is of any worth?" He snapped.  "Both of you, leave me now.  I will deal with this situation.  Alone." 

Radditz's face fell as Vegeta told him and Nappa to leave.  If he left now, Bulma would be dead in a matter of minutes.  He was sure of it.  Stubbornly, he raised his chin and stared at his prince in a threatening manner.  One further glare from Vegeta and he rethought his position, quickly.  He bowed low and with Nappa left Vegeta's quarters to head back up to the med wing to get patched up.  **_I'm sorry Bulma.  I tried.  I am weak._**

****

Bulma meanwhile had deduced that she was in Vegeta's bathroom.  The door was not locked but she did not dare try to escape.  "So this is it," she whispered to herself.  "The end of my life.  I was hoping it would not come so soon."  As she spoke to herself the door slid open, revealing the very agitated form of Vegeta staring down at her.  

"Get up." He commanded tersely.  When she did not obey immediately, he strode over to her and grasped her arms, pulling Bulma to her feet.  Vegeta then half dragged her out of the bathroom and forced her to sit on his bed while he remained standing.

Bulma could not at first bring herself to look at his face.  "Vegeta," she started calmly, summoning the courage to bring her chin up and stare him directly in the eyes, " if you are going to kill me, then get it over with.  Only please make it painless, I couldn't take any pain."

Vegeta was startled by her calmness in facing her own death.  But as he locked his own black eyes with her blue eyes he could see her terror and fear.  **_I can't kill her.  What has she done to deserve death? _**

****

Taking a deep breath, he issued a reprieve of sorts to Bulma. "I'm not going to kill you, yet.  You may still be of some use to me and my plans.  I assume that after your little trick with Radditz you are aware of all my plans."

Bulma had the grace to look ashamed of her actions with Radditz.  "Yes, I do.  All I wanted to know was the connection between you three and Zarbon.  That's it.  I just got more than I asked for." She finished lamely.

"Forget about that fool Radditz.  He knows better than to leave himself so open.  The only reason he did so is because the besotted idiot wants to take you as his mate."

Bulma's eyebrows rose. "His mate?"

Vegeta studied her quizzical expression.  **_Do humans not mate for life?_**

****"Yes, his mate.  However, now is not the time to discuss Saiyan customs with you woman.  I want to solve the problem at hand."  He paused, thinking.  "I have seen your expertise with our pods.  Very impressive.  What I want to know is can you make weapons and fit them to a ship?"

Bulma nodded shakily, her fear of death still not dissipating. "Yes, I can."

Vegeta smirked.  "Good.  What I also need to know is about the shield around Earth.  Can the shield be breached?"

Bulma thought carefully about her next answer.  If she gave him the information, then possibly millions of people could die.  If she didn't, the result could end up being the same.  "I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't aren't I?" She snapped.

Vegeta walked forward and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.  "I'm losing patience with you woman, can it or can't it?  Don't forget, I can still carry out your execution."

Bulma shuddered slightly at his touch, hating herself for wanting him even after he had forced her to betray her own planet.  She forced herself to look at him again. 

****

**_God, forgive me for what I am about to do._**  

"Yes, Vegeta it can be.  Before I came here to Station Delta to work, I helped run a company with my father called Capsule Corporation.  The company is the most technologically advanced company in the world and helped develop the software for the shield.  Therefore, I can, with a little time crack the codes and open a portal for a short time without detection."  Bulma closed her eyes trying in vain to stop the flood of tears that fell from her eyes.  She felt like she had just sealed Earth's fate.

Vegeta took his hand away from her face, a grin firmly in place.  "Good.  Radditz was right after all about you.  You are indeed most useful to me.  I definitely will not be killing you."  Bulma took a deep breath, relieved at his words.  She stood up, making a move towards the door, thinking that he would contact her when work was to start.  

Vegeta quickly grasped her by the waist before she could go more than 2 steps.  "Not so fast, woman." He breathed down her neck, smirking. "For the next week at least, you will stay with me at all times.  I can't let a wonderful little asset like you out of my sight, even for a moment." **_Yes, and this way I can prevent Radditz from taking you as his mate.  _**

Bulma struggled in his arms, a horrified look on her face.  "What do you mean stay with you?  You can't mean stay here, in your quarters."

"Of course.  That's exactly what I mean.  No one will notice.  After all you are assigned to take care of my needs."  He paused, taking in her horrified look.  "Don't worry woman, nothing will happen to you, unless you want it to."

Bulma fell silent; knowing that nothing she could say would change the situation.  Now she was joined at the hip for the next week at least with Vegeta.  She had gotten herself into this mess, no one else had.  It was all up to her to get out of it.  

**_I'm not so sure I want to though.  _**


	18. Your place or mine?

Chapter 18 – Your place or mine?

Note: I don't own DBZ or any DBZ characters

Radditz paced frantically in the med wing waiting for a med tech to patch him up.  The pain from the injuries inflicted by Vegeta had lessened somewhat, but the pain in his heart had not.  As if speaking a mantra, he repeated over and over to himself the words, "What have I done?"

Nappa observed Radditz's behaviour with an expressionless face.  The only reason he was with Radditz in the med wing was because he had nowhere else to go at the present time and he had to give Vegeta time to complete his task.  He did not feel any pity for the younger man.  As far as Nappa was concerned, Radditz was acting like an infatuated youth, not a loyal soldier, as he should be. Also, Nappa was of the opinion that both the woman and Radditz should have been disposed of together.  

"Soft fucking fool." He snorted, breaking into Radditz's self pity.  "Prince Vegeta will have dealt with the stupid bitch by now.  No point in dwelling on it."

Radditz fixed a look of pure venom at his comrade.  "Shut the fuck up Nappa.  I didn't ask for your company, so leave before I make you!" 

Nappa chuckled harshly at Radditz.  "Think you can take me on, third class weakling?  Ha! Don't forget, I am an elite warrior with years more experience than you will ever have."  He turned to leave the med wing, his point made.  "I'm going back down to talk with the Prince now.  We still have a mission to complete."  

Radditz glared at the bald man's back as he entered the elevator.  "Bastard…" he hissed.  "When this is all over, and Freeza defeated, I will have your bald fucking head on a spike."

"Um, excuse me sir?"  A very nervous looking medical technician stood in front of him, unsure of whether Radditz was going to lash out violently at him.  "Sir?" He questioned again.  "We are ready for you now.  Please come through."

"Fine." grunted Radditz.  His mind was still on Bulma though and it took him several seconds before, with a heavy heart, he followed the med tech.  **_Bulma, I'm sorry._**

****

Nappa made his way down to the refugee quarters, thinking about his past.  He understood Radditz's affection for Bulma, although he would never tell him that.  Once he had a mate of his own, who had been killed when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta.  As he had been assigned to the care and protection of Prince Vegeta he had escaped the same fate, but at the time he wished that he had not been so lucky.  When the tragedy had occurred he wanted to die himself, throwing himself into the most dangerous purging missions in an attempt to join his mate in death.  It did not work.  Over time, he realised the futility of it all and merely hardened his heart.  He would never take another mate, ever. His loyalty was now to his Prince until his death.

Nappa exited the elevator and paused before entering Prince Vegeta's quarters.  He could hear no sound, so assumed Vegeta must have taken care of the woman and was finetuning his plans.  As the door opened in front of him, he got quite a shock.  The woman was still alive?  

"Wha?" Nappa gaped at the sight of Bulma, still very much alive and breathing, sitting somewhat tensely on Vegeta's bed.

"Close your mouth Nappa.  I have no desire to see what the contents of your last meal were." Snapped Vegeta, fixing his black eyes on the lost for words Saiyan.  "There has been a small change in my plans.  The woman, has proven herself to be more useful alive than dead.  Quite an interesting _chat _we have been having."  He glanced at Bulma who shot back a hate-filled glare.

Nappa recovered his senses, kneeling on the floor in front of Vegeta.  "What do you want me to do, Highness?"

Vegeta continued to look at Bulma, who was tensely awaiting his reply.  He stroked his chin, rubbing it back and forth as he thought.  "Firstly, we will not be taking the pods as planned.  I have another ship for that purpose.  Secondly, Ms Briefs will be staying in my quarters until our departure. She will be with me at all times. During the times I am using the training facility you Nappa will be responsible for her welfare."  He stopped upon seeing Nappa's outraged look. "No arguments, Nappa unless you want to visit the next dimension on a one way ticket!"

Nappa bowed his head in obedience.  "Yes Highness, I will do as you ask."     

Inside he seethed.  **_How could he let her live?  She is dangerous._**

"Good.  I will inform you when your services are required.  Go and train."

Nappa lifted his head, staring directly at Bulma with a barely disguised look of hatred.  She was barely able to repress a shudder. 

"A question Highness, if I may?"

"What is it, Nappa?" Vegeta replied impatiently.

"Radditz, Highness.  Is he not to be part of this _guard_ duty?"

"No." Vegeta replied harshly. "They are not be left alone together at any time. Any other questions, Nappa?"

"No Highness.  I await you further instructions."  With that, he bowed once more and left the room, going to the training facility.

Bulma spoke aloud softly after Nappa left the room. "He hates me.  He wants me dead."  

"Yes, he does," Vegeta replied matter of factly.  "Nappa thinks that you are dangerous.  At this stage, I would be inclined to agree.  After all, you have reduced one of my soldiers to the state of an infatuated fool."  He grinned.  "Not likely that you will be able to do that to Nappa, though.  He has no interest in women at all."

"Thank you for reassurance, _your highness,_" she replied sarcastically.   "I suppose that I should go and get some of my belongings transferred down here then.  I have no intention of being without what I need." 

"No woman.  You and I will collect them.  Together.  Did you forget what I said earlier?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly, gauging her reaction.

Bulma's eyes narrowed with displeasure.  "Fine!  We'll go _together._  I have to reroute my calls to a portable device so that it won't arouse any suspicion.  Luckily, my team leader has allowed me to continue working on whatever you require so I don't have to report to her.  Oh and in case you had forgotten, my name is Bulma!" she shrieked.

Vegeta chuckled without any warmth.  "Well, _woman_ if you are finished with your little tirade, shall we leave?"

"Bastard…." She spat back.  

Vegeta grabbed her arms, drawing his face close to hers, sensing her discomfort as he replied. "Yes, I am.  And one day, you'll get to see how much of a bastard I can be. Lets go.  Now!"  Once again Vegeta had to bodily force her to move.  He pulled at her arms, half dragging her from his room to the elevator.  

The journey up to Bulma's quarters was thankfully short and silent, the atmosphere thick with tension.   Bulma stole quick glances at Vegeta as they travelled upwards, trying to figure out what kind of person he really was.  He was like the four seasons, one moment cold like a blizzard in winter, the next calm like a spring day.  Regardless of his temperament, however, she could not deny that he was physically very attractive.

The elevator stopped, jolting Bulma from her train of thought.  "We are here." She stated simply.

Vegeta looked down at her and grasped her waist firmly, leading her out of the elevator down the hall.  "What number?" he asked.

"Thirty seven." Bulma replied.   She felt a great deal of apprehension at letting Vegeta enter her quarters.  To date only 2 people had been in there, including herself.  Lisa was the only person on the station she liked and trusted enough to have any kind of friendship with.  

"Well?  Open the door."  Vegeta snapped.  

"Okay, keep your wig on."  Bulma giggled as she opened the door, despite the tension.  The hair Vegeta had was definitely real.  No one in his or her right mind would buy a wig like that.  "Well, this is my humble abode." She said, expansively throwing her arms out.  "Not exactly a palace, but it does the job."

The room was bigger than Vegeta expected.  Large enough for a king sized bed, extra furniture and an ensuite bathroom.  He let go of her waist and walked around the room towards the window, which gave a view of the darkness of space outside.  He raised an eyebrow at messy state of her desk, strewn with small pieces of electronic equipment and her personal log.  While Vegeta explored her room Bulma grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothing and toiletries into it.  "Oh, can't forget the portable comms unit." She mumbled to herself.

"Woman."

"What is it?  Can't you see I'm busy here?" Bulma tersely replied.

"I have a better idea."

She continued stuffing clothing into her bag as she asked, "Well, what is it?  This better idea of yours?"

Vegeta turned slowly and walked towards Bulma.  When he reached her he removed the bag from her grasp.  "I don't think that staying in my quarters is such a good idea…" He couldn't finish because Bulma interrupted him.  

"Finally!"  She grinned.  "The voice of reason speaks!  I'll just unpack this stuff and you can leave.  Call me when you want work to start!"

Vegeta chuckled.  "Now if I could finish my sentence, woman, I had a little more to say."

"Well what is it, Vegeta?" Bulma snapped back.  Then realisation dawned on her as she saw the devilish grin on Vegeta's face.  "Oh no.  You are not suggesting that.."

"Oh yes.  I propose we stay here, in your quarters.  So much more _comfortable_ don't you think, _Bulma_?"  

  



	19. A realisation

Chapter 19 – A realisation

Note: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

The tension was broken by a sudden knock at Bulma's door, causing her to snap her angry gaze from Vegeta's amused expression. 

 "Oh god, what is it now?"  She cried in exasperation.

A familiar voice drifted through the door. "Hey Bulma, are you going to let me in girlfriend?"  

Vegeta stiffened.  "Who is that?"

"Dammit!  A friend, Vegeta.  I have to let her in or she'll think I'm hiding something.  You," she whispered at him, "get out of sight, I can't let her know that I have a man in my room."

Vegeta merely stayed where he was and crossed his arms, not showing any sign of budging.  "Asshole, move!" Bulma hissed at him again.  Vegeta fixed his black eyes on Bulma and shook his head.  "No, woman.  I give the orders.  Saiyans do not hide from anyone."  

"Come on Bulma.  Are you hiding a man in there or something?' giggled Lisa.

Bulma gritted her teeth in irritation. "Lisa, I'll catch up with you later!  Call me in 30 minutes, okay?  I'm in the middle of a shower."

On the other side of the door, Lisa frowned.  Bulma normally wasn't showering at this time of the day.  She decided to dismiss her suspicions for now.  "Okay Bulma, tell me about the mystery man then, okay?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bulma replied. "Yeah right.  Like I could get a man.  I'll wait for your call."  She then held her breath until she could hear Lisa walk away from the door.  **_Thank god.  This situation is a little difficult to explain right now. _**Feigning exhaustion, Bulma dropped face down on her bed with a soft thump, pulling a pillow over her head.  She had no intention of being around for Lisa's call.  

****

Vegeta strode over to the door, listening carefully to the retreating footsteps.  

"She is gone.  Now, where were we?" Vegeta said smoothly, advancing towards Bulma's prone body. 

She lifted herself up on her elbows and turned to face him bellowing loudly. "You can't stay here!  There is nowhere for you to sleep!" 

"Tsk, tsk, woman." Vegeta replied, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you blind as well as stupid?  There is a bed here.  I'm sure both of us can fit on it."

Bulma felt her face grow hot with anger.   Between clenched teeth, she spat back "I…will….not…share….a …bed…with …you, asshole!"

Vegeta sprang forward suddenly, gently grasping the back of Bulma's neck and drawing her towards him.  His warm breath on fell on her cheek and his eyes bored into hers, pulling her in.  His lips drew close, brushing her ear as he whispered, "I told you that nothing would happen unless you wanted it to."  

Bulma's breath quickened and her heart began to race.  The close proximity with Vegeta was dulling her instinct to flee and urging her to react to him.  She pulled her head back slightly, repositioning her lips to align with his and slowly advanced, commanded by a voice in her head that whispered hoarsely,**_ kiss me_**. Before she could make contact, however, he abruptly released her and got off the bed, looking at her with suddenly glowing eyes as if trying to gauge what she was feeling.  

"Think before you act woman.  The consequences of your actions could be far reaching." He said, almost cautioning her.

She glared back at him, horrified that she had attempted to kiss him. This was the man who had calmly decided on her death not more than a few hours ago.   "I am thinking.  I'm thinking that I am stuck in a room with a mass murderer who claims to have some twisted sense of honour." Bulma hissed with as much venom as she could muster. 

He remained silent for a moment.  The woman was absolutely right, of course.  It did not mean that he should agree with her.  During their brief embrace Vegeta had found himself mentally willing her on, slipping into her mind as her mental barrier dropped, hoping that she would respond to his touch. But he would have to control himself.   If she came to him, it would be of her own free will, not because he mentally commanded her to do so.  Bulma took his silence as a signal to continue insulting him. 

"Enough!" He snapped, stopping Bulma from launching into another tirade about his less savoury pursuits.  "Work has to be started on the weapons and you need to crack the shield code.  I suggest you get started as soon as possible, woman.  My patience is not infinite."

"Agreed." Bulma replied.  "The sooner I complete these tasks, the sooner you and your goons leave.  Now, because you or Nappa will be with me at all times, I will arrange to have meals sent down to the docking bay.  That way there are no interruptions and no questions."

Vegeta's reply was short. "Do that."

Bulma huffed at his response.  Vegeta was really like the four seasons.  Scowling, she grabbed a few extra tools for the first phase of her task, building a weapons system.  She slung the tool bag over her shoulder and glanced at Vegeta.  "Well, shall we get started?" she asked sarcastically.  Vegeta did not answer; he merely walked over and grasped her arm, leading her towards the elevator.

Once they had reached the docking bay, Bulma used her portable comms unit and ignoring the message left by Lisa, contacted the kitchen staff and ordered food for herself and Vegeta.  Then she got down to work, drawing up various designs for Vegeta to peruse while she worked on what materials to use.  Surprisingly, for someone so difficult to deal with Vegeta was easy to please as far as the weapons design was concerned.  He added a few modifications of his own, enhancing the potential accuracy and power of the design he had chosen.  Most of the materials needed for the project were easily obtained, so Bulma made a start as soon as Vegeta approved the design.  They both paused briefly for the food that was delivered and then Bulma commenced construction.  During the hours that followed, Vegeta barely spoke one word to Bulma; instead remaining cross-legged in meditation on the floor, concentrating on the battle to come.   Once during this time, Bulma attempted to leave the area on the pretence of grabbing some more tools from another workstation.  She had not even taken one step before Vegeta had grabbed one of her ankles firmly, thereby preventing her little escape attempt. 

Eventually, tiredness started to overtake Bulma's body, causing the tools to slip from her hands and clatter noisily to the steel floor.  Vegeta snapped out of his meditative trance and deftly caught Bulma as she started to slide off her chair towards the floor.  Cradling her sleeping form in his arms, Vegeta carried Bulma towards the elevator ascending slowly to her quarters.  During the short journey she did not stir once, her body seemingly oblivious to him holding her.  He gazed down at her face, which was for once calm, and resisted stroking her cheek.  To Vegeta, Bulma was becoming more than a lustful attraction.  He silently cursed himself.  All this close contact with a woman was distracting him from training to his fullest extent.  He knew that he was so close to becoming a Super Saiyan that he could taste it, but with Bulma as a distraction, albeit a very attractive one, he was sure that he would not achieve it before Freeza's arrival.

Once he had reached Bulma's room, she awoke and struggled briefly, before she realised that it was Vegeta holding her and not someone else.    Without a single word he set her feet gently on the floor to allow her to open the door and let them both in. 

"Lights on." She commanded, untying her boots and walking into the bathroom.  "Do you want a shower at all, Vegeta?" she asked, too tired to argue with him.

"No." He turned his attention from Bulma and gazed out the window into the blackness of space.  "So little time…" he murmured to himself. " But I'm so close …"

Bulma decided not to ask what Vegeta was talking to himself about, for all she knew he could be completely insane.  Instead she turned the shower on and closed the door to the bathroom, stripping off her overalls before stepping in and revelling in the warm spray.  As she scrubbed away at the grease and sweat accumulated over the day, she found herself thinking that the arrangement she now had with Vegeta was not so bad after all. Once she got past the obvious problem with Freeza about to make an appearance.  At least Zarbon would not be trying to attack her now, not with a bodyguard in tow wherever she went.    

The water began to cool.  Bulma stepped out of the shower drying her in a towel instead of the air dryer, then carefully combed out her hair.  Luckily, she had left her t- shirt and a pair of leggings on the back of the door so she wouldn't be entering her room clad only in a towel.  Quickly she brushed her teeth then re-entered the bedroom to find Vegeta still in the same spot as she had left him, 20 minutes previously. Sitting on her bed, Bulma reset her alarm clock to awaken her at 6.00am and, yawning widely, pulled back her covers and slipped into the bed.  Vegeta still did not move an inch.  Bulma called out shut off the lights and, deciding she was too exhausted to care where Vegeta slept, promptly feel asleep.

Vegeta did not move from his spot by the window even after the lights had gone out. He continued to stare out into space for another 10 minutes, thinking about his next move, obsessing about transforming into a Super Saiyan.  Eventually he tore his eyes from the window and glanced over at the sleeping form of Bulma in the bed, raking his eyes over her curvaceous body and her long blue hair spilling over the pillow.  The desire to take her was strong.  As Vegeta stood next to the sleeping Bulma his tail slowly unfurled of its own volition and gently stroked her exposed arm, relishing the contact with her bare skin.  

Slowly, and almost regretfully, he regained his senses and moved his tail away from her.

He shed his clothing, and slipped into the bed carefully so as not to disturb her slumber.  Closing his eyes, he decided that his training would have to begin again in earnest as soon as possible, regardless of what he was beginning to feel for the woman next to him.

Far below in the refugee quarters, Radditz lay on his own bed, confused at the actions of Vegeta.  Nappa had informed him angrily that Vegeta had not disposed of Bulma as he said he would, and also that Vegeta and himself would be her constant companions until the three of them left Station Delta.   Radditz was not to have any contact alone with her, at all.  

Try as he might, Radditz could not put the pieces of the puzzle together.  "Why would he do that?" Radditz whispered to himself. "It can't just be because she discovered our plans, surely?" His mind ticked over, the pieces falling suddenly together, forming a picture, which made him snarl.   "Bastard!" **_He wants her for himself!  _** Radditz rolled onto his side, anger and grief plainly visible on his face as he tried to go to sleep and put all images of his Prince and Bulma together out of his mind.  He knew deep within his heart now that he would never have a chance in hell of making Bulma his mate.  With that as his last thought, his eyelids drooped, sending him into a deep sleep.

The night seemed to pass peacefully until a scream broke the silence. 

"No, no, no!  I won't! NO!"  Bulma screamed, clutching her arms tightly to her chest as she sat up in the bed.  The same dream had come back to plague her once again, and as before the last thing she saw before waking up was the gloating face of Zarbon, close enough for her to feel his breath against her cheek.  

She looked around, feeling vulnerable once again after the dream finished.  It was then she realised that someone else was in her bed.  With her.  Before she could scream again, a warm hand placed itself over her mouth.  "Calm down woman.  I won't harm you." Vegeta whispered.  Bulma relaxed somewhat upon realising it was Vegeta and slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth.  

"What was the dream about, woman?" He questioned. **_Was it the same as mine?_**

"That was no dream Vegeta, it's a nightmare.  I see a ship, strange people everywhere and in the middle of the ship, there is this ugly lizard creature."  She paused, shakily drawing in a breath before she continued.  "I don't know how I know this but I just know that the ugly lizard is Freeza.  I see Zarbon, he is holding me back.  Then, I see, I see…" she trailed off. **__**

"See what, woman?" Snapped Vegeta. **_ I must know if it is me she sees._**

"Fine!" Bulma shrieked.  "If you must know, I see you.  Beaten and bloody, almost dead!  And for some sick reason, I want to help you!  Happy now?!"

"Shut up, woman" Vegeta snapped.  "It's just a stupid dream.  Go back to sleep and stop disturbing me."

Bulma was tempted to give him a few choice phrases to insult him and harangue him about being in her bed, but she thought better of it.  In a strange way she found it comforting to have someone with her, even if he did insult her.  So, grinding her teeth, she lay back down and rolled over, turning her back to Vegeta drifting back into sleep.

Vegeta stayed in a sitting position, cradling his head in his hands, trying to process what he had just heard.  Despite trying to deceive his mind, he had begun to bond to this woman, she shared his dreams, and she felt his pain and anger.  He had only one course of action now; he could not leave her behind when he left for Earth.  Now Bulma would have to go where he went.  

  



	20. Testosterone rears its ugly head

Chapter 20 – Testosterone rears its ugly head

Note: I don't own DBZ 

When Bulma woke the next morning, she found Vegeta already dressed, standing by the window, looking out at the stars within the darkness of space.  For a moment, she thought that he had been there all night, then the nightmare came back to her and Bulma remembered that he had been beside her in the bed.  He did not stir or make any comment as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress.  

Bulma emerged from the bathroom some 15 minutes later, and Vegeta turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable.  Bulma wanted to be able to breach his mental barrier to discover what was happening in the dark recesses of his mind, but knew she could not, his defences were too strong.  Even so, she could still pick up on a strange energy enveloping them both.  It was almost as if Vegeta wanted to tell her something important, but could not.

Slightly unnerved by his intense gaze, Bulma turned away, putting her boots on, deliberately taking her time in lacing them up.  That way, she reasoned, he would either stop staring at her, or at least speak to her.  It seemed to have the desired effect when Vegeta finally spoke to her.  "Woman, stop wasting time.  We are leaving now." He rasped out, trying to keep emotions from his voice.

"Fine." She replied equally emotionlessly.  Bulma knew that something or someone was bothering him, but he would not tell her. 

Vegeta in turn narrowed his eyes at her toneless, dead reply.  He was not fooled by Bulma's feigned disinterest.  He had realised that Bulma was able to pick up on the energy surrounding them both and wanted to probe his mind to discover what exactly it was.  **_Not yet. Soon I will tell you everything…Bulma._**

Silently both left the room, entering the elevator in the hall. Vegeta broke the almost unbearable quiet as they descended. "Nappa will be escorting you today, I have training needs to be attended to.  Where is this training facility you spoke of?"  He spoke harshly, causing Bulma to whip her head around in anger.  She fixed him with her most venomous glare before replying.  "It's on level 35.  They are expecting you."

"Excellent.  First I will inform Nappa of the day's activities, then leave you in his care.  I expect the weapons to be ready when I contact you."

The elevator stopped then on the 14th level, both Vegeta and Bulma exited and made their way to Nappa's room.  The burly, bald-headed giant was already up and waiting for their arrival, distaste for his day's assignment curling his lip.  He kneeled and listened carefully to Vegeta's instructions, never once questioning his prince's authority.  His job done, Vegeta left Bulma alone with Nappa and proceeded towards the 35th level.  As Vegeta did so, he could almost feel a pull on his body, trying to force him to stay with Bulma.  With some effort, Vegeta brushed it aside and concentrated his thoughts on the workout he was about to get.

Once Vegeta had left, Nappa grabbed Bulma by the neck and spoke roughly to her.  "I don't know what witchcraft you used on those two, but it will not work on me.  If you pull any shit, you are dead.  Got that?"

Bulma nodded slowly, her eyes wide in fright.  She had realised that Nappa hated her, but not as much as to physically threaten her. She swallowed back the bile that had risen in her throat and motioned to Nappa to follow her to the elevator to take them both to the docking bay, where she would complete the weapons system.

The rest of the day seemed to pass without any incident.  None of the other technicians working on their respective tasks even gave her a passing glance or enquired about what she was doing. Occasionally, Bulma would feel the familiar prickling up her spine, but she ignored it, assuming it was her trepidation at having a large violent hate-filled man observing her. All day, Nappa had merely watched her complete her work, never speaking even when food arrived for both of them.    

Bulma was not listening to her instincts, as she should have been.  As she was so engrossed in her work, Zarbon was able to observe her from a fairly close proximity.  He was surprised to see Nappa with her and wondered why he would be acting as her bodyguard.  At first he assumed it was because Nappa had some attraction to her.  He let out a derisive snort.  It was very unlikely.  Zarbon knew from the past that Nappa had not one iota of interest in the opposite sex.  He had never indulged in the whores on Freeza's flagship or at any of his bases in all the time the Saiyans had been in Freeza's service.  It didn't matter anyway.  Zarbon was not interested in what he was doing with her.  He knew that Nappa, while being a strong elite Saiyan, did not have the power to match his own, and therefore would not be able to stop him from taking Bulma by force.  Despite this, Zarbon wanted to wait until he had Bulma's routine timed down to the last moment.  He had observed Bulma on several occasions and knew she did not leave until much later than the other technicians, always heavily absorbed by her work. Grinning maniacally, he moved away, his groin tightening in anticipation at what he was hoping he would soon be feeling.  **_See you soon Bulma._**

****

****

Vegeta meanwhile, had made an impressive start as a lab rat.    The gravity chamber the scientists had constructed appeared to do as they claimed.  Once he had learned to ignore the constant observation of his performance under his starting mark of 100g's by the scientists, he relaxed somewhat, launching himself into his normal intensive training regime, testing out new attacks on the bots installed in the chamber.  He could not believe the power he was forced to use, just to stop being squashed by the gravity.  Vegeta soon realised that if he continued with this level of training he could increase his power quickly, thus bringing him closer to the so far elusive level of Super Saiyan.

"Finally!  I am a genius!"  Bulma triumphantly cried, drawing the attention the other technicians around her.  She had finally finished the weapons system and, she felt, in record time. Nappa just grunted at her.

Looking around her and ignoring the curious looks of the other workers, she lifted the weapons into a storage box she had set aside for safekeeping.  Just as she was doing so, Vegeta arrived, interested to see how much work she had completed while he had been training.  To his immense surprise, he noticed that Bulma had finished and was now ready to leave the docking bay.  

He rose an eyebrow at Bulma's flushed and pride filled face.  "Quite finished gloating, woman?" he questioned, effectively tearing her good mood away.  

"Oh it's you." She replied rudely.  "As _requested,_ I have finished your first little task."

"Good."  Vegeta turned to Nappa.  "Take them to your quarters and ensure that no one is aware of what they are.  Go now."

Nappa bowed and obediently hefted the heavy box onto his shoulder, disappearing towards the elevator, visibly relieved at being able to leave.

Bulma sat down again in her chair, equally relieved at Nappa being dismissed.  After the incident first thing in the morning, she was happy to see the back of him.  Yawning, she rubbed a hand over her brow, trying to wipe away the sweat that had collected there during the day.  "God, I need a stiff drink." She murmured.  Suddenly she remembered the previous days call from Lisa.  

Pulling out her portable comms unit she called Lisa, totally ignoring Vegeta's presence.  "Hey Lisa!" she called out when her friend answered.  "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about yesterday.  Had a lot of work to do."  Bulma cast a quick glare in Vegeta's direction.  

Lisa smiled warmly back at Bulma.  "Hey, it's forgiven.  How about a drink?"

"I was hoping you'd say that.  Sure.  I'll see you in say, an hour?  At the usual bar?"

"Great!" Replied Lisa.  "Hope there's some prime man flesh around tonight!  I'll see you in an hour!  See ya!"  Bulma winced at Lisa's comment.   The connection was then cut, leaving Bulma with static.  She switched off the unit, then realised that Vegeta had listened to every word.

"You are not going anywhere without me." He stated simply.

Bulma rolled her eyes.  "I was not intending to go alone.  You can come as well. Although it might not be your scene." She grinned at him, hoping that he would be uncomfortable with the social scene and stay away.

He snorted at her attempt to dissuade him from going.  "You think I'm an idiot, do you?  I'll be there.  I can't let my asset slip through my fingers now can I?"

"Shit head." She snapped back, her temper rising.

"Now, now.  No more compliments woman.  Shall we leave?" He retorted sarcastically, his black eyes flashing in amusement at her expression.  Vegeta then stretched out and encircled her waist with his arm, moving her in the direction of the elevator.

Over an hour later, Bulma and Vegeta had made their entrance to the bar.  No one noticed their arrival apart from Lisa, who enthusiastically waved at Bulma, beckoning her over to the bar.  Vegeta took this as his cue to merge into the crowd, obscuring himself from Bulma's view.  He knew he would be able to keep an eye on her without any real trouble.    

Feeling strangely disappointed with Vegeta vanishing into the crowd, Bulma ordered a triple shot of vodka from the bar tender and, once she had the glass in her hand she threw the clear liquid down her throat, relishing in the warm glow the drink gave her.

"Whoa, Bulma!  What's the hurry?" giggled Lisa, slightly tipsy.

"No hurry, just feeling a little wrecked.  God, those guys from the tech grab are more trouble than they are worth." She groaned.  "But I don't want to talk shop with you.  Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Sure" Grinned Lisa, scanning the room for attractive men.  "Let's check out some of the talent here tonight, huh?"

"I knew that was coming.  Oh hell why not." Replied Bulma, half-heartedly looking around herself.  Every time she scanned the room, however, she found herself looking for Vegeta and no one else. No one else seemed interesting enough to her. **_What is wrong with me?  Why him?_**

****

Lisa seemed not to notice Bulma's disinterested participation in her usual routine.  All she was interested in was finding a man for the night. 

Bulma for her part ignored Lisa's chattering and withdrew into herself, starting to worry about Goku and his family on Earth.  She had no way of contacting him, and prayed that Kami had contacted him somehow to let him know what evil was about to arrive.   Bulma was going to attempt to buy him a little time by not giving Vegeta his exact location on Earth.  All things considered, Bulma felt it was the least she could do.  She stared down at her empty glass, and considered ordering another to drown her sorrows.  The whole situation was weighing heavily on her now.   She felt she had condemned the Earth to death, just to save her own worthless hide.  **_God, I ask again, forgive me._**

Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeal from Lisa.  "Bulma, Bulma!  Look at that guy over there!"  Lisa was positively drooling at the sight of some man, just entering the room.  With a sigh of slight annoyance, Bulma looked in the direction Lisa was staring.  "Sure Lisa, that's what you said about the last one." She replied lazily.  

Then Bulma realised who it was.  Radditz.  Caught like a deer in headlights, Bulma was frozen to the spot, unable to move. 

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Lisa spoke with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Nothing. Look, I should really go, I've got a lot of work to do………….."Bulma's voice trailed off. It was too late.  Radditz was standing directly in front of her, cutting off her path of escape. 

 "Bulma…"He whispered softly as he gazed at her intensely. "We must talk. Now."

She turned, attempting to move away from him, but before Bulma could disappear into the crowd, Radditz grabbed her arm, ignoring her yelp of protest and dragged her away from Lisa.

"Radditz, stop it!" her voice rose to a loud shriek causing several heads to turn towards the disturbance.  "I don't want to talk to you.  Leave me alone!"  Bulma then turned in Lisa's direction and yelled. "Call security, quickly!"  

Slightly stunned, Lisa did as she was instructed, hoping that they would arrive soon and stop this before the whole thing got out of hand.

"Shut up Bulma, I must tell you this now, before…."Radditz stopped mid sentence, suddenly shocked into silence by the appearance of Vegeta.  He released her arm from his grasp, glowering at his Prince.

"Before what, Radditz?" Vegeta growled, raising his power slightly, the blue aura around him sparking into life.  He had also observed Radditz's entrance into the bar and knew what he trying to do.  **_Fuck off Radditz; the woman will be my mate._**

****

Radditz took a deep breath to bolster him before replying.  "Before you get here, _Highness_" he replied caustically.  "I know now you want her for yourself.  But you can't have her, she is mine!" His own power rose, a red glow visibly swirling around him.

Vegeta laughed at the larger man, the cheerless sound chilling Bulma to the core.  "Yours?" He smirked, unfurling his tail from his waist and wrapping it around Bulma's pulling her close to his body.  "You dare to presume that this woman is yours?  You know the laws, soldier.  The stronger warrior has the right." He paused looking closely at Bulma's slender neck. "Besides, I don't see your mark." 

Bulma was outraged.  She was being treated like cattle at a farmer's auction.  "I'm no ones anything!" She yelled.  "Release me!"

Vegeta responded by putting his muscular arms around her, turning Bulma to face him.  "Woman, you have no say in this." He spoke softly, almost comfortingly.  

Radditz threw his head back and let out a roar of anger, enraged at Vegeta holding Bulma so closely.  "I challenge you Prince Vegeta, for this woman!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before replying to the challenge.  "As you wish, fool. Be prepared for your death!" With that he released Bulma and launched himself at Radditz, ignoring the crowd of people around them both.  Bulma was rooted to the spot, unable to tear her gaze from the two warriors about to fight to the death.

Shocked at the speed at which Vegeta was coming at him, Radditz barely had time to block the flurry of blows attempting to land on his midsection.  He stepped back and delivered a powerful kick to Vegeta's head, sending him back several meters.  Vegeta landed heavily, then he rose to his feet wiping away the blood from his mouth.  "Nice, Radditz.  But it will be the only blow you land, I promise you.' He smirked.

"I will kill you, Prince or not!" Radditz responded angrily.  

Both of the Saiyans advanced on each other, circling and looking for a weak spot.  Vegeta struck first, delivering a quick succession of crushing blows to Radditz's ribs, the sickening cracks clearly audible throughout the room. He gasped, the pain rushing through his body and forcing him to the floor.  It was obvious to the now silent crowd around them that Radditz was by far the weaker fighter.  As Vegeta took the opportunity to strike him viciously in the face breaking his jaw, Radditz weakly tried to block the blow and retaliate with his own.  Vegeta, sensing that the fight was close to it's end, quickly phased out and reappeared behind the ailing warrior, wrapping his tail around Radditz's neck, squeezing tightly, cutting off the air supply to Radditz's lungs.  "Still want to kill me, Radditz?" He mocked.   "Should I let you live?"

"No, kill…. me…. now."  Choked out Radditz.  

Vegeta looked over to the horrified face of Bulma, pale faced and shaking, her eyes fixed on the gruesome scene.  With a growl of triumph, he released his tail from around Radditz's neck; allowing the larger Saiyan to slump to the floor, gasping and coughing, blood pooling around him.  

The crowd stepped back as Vegeta advanced towards Bulma, Radditz's blood spattered on his clothing.    Bulma could feel the power and emotions radiating from Vegeta overwhelm her and fainted, falling into Vegeta's waiting arms.  Carefully cradling her limp body in his arms, Vegeta carried her away from the bar, oblivious to the crowd's stares, just as the security detail arrived to quell the disturbance.

  



	21. More news for Goku

Chapter 21 – More news for Goku

Note: I don't own DBZ

Special thanks to:  gravidy, mischief maker, neon rose, daydream5290

 Yaviewen, CX-chan, Xennie.B, bardocksbabygirl, dragon's moon, Jadedbest (I miss your reviews on MMO, let me know if you want me to just send each chapter as I complete it), Laura, Kewla, Lauren, lunarkitty, p.geta, onna (I'm not making one single bloody change to this fic – hopefully FFN doesn't get all bent out of shape about it) and otepoti.

Goku waited impatiently outside the hyperbolic time chamber, anxious to get in and train to his absolute limit.  It had been agreed that Krillen and Yamcha go in first, as both were in desperate need of extra training, having slacked off considerably since the battle with Garlic Junior.  Not that he could blame them.  The concept of fighting did not run through their blood as it did with his.   Tien and Chao Tzu were currently in there, also only using one day to train.  Goku had different plans for himself; he was going to take the maximum two days training.  He had to.  Everyone, his family, friends and even Piccolo were relying on him to repel the threat to the Earth. 

From the corner of his eye, he observed Piccolo going through the complicated motions of his warm up routine.  He had to admit that Piccolo intrigued him somewhat.  This was the man who had single handily terrorised the Earth for several years with the intention of taking over the world.  However, during the long protracted battle with Garlic Junior and his henchmen he had changed for the better.  His previously cold heart was beginning to thaw, and all because of a small boy whose faith in him was unshakeable. 

Growing ever more impatient and bored because of his enforced inactivity, Goku rose from floor intending to offer to spar with Piccolo, who never turned down a good fight.  As he strode out to Piccolo however, Kami waylaid him.

"Goku, I must speak with you before you start your training."  Kami's face wore a troubled look as he looked at Goku.

"Yes Kami?  What is it?" He replied, silently hoping that there was not going to be any more problems on top of the ones the Earth already had.

Kami studied his expression closely. "Remember, I can read your mind Goku.  And yes, there are more complications."

Goku's face fell.   "What now?  How could this situation possibly get any worse?"

Kami moved Goku towards a bench outside the time chamber and motioned for him to be seated.  "Well, Goku it's like this.  Remember how 2 days ago I visited you and your family and conversation we had?"

Goku rolled his eyes in exasperation.  Was Kami not going to get to the point? "Yes, I recall that event." He replied caustically.

Kami pretended not to notice the look of impatience and irritability on Goku's face as he answered.  "One of the Saiyans coming here is your brother."

"My brother?" Yelled Goku in surprise.  "How do you…"

"Know?  I am the God of the Earth, remember." Kami chuckled, but cheerlessly.   "He and the other two Saiyans will be wanting you to join them in a partnership of sorts, to help them defeat Freeza.  Then there is the other problem.  The shield, which so carefully protects the Earth, will be breached. By one of your friends."

"How can that be possible?  None of these guys has the first idea about that sort of thing.  Besides, all of them are here, with us."

"Oh, but there is one who is not here.  The young lady, Bulma."

Goku was horrified.  "Bulma?  But she would never do that!" He yelled loudly, trying to defend his friend.

Kami gently laid his hand on Goku's shoulder to calm him.  "Not willingly.  The Saiyans will give her no choice in the matter.  She either does this or dies.  I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I am, Kami.  Poor Bulma.  If any one of them hurts her, I'll kill them!"  Goku snarled, baring his teeth.

Kami stood up, deciding it was best to leave Goku alone.  "She won't be hurt in any way, Goku.  Bulma is part of this, but how is not clear to me yet.  I'm sorry that I cannot see more."  He walked away, leaving the agitated Goku with his head in his hands, once again wishing that times were much more peaceful.

Goku tried to brush aside the anguished thoughts in his head about Bulma.  She was his dearest, most trusted friend.  Goku decided not to inform the others about her situation.  Yamcha for one, because as her ex boyfriend he had a special connection to her and would probably do something stupid.  Then there was the other problem Kami spoke about.  He now had a brother.  But what kind of brother?  Was this brother someone to trust and ally with or someone he would have to destroy?  

Pausing in his thoughts briefly, he glanced at the clock outside the hyperbolic time chamber and noticed that Tien and Chao Tzu would be emerging very soon.  Then he and Piccolo would be able to enter and start training, to become ready for what could very well be their last battle ever.   He stood up, stretched and made his way over to Piccolo, who was now performing a series of complicated katas.

"Care to spar, Piccolo?" Goku asked cheerfully, trying to carefully disguise the turmoil inside his head.

Piccolo grunted at him, not fooled by his upbeat question.  "I heard every word, Goku."

"You did?"  Goku was surprised, he never saw Piccolo as the type to eavesdrop on a private conversation.

"Yes. My ears do more than frame my face.   What are you going to do?"

Goku knitted his eyebrows together, thinking carefully.  "I'm not going to tell any one about it.  I have to focus on the larger threat, this Freeza person.  I expect you to remain silent also, Piccolo."

Piccolo sighed deeply before replying.  "As you wish, Goku.  I don't agree with your decision, but this information was told to you in confidence, so nothing will come from me."

"Good.  Now, shall we spar?" Goku grinned, eager to brush aside his problems.

Piccolo growled in response, moving his body into an attacking position. "Fine.  But be ready, I won't be holding back!" 

Goku merely laughed and launched himself towards Piccolo, all his cares in the world temporarily forgotten.

About an hour into the sparring session, the door to the hyperbolic chamber opened and Tien and Chao Tzu emerged, looking very much worse for wear.  Goku stopped in mid punch and ran across to them, eager to find out how much they had improved.  

"Well, how was it?"

"Great!" replied Tien, wiping a few last drops of sweat from his baldhead.  "But I have to say, Goku one year in there is more than enough for Chao Tzu and I.   I hope that we have improved sufficiently to assist."

Goku smiled warmly at his two friends.  They looked absolutely exhausted and in need of food and a good wash.  "That's really good!  I'm happy that both of you are out now though cos Piccolo and I need to get in there ASAP."

At the mention of his own name Piccolo strode over to the small group, nodding at Tien and Chao Tzu in greeting.  "Well?" He questioned looking over at Goku.  "Wouldn't you say that it is time to go in, Goku?"

"Sure.  But there is one thing I need to do before going in."

Piccolo rolled his eyes in annoyance, quite sure that he knew what Goku needed to do.  "Don't tell me.  You need to eat?"

Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head out of habit.  "You know me too well Piccolo.  I'll need about an hour and then we'll go in, okay?"

"Fine." Piccolo grumbled.  He still found the idea disgusting, especially when Goku was doing the eating.  The man acted like a pig at a trough when he ate. "One hour or I'm going in alone, got that?"

"Yep!  Now where's the food?  Mr Popo!  Anymore food around here?"

After a satisfying meal shared with Tien, Chao Tzu, Krillin and Yamcha, Goku patted his now full belly; pleasantly surprised that Mr Popo had proven to be almost as good a cook as Chi Chi. **_Ah, Chi Chi, I miss you so much._**

Goku stood up, and quickly went outside, having noticed Piccolo impatiently pacing back and forth, eager to get down to some serious training.   He turned back to his friends still eating at the table.  "So guys, I'll see you in two days."

Krillin spoke for the group. "Okay, take care in there, Goku.  Remember, we need you.  We'll all be waiting for you here."

"Right.  Let's go Piccolo.  Time to get down to it."

Farewells finished, Piccolo and Goku then strode over to the time chamber and entered, disappearing into the void within.

  



	22. Minds unlocked

Chapter 22 – Minds unlocked  

Note: I don't own DBZ

Vegeta managed to get Bulma to his own quarters on the 14th level without her awakening from her unconscious state.  He figured that his room would be a good place to wait until things died down.  Vegeta cursed himself inwardly as her carried her in and placed her on his bed.  He knew that he had acted in an incredibly stupid and weak manner in the bar, but he had felt there was no other option.  

His feelings, which had been successfully buried within through years of training, were now beginning to surface.  All because of a woman.  Jealously and rage had boiled to the surface when Radditz had approached Bulma, intending to make her his mate, willingly or unwillingly.  Now Vegeta had to contend with the fact that Radditz was now likely never going to follow orders again and that he himself had begun bonding to Bulma, the urge to take her as his mate overriding everything else.  

His body stiffened as he sensed Bulma beginning to rouse from her unconsciousness.  She sat up slowly, her eyes opening and gradually getting accustomed to the dim lighting in the room.  Upon realising that she was not in her own room, she panicked, bringing her legs up to her chin in a defensive manner, her back against the wall.  Her voice quavered as she cried out plaintively,  "Who, who's there?"

 "Calm down woman." Vegeta replied, as softly as he possibly could, seating himself on the edge of the bed, close to her shaking body.  "Oh god, she half sobbed, I thought you were………." Bulma's voice broke off, deciding at the last minute to keep that little fear to herself.

Vegeta for his part, ignored what Bulma had just said, preferring to say nothing.  Now realising that Vegeta was with her, Bulma relaxed slightly, easing her legs away from her body and tentatively moved closer to Vegeta.  Slowly, the events up in the bar came back to her, causing her natural curiousness to bubble to the surface.

"Will Radditz live?"  

"Unfortunately, yes." Growled Vegeta, a note of possessiveness in his reply, his emotions getting the better of him for a few seconds.  

Deciding to press the point further, Bulma asked, "Why did you…" but she was interrupted by Vegeta's harsh voice.  "To teach him a lesson.  He had been warned. I have no need for infatuated soldiers, so therefore removing the object of his desire from his grasp was necessary, nothing more."

"But…"

Vegeta snapped at Bulma, causing her to retreat and press herself against the wall again.  "But nothing, woman.  No more questions.  I have told you all you need to know.  Keep your focus on the work ahead. Remember, your own life depends on it."

Bulma gulped, remembering that it was her boundless curiosity that had put her directly into danger.  Regardless of the strange energy that seemed to engulf them both, Bulma could still see the violent, feral side of Vegeta, cruelly taunting Radditz, goading him into a fight that the weaker man could not win. Reluctantly, she bit back a sharp-tongued tirade and kept her mouth shut.  She glared back at Vegeta wishing that she could get into his mind and find out what was really happening.

Vegeta sensed her desire to know more and lightly placed his hands on her face, gently stroking her jaw, secretly revelling in the heat that sprang forth from her soft skin.  "Don't even try it, woman.  I'm not a weak-minded fool like Radditz.  Go to sleep." He whispered, his tone dangerous.  The position now made clear to Bulma, he withdrew his hands and moved from the bed, assuming a cross-legged position on the floor.  He waited until he could hear her breath become deep and steady before allowing his own eyes to close, drifting into sleep.

The bar meanwhile had been cleared and closed up for the night, the security detail ejecting the last few drunken stragglers with brute force and threats.  Medical technicians then started to patch Radditz up where his prone body lay, his blood still pooling around him.  After staunching the wounds on his torso, the med techs started on the tricky business of resetting his jaw careful not to cause any further injury.  

If Radditz was feeling any physical pain he did not show it outwardly.  His pain was not purely physical.  Radditz had been beaten and injured worse, many times before.  No, this time the pain he felt most was the searing agony of loss.  He had taken the gamble and lost the one person he desired most to the stronger warrior, Prince Vegeta.  In those few brief moments of pain, Radditz had seen everything clearly, realising too late that what he wanted he could not have.  It was obvious that Vegeta wanted Bulma for himself, to take her as his life mate, to mark her as his own.  When this thought entered his mind, Radditz's eyes began to water, the tears threatening to overflow and spill unchecked down his face.  Only by a supreme effort did he manage not to further shame himself.   Radditz knew that he should have been given a honourable death at the hands of Vegeta, but it seemed fate was laughing at him, instead of being given honour; fate was intent on tearing his soul apart.   

The med techs gently raised his battered body onto the hovering gurney, careful not to jolt him on his short journey up to the med wing.  As they had been the last two times Radditz had required medical care, they were amazed at the amount of punishment a body could take.  They took him up to med wing so that he could rest and recover quicker, once again settling him in the same room and leaving him in darkness, alone with his pain.

No dreams or nightmares plagued Bulma, although she could not stay asleep for longer than an hour at a time.  She continuously woke up, the vision of Radditz and Vegeta savagely attacking each other still bothering her.  It had become obvious that Radditz wanted her, but what of Vegeta?   Bulma wanted to believe that he had taken such violent action to prevent Radditz from being distracted, but several things did not add up.  For one thing there was the way he had held her, one half of him being protective but the other half being possessive. And the mark he spoke of.  Did these men mark their women like a brand of ownership, like a rancher would do to his cattle?  Or was it something deeper? A voice whispered in her mind, **_it's like an unspoken bond…_**

Bulma did not want to admit it to herself, but she was frightened and confused by the feelings rising within in her, feelings of lust and the desire to be with Vegeta and be his and his alone.  She had never felt this way about Yamcha or any other man.  The force drawing Bulma towards Vegeta was seemingly unstoppable.  For every time she had close physical contact with him, small currents of electricity ran through her body, the desire to let him have his way with her rising unbidden in her mind and her body.  It was taking all of her self-control to resist, but now she could feel her defences starting to weaken and crumble away.  

Vegeta watched Bulma silently in the darkness.  He could see her beautiful face; her brows knitted together in concentrated thought, the cogs of her mind working over like a clock keeping time.  Every time he had touched her, Vegeta wanted to rip her clothing from her lush body and take her there and then, regardless of where they might be.  Then Vegeta would let Bulma see into his mind, see his memories, his fears and his innermost desires, give himself to her and she would give herself to him. But only when the time was right.  Too much had to be achieved first.  Stopping in his own thoughts, Vegeta noticed that Bulma had fallen back into a deep sleep, worry still present on her face. He rose quietly and lifted her into his arms, taking her up to her own quarters so as not to arouse any suspicion from the any other refugees that may have seen him enter his quarters with her.    

When morning came, Bulma found Vegeta once again ready to leave for the training facility for the day.  Drowsily, she pushed herself off the bed ready to go into the bathroom for a shower, suddenly realising that she was now back in her own room.  Noticing the impatient scowl present on Vegeta's face, Bulma decided not to try any conversation with him and padded silently to the bathroom for a shower.

The day went on much the same as the previous.  Vegeta proceeded to the 35th level as before and Bulma had taken her personal laptop with her down to the docking bay, and feverishly worked on the shield codes.            As she arrived with Nappa, a few of the other technicians whispered amongst themselves, gossiping about her pivotal role in the events of the previous evening.   Regardless of the snide whispered comments Bulma knew that she had a job to do and could not dwell on what had happened to Radditz.  She reasoned unconvincingly that he would be all right and not overly affected by his defeat to Vegeta.  Still, it did not make her feel any better about it.  She knew that she consciously and unconsciously had caused all of Radditz's problems.  

With a deep sigh, Bulma immersed herself back into the job at hand, paying no attention to the glowering Nappa behind her.

Vegeta had informed Nappa earlier that day of what had transpired in the bar.  To Nappa, Bulma had been considered mildly dangerous before, now she was positively lethal. 

Despite all of his careful training over the years to keep Vegeta from bonding, Bulma had succeeded in breaking through Vegeta's cold exterior, causing him to begin bonding to her.  Nappa had always told Vegeta, from a very young age that bonding and taking a mate was foolish and left him open to attack from anyone who could see his weakness.  It was acceptable for the lower class soldiers, but not for elite and royalty.  Never mind that the loss of his mate had forced him to this conclusion and clouded his judgement.  Nappa was extremely loyal to his Prince and wished to spare him the same pain, which had been forced on him, all those long years ago.  

Glancing over at Bulma, he clenched his massive fists and resisted the temptation to snap her neck as she worked. If it was as Nappa had deduced and Vegeta had truly begun the bonding, then killing the girl was a sure fire way of killing his own prince.  

As Bulma cracked the first sequence of codes for the shield, she discovered what could be a fatal flaw in Vegeta's master plan.  Sure, the shield could be cracked to allow the ship to pass through, but her boast of the ship being undetected was just that, a boast.  Without some type of camouflage the ship could be shot down in a matter of minutes, even without the weapons attached.  Her train of thought was interrupted however, by a call on her portable comms device from a very concerned Lisa.

"Hi Lisa."

"Bulma!  Are you okay?  I mean after all that shit that went down last night, I thought for sure that the guy that carried you off was going to.."  Her voice broke off as Bulma interrupted her.

"Lisa, I'm fine, perfectly okay.  Nothing happened to me at all.  I just won't be going out for any drinks again for a while."

Lisa brightened considerably after hearing Bulma's reassurance.  "Hey that I can understand.  I guess no one wants to be the stations latest victim of vicious rumours.  I should know, I've been there myself." 

Bulma frowned as an idea came into her head.  "Hey Lisa, can you do me a very big favour?"

Lisa grinned back at her.  "Depends on what it is, Bulma.  Ask away!"

"Remember the guy from last night?  The one that lost.  Could you check on him for me?  I just want to make sure he's okay.  Can you do that for me?"

Lisa paused for moment before replying with a lustful grin on her face.  "Oh him.  Absolutely I can.  Maybe I can use my own special technique of cheering him up!"

Bulma laughed at her friend's expression.  "You are disgusting, Lisa.  Did I ask you to use sexual healing on him?"

"Nope.   But it works every time.  Oh, almost forgot.  Just thought you should know that security will not be questioning you.  I've sort of thrown them off the trail, just told them the fight was between two drunks."

Bulma was visibly relieved. "Thanks.  Anyway got to go.  Got some important work to finish.  Catch you later!"

The screen cut out leaving static.  Bulma switched it off, doubly relieved.  Firstly, Lisa would check on Radditz for her, secondly, the security detail would not be tracking her down for an explanation.  She leaned back in her chair her joints popping as she stretched, ready to launch back into cracking the codes.  Then once the codes were laid bare, the Saiyans would be able to connect at the right moment to the central computer on Earth via the network and stop it's program long enough for a portal in the shield to open.  She sighed heavily, drawing a glare from Nappa.  Trying to ignore the feeling of evil wash over her, which she assumed came from Nappa, Bulma hunched over her keyboard once again and starting on the second set of codes.

While Bulma continued her work on the codes, Vegeta had finally persuaded the technicians on level 35 to increase the gravity by 25, raising the level to 125g's above Earth's gravity.  As he only had a matter of days before departing Station Delta, Vegeta knew that he should attempt to get the most out of the technology available.  Every time he entered the chamber and started his training regime, Vegeta felt that he was getting closer to his goal and it pleased him greatly.  Freezer was going to get the shock of his life when the battle finally arrived.  His mouth curving into a sinister smile at the thought of killing Freeza, Vegeta launched himself at the attack bots, ready to blast them into oblivion.  

Up in the med wing, Radditz, although swiftly recovering physically was still aching with his mental and emotional pain.  His loyalty to Vegeta he knew would have to override everything.  It was just going to be painful seeing Bulma mated to anyone else but him.  Heavily, he rolled over onto his side, welcoming the twinge of pain come from his still tender ribs, distracting him from thoughts of Bulma.  

Lisa entered the med wing with some trepidation.  She had promised Bulma that she would check on Radditz, but considering the events of the evening before maybe he would not want a visitor.  It was obvious to her at least that Radditz was infatuated with Bulma.  She stood at the door of his room and drew in a deep restorative breath and smoothed her hair.  "Oh well, here goes nothing!" she said with false brightness in her voice as the door slid open allowing her access to the room.  

Radditz sensed someone enter his room and assumed that it was another one of the idiot med techs come to check on him again.    He had definitely had enough of their prodding and poking for one day.  "Go away." He growled.  

What he did not expect was a feminine voice replying.  "Well, if you feel that way about visitors, I'll leave you alone."

His hopes rose.  "Bulma?" 

"Nope, sorry big guy, you're getting a consolation prize, me."  Lisa stepped over to the side of his bed, grabbed a chair and sat down.  

"Who the hell are you?"

Lisa smiled despite the bad start.  "I'm a friend of Bulma's.  She asked me to check up on you, make sure you are okay.  Quite a performance you put on last night."

Radditz merely grunted back at her.  "I don't need pity."

Lisa gave him a hard look before replying.  "It's not pity.  Bulma wanted to make sure you were okay, and I had my own motives for coming here."

Radditz didn't answer as his mind was ticking over.  Bulma was lost to him forever; he could do nothing to change that.  Fate was cruel, it was true, but as he looked over Lisa maybe fate had given him a consolation prize.  A very attractive one at that.  He smirked as he answered smoothly, "And they are?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow and replied with a matching smirk on her face. "Oh, you're good.  I do believe you are catching on, Radditz."

Bulma barely noticed that Vegeta had arrived and relieved Nappa of his baby-sitting duty for the day.  She was so intent on the getting through the third set of codes that she jumped when he spoke to her.

"So woman, have you achieved anything today?" He drawled as his warm breath whispered against her exposed neck, sending little jolts through her body.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she almost erased her day's work.  "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He stepped back, running an interested eye over Bulma's laptop. "That didn't answer my question.  Have you made progress or not?"

Bulma did not answer immediately, instead focussing her energy on cracking the third sequence before replying.  "I'm a third of the way there.  I should be able to complete this in two days."  She paused briefly.  Then the problem of the camouflage came back to her.  "I need to know what ship you are intending to take."

Vegeta raised a quizzical eyebrow at her question. "Why would you need to know that?"

Bulma allowed herself brief smirk of triumph. It was so obvious that Vegeta had not thought of it himself. "The ship you take will need to be cloaked or camouflaged to avoid detection.  Even with the weapons and the portal being open, your ship can still be attacked and destroyed."

"Smart little bitch aren't you? He replied without malice.  Vegeta pointed towards the 

Batalhaian ship, now completely repaired.  "That is the transport we will be taking."

"Yes, I am." Bulma said with pride. "I'll have to get the dimensions so that the device I rig up will cloak it completely."

Vegeta stifled a grin at Bulma's proud expression. "Excellent.  Time to leave."

Once they had reached Bulma's quarters, Vegeta entered the bathroom for a shower.  As he washed up, Bulma realised that she had not made any entries into her personal log for three days.  So, taking what little private time that was available while Vegeta showered, she started relaying the events of the past three days into her log.  

Vegeta tensed as he heard Bulma record her personal log; assuming that another person was in the room by the way she spoke so familiarly to the device.  He stepped out of the shower leaving it running, wrapped a towel around himself and slowly eased the bathroom door open.  He relaxed as he saw Bulma, chatting to a device on her desk.  "So, my dear personal log, this has been the strangest three days of my life so far.  I can't quite explain why, but….I have this overwhelming urge to ……….man this is so hard." She paused before continuing, listening to make sure Vegeta was still in the shower. "That man has lit something inside of me, a fire that won't go out.  We seem to share a connection, an unspoken bond.  I don't know if he cares for me, how can he after only being around me for 4 days?  The urge to be near him tugs at me constantly, making me feel like I'm missing a part of myself when he isn't around."  Bulma then started to close her log down, before stopping to add more to her entry.  "It frightens me."  She stretched in her chair, arms above her head, arching backwards to relieve the tension in her limbs.  

Vegeta listened intently to her every word. 

Vegeta crept silently back into the bedroom, careful not to alert her.   Bulma slid off the chair and turned, intending to eject Vegeta from the shower so that she could have one herself.  As Bulma turned she found her chest pressed firmly against Vegeta's muscular one, still damp from his shower. The feeling of his bare heated skin filtered through her overalls, sending a jolt of electricity through her body.    Bulma struggled to regain her composure and opened her mouth to launch into a verbal tirade, only to find that she could not say a word.  Vegeta placed one of his fingers on her lips to silence her, his dark eyes holding her captive with his intense gaze. 

"No words, woman.  Don't say a word." He whispered softly.  As he did so he removed his finger from her lips.  Bulma let out a deep breath, unaware that she had been holding it.  "So you want to know more?"

Bulma nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his.   "Then I will show you what is in my mind and I will see into yours.  Although I guarantee woman, you won't like what you see."

Vegeta then placed his hands on her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth urgently, drinking in the sweetness Bulma willingly offered.  

As they kissed, Vegeta's mental barrier dissipated, allowing Bulma to see into his memories, his thoughts, his dreams and ambitions as he was allowed access to hers.

Bulma saw his childhood, fraught with pain and anger, the loss of his people devastating him. She saw his ambitions, his overwhelming desire to become stronger and avenge his people, the countless deaths at his hands, innocent people dieing in droves. 

**_No, no!  I don't want to see anymore! _** Her mind screamed out, desperate to escape.

Vegeta's mind called back to her, trying to draw her back in.  **_Bulma, you must see everything._**  

With a supreme effort she broke free from his lips, slowly lowering herself to her floor, sweat beading on her face, bile rising unbidden into her mouth.  Before she could make any move to the bathroom, Bulma vomited violently on the floor.  Vegeta knelt down beside her, lifting and carrying Bulma into the bathroom.  She remained in a semi catatonic state, unseeing and mute for some minutes as Vegeta carefully cleaned away the sweat and vomit from her face, gently brushing her hair from her pale face.

Vegeta fixed his dark eyes on Bulma's.  "I told you that it wouldn't be pleasant." He whispered.  "I have never allowed anyone into my mind as deeply as that."

"Then why?  Why do it?  To frighten and sicken me?  Why Vegeta, why?" Bulma spoke, her voice cracking with emotion.  It was true that what was hidden in his mind had frightened her, but it did not lessen the connection she felt towards him.

Vegeta paused before answering, to make sure that the right words came out of his mouth for once.  "I listened to every word you spoke to that device before I came in."  Bulma opened her mouth to interrupt, only to be silenced by the look in Vegeta's eyes.  "The things you spoke of….they are the same for me.  Look at me, the mighty Saiyan Prince brought down by a woman!" He growled angrily, turning his face away from Bulma's confused one. 

"Vegeta." Bulma's voice was soft and plaintive, questioning.  She stretched out her hands placing them softly on his face, turning him back towards her own.  "This is what you and Radditz spoke of last night, isn't it?  You didn't want to teach him a lesson at all, did you?  You wanted to show him that I belong with you and no one else."  She took a deep breath before continuing.  "I don't know why, but I'm drawn to you more than I have been to any other man before.  And…whatever it takes ….. I'm willing."  

  



	23. Traitor?

Chapter 23 - Traitor? (R)  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ  
  
Warning: some sexual scenes in this chapter, os if this offends, please  
don't read.  
  
She rode him passionately, rocking back and forth, sweat coursing down her body and dripping onto his. Growing tired of the position; Radditz deftly rolled over and placed her roughly on her back, never leaving her body. He pulled her lithe legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to thrust into her warmth more deeply. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and he wanted to enjoy being in control, even if it was only for a short time. Abruptly her body tensed and she screamed out her pleasure pulling him over the edge as well, causing him to release with a roar. Radditz withdrew reluctantly and collapsed beside her flushed and shaking body, realising that her own slight frame could not support his weight.  
  
"Oh god," Lisa panted, still trying to recover. "If I had known about your talents, I would have jumped your bones at lot sooner!"  
  
Radditz smirked and lightly stroked her body with his large hands, ready to start another assault on her body. The distraction Lisa had provided was taking his mind off Bulma, albeit only for a short time. He had discharged himself only hours after meeting Lisa, ignoring the pain in his ribs and jaw, which had been reset and fixed with a metal plate on the bone.  
  
Lisa turned on her side, studying the expression on his face, realising that he was going to start again. It amazed her how little time these Saiyans required to recover, either from injury or sex.  
  
"Don't even thing about it buddy," she chided playfully, "Give me a little time to recover myself, okay?"  
  
"Weakling," he replied, just as playfully.  
  
Lisa frowned at his comment but decided to ignore the insult, for now. "So, Radditz, how much longer are you going to be here for? Are you guys going to stay on until the portal opens again?"  
  
Radditz eyed her suspiciously before replying. "Why do you ask? This encounter is only a temporary thing. I'm not looking for a permanent arrangement with you."  
  
"Oh, it's just I want to have as much fun with you as possible, and," she paused, seductively running a delicate hand across his glistening muscular chest, "I was hoping for the full 11 months."  
  
Radditz grinned. This woman had sex on the brain, perfect for his current needs. "No we won't be staying long. Myself, Prince Vegeta and Nappa will be leaving in a few standard days. We are trying to locate my brother, apparently he is on Earth."  
  
"Damn!" She replied before a quizzical look appeared on her face. "If you don't mind me asking Radditz, but how in the name of God are you going to do that?"  
  
"Vegeta has someone working on it for him, I can't say who though." He suddenly pulled Lisa in close nibbling on her neck, displaying to her that he had given her enough time to recover and wanted more. "Enough questions woman. I don't care if you've recovered or not", he growled covering her body again and sheathing himself in one thrust within her. As he did so, Lisa smirked. This information was invaluable, to the right person.  
  
Bulma turned away from Vegeta's intense gaze and rinsed her mouth out to rid her mouth of the after taste of vomit. She turned back to Vegeta, their eyes locking together, neither willing to be the first to speak and break the spell.  
  
Unusually for Vegeta he spoke first. "Woman, Bulma. Do you have any idea what you are agreeing to?" He rasped.  
  
At the back of his mind he could hear his father, his people voicing their disapproval at his choice of mate. It didn't matter now though. His father, his people, his planet, all dead and gone. He had to go on, to avenge the wrongs of the past. He would go on, spending what remained of his life with this woman who had become part of him.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore voices of dismay from her own family and friends in her own mind before replying. "Yes, Vegeta. And I am willing to take the risk."  
  
"If we do this, you and I will be bound until death claims either one of us."  
  
Bulma's calm expression did not alter. "Vegeta, that does not frighten me. All I know is that I want to be with you," she stopped momentarily before continuing, "Everything else is unimportant."  
  
"As that is your final answer, then I will explain our ritual to you." He stopped, lost for words. Vegeta had never really known until this moment how important words could be. "Firstly, we have become bound to each other by the mind. I now know everything about you as you do about me. That is just one part of being bound to each other, but it is the most important part."  
  
"What else?" Bulma interrupted impatiently.  
  
"We will be bound by our bodies." He smirked at this, knowing that finally he would be able to sample the pleasures of Bulma's lush body.  
  
Bulma was stunned into silence, biting back the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Finally..  
  
Vegeta chuckled deep within his throat, able to read her expression like a book. "Don't forget I now can access your every thought, woman. Last, but by no means least we will mark each other, to display our bonded and mated status to others, clearly warning them away. Know this woman, I will not tolerate any man laying his hands on you. Any man does that and he dies, no questions asked."  
  
Bulma remained silent, drinking in the information. The behaviour Vegeta had displayed in the bar was a testament to his possessive nature. Finally she spoke. "So what you are saying, Vegeta, is that if I agree, we do all of that?"  
  
"You have already agreed, woman. To be my lifemate, bound by body, mind and soul, Bulma, as I will be yours."  
  
"Can I think about it for just a little longer?" she joked weakly.  
  
Vegeta growled, not amused by at her stab at humour. He knew that she had a million and one questions to put to him, but decided that they could wait.  
  
Vegeta took her silence as acquiescence and responded by pulling her body close and kissing her deeply, winding his tail around her waist. A feeling of warmth washed over both of them, their minds touching once again and this time, Bulma did not draw back from the images she saw.  
  
Bulma moaned as he pulled himself reluctantly away from her lips, desperately wanting more. "Wait woman," he growled, just as eager as her to go further. "First we must find way of you marking me, as you are such a weakling who does not have any ki to speak of.."  
  
"I will try to ignore that totally inaccurate description of me for now, Vegeta," Bulma warned.  
  
He ignored the angry look in her eyes and continued. "Normally the mark is made by ki directed on the back of the neck to make the mark, but, as you do not have the ability, it is acceptable that you mark my neck with some type of cutting tool."  
  
Bulma thought carefully for a moment. "I have a small knife, is that acceptable?"  
  
"Yes. Go and get it." Vegeta was attempting unsuccessfully, to keep the anticipation from his voice.  
  
Bulma unsteadily rose to her feet, entering the bedroom and rifling through drawers for the small elaborate dagger, engraved with images of dragons around the hilt contained within one of them. It had been a strange going away gift from Chi Chi, of all people. Chi Chi had felt that as Bulma had no reasonable level of ki she should have something to protect herself with. Bulma remembered laughing at the very notion, but accepted it anyway, thanking Chi Chi for the thought. Now it seemed as if the little dagger would have some use after all.  
  
As she grabbed it, the stench of vomit assaulted her nostrils, reminding her that she would need to clean it up. Grabbing a small capsule from another drawer, she popped it open to reveal a small cleaning bot. Bulma switched it on, setting the command to clean the puddle of vomit on the carpet.  
  
She hesitated before going back into the bathroom, trying brush aside the tiny doubts she had about this arrangement. What would her family think? Her friends? The feelings she had for Vegeta were too deep to ignore though, and this revelation startled her. Bulma had thought that she had loved Yamcha once but found out too late that he did not share the same deep feelings. Their parting had been mutual but had broken her heart. It was obvious that the budding relationship between herself and Vegeta was very different. It was not based on love, not yet.  
  
Bulma tentatively re entered the bathroom to find that Vegeta had turned the shower on again, the steam rising and obscuring him from her view. "Vegeta?"  
  
The only answer she got was a pair of strong arms lifting her effortlessly into the shower, clothes and all. Before she knew it, her clothes were completely soaked through. "Asshole! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he emerged from the steam and entered the shower behind her, carefully prising the little dagger from her grip, depositing it on the floor outside the shower, just in case she tried to attack him with it in retaliation for being unceremoniously dumped in the shower.. The bonding marks could be taken care of after what he had in mind. The reason that he had asked her to get the dagger was just a diversionary tactic, letting him keep the upper hand.  
  
He nuzzled her neck, murmuring, "You needed cleaning up, woman. You may find being covered in grease and vomit a turn on, however, I do not." He then slowly started stripping the wet clothes from her body, causing her body to shudder involuntarily. Bulma flushed, both angry at his insult and embarrassed at her nakedness in front of Vegeta. The only man she had revealed her body to before was Yamcha. He was also the only man she had ever slept with and these facts made her very nervous.  
  
Vegeta turned her to face him, lazily running his eyes over her body, drinking in every curve, slightly surprised at her modesty. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, woman," he whispered hoarsely. "Neither do you." Bulma countered as she raised an eyebrow, attempting to be as comfortable as he was but unfortunately betraying herself by trembling.  
  
Vegeta did not answer, he simply grabbed the soap and started washing her trembling body, making slow circular movements over her entire body. To him Bulma's body was everything he expected and more. He softly moved his fingertips over her supple body, memorising her curves and soft creamy skin, his member stiffening with anticipation. Even waiting 4 days to have her had been like an eternity.  
  
Bulma, although at first a little timid became bolder and reciprocated the sensations Vegeta was giving to her, running her hands over his body. She then delicately encircled his arousal with her hands, moving up and down, causing Vegeta to groan and grasp her waist with his tail and pull her body closer to his.  
  
"I can't wait any longer, woman. I must have you now," he growled, capturing her lips in an almost violent kiss, making Bulma whimper under the force of his lips. Vegeta then trailed his mouth down her neck, making Bulma shiver in delight at his touch. Vegeta continued to tease her hot wet skin with kisses, before torturously descending on her full breasts, alternately sucking and licking her sensitive nipples, forcing them into little hardened peaks, one hand stroking her back while the other descended between her thighs, forcing them apart and slowly pushing two of his fingers into her wet heat. Gently he pumped his fingers in and out, enjoying the feeling of Bulma's womanhood growing wetter under his ministration. Warmth began to spread through her body, building molten fire between her trembling thighs.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Vegeta, don't stop," she moaned, arching her back and grabbing his neck to bring him in even closer. Vegeta removed his hand from between her thighs earning a disappointed groan from Bulma. Then, without moving his lips from her breasts he lifted her up and instinctively Bulma wound her long legs around his hips grinding herself against his arousal, demonstrating her desire to have him inside her and causing him to groan with need. "Woman, you will be the death of me, I swear," he murmured against her breasts as he pinned her against the wall of the shower, his muscular arms keeping Bulma from slipping down. Vegeta realised that this session was going to be quick, but he knew that he had all night to make this woman his own.  
  
With a quick thrust, he sheathed himself into Bulma's warmth almost losing it as he entered. She was so wet and tight he could barely contain himself. Slowly he regained his control, lazily thrusting in and out, continuing to lick her nipples, heightening his and Bulma's pleasure. Bulma moaned out her satisfaction, urging Vegeta to go faster and harder. She moved her hands from around his neck, slowly moving to the base of his tail, stroking and rubbing. Vegeta groaned loudly once more as Bulma's hands touched his tail, making him increase the speed of his thrusts. He lifted his mouth from her breasts and their eyes met and locked together as he continued to thrust quickly thrust into Bulma, neither willing to look away first.  
  
Suddenly, the molten fire building within her erupted. Bulma tensed and she screamed out Vegeta's name as her release came, the waves of warmth washing over her again and again. Vegeta felt her muscles massage him as he continued to thrust, trying to keep going as long as possible. Barely a few moments later, Vegeta growled at his own release, holding Bulma close to him and tenderly brushing aside the wet tendrils of hair sticking to her face. Bulma cupped her hands on his face, kissing him softly as their emotions and thoughts washed over each other, prolonging the sensations of pleasure, unexpected tears of joy escaping from the corner of her blue eyes. I want to be with you forever..  
  
Carefully, Lisa rolled over in her bed and checked to see if Radditz had finally succumbed to a deep sleep. His breath was deep and slow. Slowly, she moved from the bed and made her way into the bathroom, jumping into the shower for a quick clean up. As she rinsed off the sweat, Lisa smiled. It had taken some time for the sleeping pills to take effect, but finally they had. She had been forced to use many times the normal amount to render Radditz unconscious, but it had been necessary. She had to admit though, that this had been a very gratifying way of squeezing information from Radditz.  
  
Now she had what she required, it could be passed on.  
  
Emerging from the shower, Lisa quickly ran a comb through her snarled dark hair and dressed. On re entering the bedroom, she made another quick check that Radditz was asleep, and then she left her room. "Too easy," she giggled softly, "Poor baby won't know what hit him."  
  
Several moments later, Lisa arrived at the designated meeting point waiting for her contact. As if on cue, a pair of muscular arms wound around her slender waist from behind, drawing her close. "So," a voice drawled languidly, breath falling softly against her neck, "Have you been able to get any useful information from the monkey?"  
  
Lisa grinned and twisted her body around, looking deep into a pair of golden eyes. "I think I have just what you want," she replied. 


	24. Hidden Power

Chapter 24 - Hidden power (NC 17)  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ or Cross Stitch  
  
The passage marked with the asterisk * is taken from Cross Stitch by Diana Gabaldon  
  
Vegeta lay on his side carefully studying Bulma as she slept, obviously exhausted from the previous nights activities. Her blue hair was tangled and wet from sweat, her skin still slightly flushed. His tail softly grazed her exposed back, earning a contented little sigh from her lips but not waking her totally. Bulma had surprised him with her stamina, being able to keep up with him. He smiled, a genuine smile. Bulma was worthy of him in every way, as Vegeta knew he was for her. The bonding of their bodies had been extremely pleasurable and had taken his mind away from the dangers that lay ahead, if only for a short time. As Vegeta slowly brushed his hand over the curve of her hips he debated whether to wake Bulma from her slumber so that they could complete the last part of the ritual. It would be painful, more so for her than him.  
  
As he continued to stroke her back with his tail, Bulma stirred and rolled over, pressing her bare breasts against his chest, giving both of their bodies a burst of warmth. "It doesn't matter how much it hurts," she whispered, nuzzling his neck, fully aware of his thoughts.  
  
He did not reply and rose from the bed and stretched his hand out to her. Bulma grasped his hand and Vegeta pulled her up gently, fully aware of her apprehension. Carefully he wrapped a sheet around her, covering her nakedness. Her eyes held his for a second before she knelt on the floor, tension visible in her movements.  
  
"Stay here." He commanded, and entered the bathroom to retrieve the dagger left there some hours ago.  
  
He bent down and picked the dagger from the wet floor, turning in it his large hands, testing the balance and admiring the craftsmanship. It was a worthy weapon to mark him with. Vegeta paused momentarily before leaving the bathroom, slowly replaying Bulma's life events in his mind. Her memories were pure, untainted by the stench of death and betrayal, his own were rotten to the core, a complete opposite of hers. On a strange level however, the mind link served to as a way for them both to strengthen each other.  
  
Even if he did not mark Bulma as his, Nappa and Radditz would be able to detect his scent on her, making it plain that he had claimed her albeit as his unbonded mate. But Vegeta desired to be fully bonded with Bulma, and the full reasons were unknown to him. The only things he knew for certain right now were that she would play an important part in his battle with Freeza and that he never wanted to be apart from her.  
  
Radditz he knew would be angry and broken but utterly unable to do anything about it. Nappa on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Vegeta knew that Nappa had fed him misinformation and propaganda from an early age about bonding. The much older battle worn Saiyan had just wanted to protect his Prince from the torment he himself had gone through for the past twenty or so years. Both of his soldiers would have to accept his decision.  
  
Slowly, Vegeta strode back into the bedroom, to find Bulma in a kneeling position, her long hair swept aside from her neck in preparation for the final part of the ritual of bonding. The low light in the room shone on her half naked body, giving it an ethereal glow, increasing Vegeta's desire to complete the ritual. The link between them was already strong, her mind and body clearly at ease, ready and willing to go through what would be painful to be completely his.  
  
He knelt behind her, caressing her back with his hands, then slowly unfurled his tail and secured it around her slender waist. As his lips brushed the back of her neck, he murmured, "Be strong woman, it will not take long."  
  
Bulma's muscles quivered slightly as she nodded her assent and when the ki beam cut into her soft creamy skin, an involuntary sob of pain escaped from her lips as she felt the sting of her skin being cut and her blood dripping down her spine. Vegeta moved his finger over her neck, cutting the royal emblem of Vegetasei into her, reciting the words of the final part of the ritual of bonding.  
  
*"You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my body, that we Two might be One. I give you my spirit, till our life shall be Done."*  
  
As Vegeta uttered the last word the mark was complete. He pulled Bulma in closer with his tail and licked the blood from her neck, gently sucking on the wound to take the pain away, relishing the taste of her blood. The pain that had been throbbing from the moment Vegeta had started cutting subsided  
  
Bulma was overwhelmed with the feeling from the simple lines that Vegeta had recited, to her more powerful and full of more meaning than the words "I love you" would ever be. She shook as the tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her face and onto the sheet partially covering her body.  
  
"Bear up, now you must complete your part." He gently admonished, releasing her from his grasp and handing the small dagger to her.  
  
Bulma experienced a brief moment of panic as the dagger was pressed firmly into the palm of her right hand. What do I do?  
  
"Vegeta? I, I don't know what mark to give you," she stuttered, clumsily holding the dagger. Vegeta turned his back to her, his muscular neck exposed and ready. "You already know. As you mark me recite the words."  
  
Calmed by his words and taking a deep breath Bulma made the first cut into his neck, guided by the link with Vegeta's mind, slowly tracing out a symbol, foreign and yet strangely familiar to her. She recited the words that Vegeta had spoken; guided by his mind, but the emotions were so overwhelming, Bulma had to compose herself so as not to stumble over them.  
  
Bulma finished on the last word as Vegeta had and let the dagger fall from her now bloody hand. Then, as if on instinct Bulma moved in close to him and gently sucked on his wound, savouring his blood, both salty and sweet to the taste. After several moments, Bulma removed her lips from Vegeta's neck, and eased herself into his waiting arms. He lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes, drowning in the clear blue depths, before possessively moving his mouth over hers, tasting his own blood on her lips, delving into her mind once again.  
  
As Vegeta released Bulma's mouth he murmured to her in a low voice, "Now we are truly one."  
  
"Never to be apart." Bulma replied softly.  
  
Radditz woke with a start. His head was pounding and with sleep blurred eyes he took in the scene around him. His armour and clothing had been carelessly thrown to the floor and the air was filled with the musky aroma of sex. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear them. Gradually the memories of the previous night came back to him, causing him to smirk in pleasure. Lisa had been just the right person at the right time, assisting him in wiping Bulma from his mind, although for a short time only.  
  
Bulma.  
  
The name burned like a hot coal, searing his mind painfully. Radditz groaned softly, betraying the feelings he still harboured for her, even though she was now most likely Vegeta's. Turning his head to the other side of the massive bed, Radditz noted that Lisa was sound asleep, her tanned and petite body curled in the fetal position with her back to him. He resisted the impulse to rouse her and have his way with her again, because as he remembered the night before he had in an unsubtle way informed Lisa that he was in no way wanting a permanent arrangement and he did not want to confuse the woman. As far as he was concerned, Lisa had served a purpose, nothing more. Silently, he rose and swiftly dressed himself and let himself out the room, making his way back to his own quarters to get cleaned up.  
  
Lisa cracked open her eyes and smiled as he left. "Poor, poor Radditz, she mumbled to herself, He doesn't realise that he has betrayed his Prince yet. Oh, well." The meeting with Zarbon had gone very well. He had been pleased with the information she had relayed to him, and reaffirmed his promise to her. Once Zarbon had completed his little job, she would get what she wanted.  
  
Power and control of Station Delta and Capsule Corporation.  
  
Since she had arrived at the station, Lisa had ingratiated herself with Bulma, becoming her friend, being a shoulder to cry on as Bulma's romantic entanglement with Yamcha came to an end and falsely offering the hand of friendship to get what she wanted.  
  
Bulma, for all her intelligence and mental ability never suspected that all Lisa wanted was not friendship, but a means with which to get what she desired. Lisa had carefully researched Bulma, her family and Capsule Corporation. It was the most technologically advanced company in the galaxy, with unlimited resources and wealth and she would have it all, with Zarbon's muscle. Her relationship with him was a means to an end. Lisa was not in any way in need of a permanent arrangement with him as Zarbon was just a warm body to occasionally connect with. It had been necessary to give the impression of a torrid relationship gone tragically awry to Bulma, to gather help gather information about the Saiyans on the station. The plan had worked perfectly.  
  
Lisa was fully aware of Zarbon's intentions towards Bulma, in fact she wholeheartedly endorsed them. Anything to get Bulma out of the picture. Lisa was looking forward to the moment when she was able to see the expression of betrayal on Bulma's face.  
  
Being a sociopath has its benefits.  
  
Stretching, Lisa moved from the bed to enter the bathroom and start another day of subterfuge and treachery.  
  
Soon the bastards on this station and on Earth will know who is control.  
  
Removing herself from Vegeta's arms, Bulma made her way into the bathroom, eager to wash away the sticky blood that had collected and dried on her back and mouth. Vegeta let her go reluctantly, but he was aware of her need to be alone for a few moments. He smirked as she walked, a tad unsteadily away from him. Don't get too comfortable Bulma; I'm coming in soon.  
  
Bulma tensed slightly as the warm flow of water from the shower trickled down her neck, causing a small stab of pain in the mark Vegeta had cut into her. She smiled, remembering the night before and words he had uttered to complete the bond between them not more than 10 minutes ago. Bulma was not been able to recall a time when she had been more content, apart from her adventures with Goku and the others on the hunt for Dragon balls. Even as much of a romantic as Bulma was, she knew that her bond with Vegeta was not based on love, well not yet anyway. The fates had determined that she and Vegeta belonged together.  
  
Who would go against the will of the fates?  
  
As she washed her hair, Bulma's mind drifted back to the memories of her younger days, briefly touching on the on off relationship she had shared with Yamcha. Suddenly, she snapped back to reality. True, she and Vegeta were together, but did this mean she would be going with him to Earth? What would be the reaction to her unexpected union with a man, who was considered by many to be a mass murderer? She had accepted him, but would Goku? Yamcha? Her parents?  
  
Back in the bedroom, Vegeta had strongly sensed Bulma's worry; fully aware of the turmoil she was going through. Now that the both of them were joined, he had access to her thoughts and her memories, as she had to his. But for now Bulma did not actively access his mind, and Vegeta was aware of her disgust at some of his past, although she had accepted it. He knew that she had the fortitude to overcome the obstacles set before her. Some of Bulma's memories though, had intrigued him greatly. There were these mystical Dragon balls for example. Able to grant any wish. Now that could be useful..  
  
Then there was the man she had once been joined to. Would he prove to be a problem? Vegeta snorted. It was unlikely. Bulma was now his, bonded and mated by the soul, by the mind and by the body. No one would ever be able to undo that.  
  
Recalling what he really wanted to do before leaving Bulma in the care of Nappa, Vegeta strode naked to the shower, grinning lustfully and stepping in behind her curvaceous and wet body. "Really, woman. I would think that you just did this to force me to seduce you." he rumbled, his hands moving lightly over her back, before coming to rest on her hips, tugging her lightly towards his now fully aroused member.  
  
Bulma turned her head and glanced at Vegeta's lustful expression. "You sure do think a lot of yourself, your highness," she replied sarcastically, snapping her eyes down his torso, trying to ignore the heat quickly growing between her legs.  
  
"Of course. I am a prince after all," he drawled before spinning Bulma around in his arms and captured her full lips with his own.  
  
"Vegeta," she mumbled against his lips, "We don't have time for this, work to be done, remember?"  
  
Vegeta merely stroked his large hands over her full breasts rubbing against her now stiffening nipples, causing Bulma to whimper softly in response. She struggled to regain control, "I won't be long woman, and I don't want to wear out my little asset, do I?"  
  
"Bastard." She growled back, angry at the small jibe and the fact that her body was acting in a most treacherous manner.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and remained silent, continuing to stroke Bulma's breasts, leaning in to nibble on her jaw, making Bulma throw her head back under the spray of warm water from the shower. "Unnngh...I'll get you for this." She groaned, her own hands busily trailing down his muscular chest, teasingly brushing against his groin once her hands reached it.  
  
Vegeta chuckled at her attempt at a threat towards him. "Later," he growled back, growing impatient. With one smooth movement, Vegeta turned Bulma around again bending her over slightly, and slowly entered her from behind, his hands firmly holding her hips in place as he found his rhythm. As he expected she was aroused, her womanhood slick with moisture, the muscles lovingly caressing him as he thrust. Bulma put her hands against the wall of the shower, bracing herself while Vegeta thrust into her, small whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth as he nibbled on her sensitive neck.  
  
Eager to give her release, Vegeta moved his hands from her hips, one hand caressing her breasts as the fingers from his other hand located the small nub of pleasure hidden deep within the blue curls covering Bulma's womanhood. His nimble fingers rubbed against her, quickly setting her body on fire, feeling her body tense and watching her skin flush as the orgasm washed over them both, giving him release at the same time. By the gods, I don't ever think I will have my fill of this woman...  
  
Gradually withdrawing from Bulma, Vegeta pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his body, looking closely at the mark that matched his own. As he had suspected, the wound was already closing up as was his, but would leave a scar forever on Bulma's slender neck. For the first time, Vegeta was filled with pride that this woman he held in his arms had willingly taken a great deal of pain to honour his culture and be his. It was an indication of her inner strength.  
  
After dressing hastily and as with the previous day, Vegeta left Bulma with Nappa to protect her, proceeding to the experimental gravity chamber on the 35th floor. As much as Vegeta wanted to stay with Bulma, his training needed to take precedence for the time being and he trusted Nappa to protect his lifemate.  
  
Vegeta realised that Freeza was not going to be too far away, due to Zarbon being stationed as his eyes and ears on Station Delta. Then there was his ascension to Super Saiyan status. It was now so close that he could practically taste the sweetness of triumph in being the legendary.  
  
No one, not even Freeza himself would be able to stand in his way. Then revenge for the beatings, the humiliations and near starvation would be heaped upon those who had sought to break him. With a familiar smirk gracing his lips, Vegeta plunged himself headlong into a full days training, ready and waiting to break the elusive barrier.  
  
Bulma, meanwhile had settled into a now familiar routine, hunched over her laptop in the docking bay, busily cracking the shield codes. As advised by Vegeta, Bulma had taken care to cover the wound on her neck, by not tying up her hair as normal, instead allowing the blue strands to cascade over her neck and shoulders. It meant that until it healed completely, no one would question her about how the mark had occurred.  
  
Bulma had noticed a difference in Nappa's attitude towards her, and physically he was keeping as far away from her as was possible, without her being out of his sight. This made her wonder if he was aware of the bonding between her and Vegeta. Bulma was reluctant however to probe Nappa's mind to ascertain if the bald man had any inkling of the change in her situation. Shrugging off the idea, Bulma dove back into the work at hand, her fingers feverishly tapping the keyboard, hoping to get the job finished and ready for when departure time came. Bulma was so embroiled in her work that she did not notice Nappa gradually move closer to her, halting abruptly at her shoulder.  
  
"You are marked." His voice was guttural, betraying a tinge of anger towards her.  
  
Slightly panicked, Bulma sharply turned her head upwards to look at Nappa, his face twisted in an ugly grimace. "But how? I covered ....."  
  
"The mark? I don't need to see, I know. I can smell the Prince on you as I was able to sense your scent on him." He paused, carefully thinking about the words about to come from his mouth. "Witch," he finally whispered hoarsely, "you have condemned him to a lifetime of torment, never able to be parted from you, unless I can do something about it."  
  
Bulma shrank back from the large man looming over her, getting ready to make a run for it. No other technicians were in the area as it was so early in the day, so there was no way of getting them to alert security. "Why do you hate me, Nappa?" she choked out, eyes wide with terror, fully aware of his desire to destroy her.  
  
He cocked his head, examining her fearful expression, a curl of disgust present on his lips. "You have already reduced one formerly proud warrior to a snivelling idiot, I will not stand as you continue to bewitch my Prince as well."  
  
Gradually edging away from the now very obviously enraged Saiyan, Bulma whispered, "You see bonding as a curse."  
  
"Yes," he hissed, "and now its time to get rid of you, before the bond takes too strong a hold on him." Before Bulma could make a move to escape he brought his large hands around Bulma's throat, cutting of her air supply, slowly squeezing the life from her body. In desperation, Bulma tried in vain to prise his fingers off, but Nappa merely increased the pressure, forcing her to the ground, her legs flailing uselessly in the air. His face held a maniacal look, eyes glazed with blood lust, outwardly enjoying the act of killing her. Bulma sent out a pitiful mental plea to Vegeta, hoping beyond hope that he could hear her. Help me Vegeta, I am dying..Nappa is....  
  
"Prince Vegeta won't be coming to save you witch." Grunted Nappa as if he was aware of her plea for help. He wanted to enjoy the full sensation of slowly and painfully snuffing out Bulma's life. It had been a long time since he had last killed someone this slowly.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees on the floor in the training facility suddenly unable to breath properly. As he struggled to force breath into his burning lungs he could faintly hear Bulma's voice in his mind begging for him to help her. With not a second to spare, he burst out of the room, ignoring the questions from the technicians. The only way down to the docking bay was an elevator, which Vegeta promptly got into, cursing its slow speed as it descended. His own breath was coming in short quick gasps, which indicated to him that Bulma was losing her grip on life. Somehow Bulma had been able to link his mind fully to hers, causing him to feel her pain. Fight with everything you have Bulma, I'm coming...  
  
The pain was incredible, and Bulma could feel her windpipe being torturously crushed, her life starting to ebb away. She continued to struggle, being aware of Vegeta coming to save her. She was not willing to give up. As Nappa tightened his grip around her throat, Bulma snapped, a rage previously unknown erupted within her, releasing hidden power from deep in her subconscious. She had to try to save herself from this monster. Following a seemingly primal instinct she stretched her hands towards Nappa's face and slapped her small hands on his temples. With a fierce expression of determination on her contorted and red face, Bulma forced a thought into his mind; I have a present for you, Nappa...  
  
Nappa had a look of shocked surprise on his face as Bulma then bounced the pain he was giving her back at him, stabbing sharply at his mind. Tapping into her own rage and fear, she doubled the amplification of the pain, causing blood to gush repulsively from his mouth and nose and spatter on her face. The pressure from his hands lessened and Bulma grabbed the opportunity to deliver a crushing blow to his gut with her feet, fuelled by the increase in endorphins in her blood, making him release his hands and sending him flying by several metres.  
  
With the release of her throat Bulma tried to sit up, coughing and gulping in large deep breaths of wonderful sweet oxygen. As the coughing subsided, Bulma looked around, blinking rapidly, as she saw the prone body of Nappa several metres from her, face down with blood still dribbling from his mouth.  
  
She lay on the metal floor for a few more moments before rising to her feet, firmly grasping the chair to support herself.  
  
What the hell happened? Where did all that rage come from?  
  
Bulma's hands started slipping from the chair as she felt her head growing muzzy from the exhaustive mental effort of repelling Nappa, her eyes drooping, vaguely aware of the strong and gentle hands of Vegeta carefully lifting her up before everything went dark. 


	25. A new plan

Chapter 25 - A new plan  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ  
  
{} characters thoughts () flashback  
  
Gradually Nappa began to rouse from unconsciousness, groaning and coughing as his eyes fluttered open. As he rose onto his elbows, Nappa swallowed heavily, his mouth curling in revulsion at the sharp metallic taste of his own blood that had collected. His head still throbbed unmercifully from Bulma's attack, stabbing like a dagger with each movement and his arms were seemingly drained of any of his usual strength, causing him to slump back onto the floor. Nappa knew that for a few magical moments he had been given the opportunity to snuff out Bulma's life and completely blown it. Now he would have to face the consequences of his mindless action.  
  
Painfully resting the side of his face against the cold metal of the docking bay floor, he looked over to where Bulma's dead body should have been laying. As Nappa had deduced, Vegeta must have come and taken her away, to prevent another attempt on her life. {Idiot.you have failed your Prince..and lost your chance..}  
  
As he lay slowly drifting back into darkness, Nappa caught a brief glimpse of a figure in his peripheral vision, moving far too quickly for him to deduce exactly who or what it was. Before he had time to react, the figure had swiftly advanced on his weakened body, uttering a vehement curse before a heavy blow was dealt to the back of Nappa's head, snapping his spinal column and crushing the back of his skull. A loud juicy cracking noise reverberated throughout the empty docking bay, and then thick red blood sprayed out from the force of the blow staining the deck and into Nappa's now unseeing eyes. Nappa let out a grunt of pain as his eyes rolled back and gratefully he succumbed to the dark embrace of death, joyful now that he would see his life mate once more.  
  
Nappa's body was then dragged, leaving a bloody trail behind it towards the incinerator and thrown without ceremony into the waiting flames to dispose of his body totally. Nappa's murderer spoke clearly, without any emotion to the rapidly burning corpse, "I told you that I would have your head.you fucking bastard." Then, the first part of the job done, the figure turned away, moving back to clean up the trail of blood left behind, leaving no evidence. With the disgusting clean up finished the figure melted into the shadows leaving not even the smallest hint that Nappa had been disposed of so viciously. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Many decks above the now rapidly burning body of Nappa, Zarbon cracked his knuckles, wincing at the sound they made as he sat back on the bed in his quarters, musing on his next move. Despite his normal cool, calm and collected nature, he had found himself becoming increasingly excited about finally getting what he wanted, namely Bulma. Zarbon had been dreaming for days about Bulma, regarding what he was going to do once he got his scaly green hands on Bulma's lush body. Now he knew that he had only 2 days or less to accomplish his own personal mission, before anyone discovered it.  
  
Lying on his back, Zarbon reflected on the arrangement made with Lisa. It had been a simple plan, designed to give both parties what they most desired. Of course, Lisa's ambitions were obviously a little more involved than merely a permanent sex slave. She wanted control over a multi billion-dollar company and the space station. It was just a shame that her dreams would not be realised as Zarbon had already marked her for "disposal" as he called it. To call it murder was crude to him. She had been necessary to his plans and if she was too ignorant to see that she was now surplus to requirements then death was the best option for her in his not so humble opinion. He held no affection for Lisa, in fact Zarbon considered her to be lower than the large rats that habitually resided in Freeza's bases and ships, feeding off the blood and fear of other life forms that were unfortunate enough to come in contact with them.  
  
Remembering the real reason for his extended stay, Zarbon had relayed the information obtained from Lisa to Dodoria who had left the station earlier, en route to connecting with Freeza's flagship with all the relevant information on the Earths defences. But if Freeza chose to he could just destroy the planet without setting foot on it. Zarbon snorted softly knowing that this course of action was unlikely. The challenge of bringing Prince Vegeta to heel was too much of a temptation for Freeza. With anything concerning the renegade Prince Vegeta Freeza had his own personal agenda.  
  
His mind set on the task of attaining what he desired ahead of him, Zarbon rose from his relaxed position, smoothing his long hair away from his face and adjusting his armour slightly. Then, with a malicious grin firmly in place, he strode from his quarters, clearly determined to rid himself of the one of the last obstacles in the way. {Lisa...}  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta carefully cradled the semi conscious Bulma in his arms, a fearful expression discernable on his face. She moaned and thrashed, reliving the attack, incoherent mumbling coming from her lips. For reasons of speed and safety, Vegeta carried her to his own quarters on the 14th level. He laid her gently on his bed, caressing her face, wiping away the drops of blood, which clung to her pale cheeks like bloody tears. Vegeta could see that Bulma had bitten through her lower lip with the strain of repelling Nappa's murderous attack, her slender pale neck decorated with a sinister necklace of bruise giving her battle weary. He growled deep within his throat. Nappa had been trusted implicitly to ensure her safety, and as the reward for Vegeta's now obviously misplaced trust in the older Saiyan, a man Vegeta had put his faith into since he was a very young child, Bulma had very nearly died. He clenched his fists forcing pain into his joints, vowing silently to repay Nappa in kind, in the most excruciating way he could think of.  
  
"Bastard.." He hissed, his teeth grinding.  
  
"No, don't kill him, Vegeta." Bulma's soft voice cut into Vegeta's thoughts of a painful death for Nappa. She tried to sit up on the bed, before Vegeta softly, but forcefully pushed her back down on the soft mattress. "He did it for you, Vegeta. He believes that this bond we have formed will kill you in the end. I saw his thoughts."  
  
Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, his hands returning to stroke her face. "Bulma, I don't care what that deluded brainless fool thought. I gave him his orders and expected them to be carried out. Not for him to attack my life mate. For that he will die."  
  
Bulma took a deep breath through her painfully shredded lips before speaking hoarsely, the near strangulation having taken its toll on her voice. "That's what he wanted. Death. He was pining for his mate; he has for years, and wanted to join her in death. By attacking me he thought that he would save you from the same torment and see her again by being killed at your hands."  
  
"I will still kill him, Bulma." He paused, looking over her body once more, grateful that apart from the busted lip and injured throat, she seemed to be physically all right. "You are blocking me. I want to know how you did that to Nappa," he questioned, strangely eager to discover the source of her until now hidden power. He also wanted her to share her pain with him as he had with her, letting his mind take some of the strain.  
  
Bulma frowned, closing her eyes in intense concentration, attempting to remember the source of the terrible power she had wielded if only for a few seconds. She had blocked off her mind to Vegeta not wanting him to know how she had done it. The technique she performed could so easily be used on another person. "I think, no I know, that what I can do does not come entirely from within me. I don't have enough pain and rage to draw on in my short life to warrant that kind of mental attacking power. The bulk of it came from you, your memories." A small trickle of tears made their way down her face as Bulma forced herself to remember. Vegeta remained silent as Bulma continued to alternate between sobs and speaking, barely able to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"When I called out to you, we were linked, not just mentally but physically. I seemed able to draw on your strength to keep myself alive for a few more moments before striking at Nappa with my mind. I drew on your rage and my ability, and bounced the pain back at him." Bulma turned on her side and closed her eyes, trying and failing miserably to block out the grotesque image of Nappa's face, contorted with pain and drenched in his own blood. Vegeta moved closer to her shuddering body, curling spoon fashion behind her, clasping his hands around her waist and nuzzling her sensitive neck.  
  
They lay together for a few moments, Vegeta still holding Bulma firmly within his arms. Bulma slowly but surely calmed herself down, her mind feeling decidedly less turbulent. Breaking the long silence, Vegeta spoke again, his tone steady and calm. "We must leave as soon as possible."  
  
Bulma cracked open her eyes and turned in his arms, pressing her body against his. "I know."  
  
He moved closer to Bulma, gently nibbling on her neck. "Have you enough to breach the shield?" he murmured.  
  
"Regretfully, no." Bulma replied, running her hands through his unruly hair, resisting the temptation to kiss him. Even in her present injured state, Bulma could feel the heat grow between them, causing her to respond to his supposedly innocent way of caressing her body to comfort her. "I would still require another day and a half to crack the codes."  
  
Vegeta scowled, and moved away slightly, obviously irritated that his plan had indeed turned to dust. "Forget the codes then. I am out of time and options."  
  
Bulma wrinkled her face in concentration, trying to come up with a feasible plan to depart from Station Delta. She looked deep into his dark eyes as she spoke. "Okay, I think I might have something. Firstly, the ship. We will need to be down in the docking bay as early as possible so that I can fit the camouflage and the weapons. For that I'll need approximately an hour. Agreed?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head in agreement, surprised at her ability to bounce back from such a horrific event, before asking the obvious question, "What about the shield?"  
  
"Well that's the tricky part. All ships are fitted with vid screens as far as I can tell, so that makes the second part slightly easier. As you are well aware, my father has a company called Capsule Corporation on Earth. It is the most technologically advanced company on Earth or in this galaxy and of supreme importance to the Earth." Bulma paused, trying to gauge if Vegeta was following her. "I propose that you use me as a hostage to force the shield controllers to open a portal. We will allow them to see you and I on the screen with you threatening my life. My father is very powerful and so as not to alienate him, the shield controllers will surely bend to his instructions. He won't want his only child to be murdered. Once that is done, the camouflage is activated, allowing us to travel without fear of reprisals and land."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows in astonishment at the carefully laid out plan proposed by Bulma, unable for a moment to put words together. "Excellent, woman." He replied somewhat caustically, aggravated that Bulma could think up a plan in a few moments. "But what of the tracking device you have implanted?"  
  
" I can disable that myself after we reach Earth." She replied pridefully. "Smart bitch." He retorted.  
  
Bulma caught the tone in his voice and gave him a smile despite the serious situation before them both. Then she realised that her precious laptop was still down in the docking bay, unattended. If any one of the tech staff saw what she had been working on, the plan would be sunk. "Shit, shit, shit! I've got to go back down to the docking bay. My laptop.."  
  
"Hurry up then woman," interrupted Vegeta, pushing Bulma off the bed onto her feet heedless of her still faintly throbbing head. Gracefully he rose from the bed himself, and grasped her arm firmly, half dragging her out of the door to the elevator.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Radditz was surprised to say the least, as his Prince and the object of his unrequited affection entered the docking bay. He was taken unawares at their unexpected arrival, clumsily going down on one knee, with his head bowed in front of Vegeta. Bulma appeared radiant, glowing like a goddess to Radditz despite the trials forced upon her earlier in the day of which he was well aware. His own throat clenched in sympathy as he gazed at the bruises adorning her neck. In the one glance he gave her, he knew by the look on her peaceful face that absolutely she had bonded, but not to him. Inside, his heart almost seemed to shatter like glass, shards forcing into every joint and organ, making his tawny face grimace with the pain that only he could feel.  
  
Flashback  
  
(He had been observing Bulma and Nappa earlier, hoping to catch a single moment whereupon he could speak to Bulma, alone. What had transpired shocked him. Knowing that he was not strong enough to defeat Nappa at full strength, he had to his eternal shame watched from the shadows as Nappa brutally attacked Bulma. Once Bulma had repelled the attack, Radditz was about to emerge from the shadows when Vegeta arrived to take Bulma away, leaving an unconscious Nappa on the floor. Taking the only chance he would ever have to redeem his cowardice, Radditz disposed of Nappa.)  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Vegeta passed a scarcely concealed look of disgust over his fellow Saiyan. "Radditz, stop grovelling like the dog you are." He snapped. "My plan has changed. We leave tomorrow." Vegeta then paused, looking around in slight confusion. "Where is Nappa?"  
  
"I don't know Highness," Radditz lied smoothly, grateful that his facial expression was obscured by his bowed head. "I came to see if I could assist in any way."  
  
"Liar!" shouted Vegeta, his rage beginning to flow through his veins once more. "You were given direct orders not to come near the woman."  
  
Radditz's skin paled, his stomach clenched painfully and inwardly he braced himself for the inevitable blow; which never came. "F, Forgive me, Highness, it will never happen again, I swear on my own life." He stuttered, disbelieving of his own dumb luck.  
  
"Best that you do that, third class, because the next time will result in you being left a small pile of ashes under my boots, do you grasp that concept?" {She is mine, as I am hers, you will never take her from me.}  
  
"Yes, Highness."  
  
"Report here tomorrow at 0400 hours and speak to no one of this. Now, get out of my sight."  
  
Radditz bowed once more and departed, relieved that his little secret had not yet been discovered. As Bulma watched him leave her heart ached for the large Saiyan, she wanted to explain what had happened and why, but realised that it would serve no good purpose. Vegeta was running out of allies, fast. Any interference from her could only cause more problems. He would need all the help he could get even from another possible renegade in his ranks. Vegeta walked away from Bulma towards the pods, which had transported himself, Nappa and Radditz to Station Delta. He could not find any trace of Nappa anywhere. It was as if he had vanished. With Nappa missing, Vegeta felt uneasy, not because he considered him necessary but more if someone else had somehow been able to dispose of him. The thought crossed his mind that it could be Zarbon, but no. Zarbon in his experience was more likely to go for a head on confrontation in battle, not a sneaky attack on a man who was down. He shook his shook his head to dislodge the disturbing thoughts that were building up. Vegeta recognized that now was not the time to worry about one insignificant Saiyan solider, and fall prey to paranoia. He had to focus on his personal mission. Nappa would turn up sooner or later. Bulma took the opportunity to grab her laptop and then, edging closer to Vegeta, snaked an arm around his waist, causing him to stiffen slightly with the sudden physical contact. Without a word he moved his hand up her back, revelling in the small shiver that travelled up her spine at his touch, before coming to rest at the base of her slender neck, gently stroking the bonding wound. "Shall I suggest we leave?" Bulma whispered coquettishly, bringing her own hand down to the base of Vegeta's tail as she observed the first technicians arriving for work. After a momentary silence Vegeta replied huskily, his voice betraying the first traces of lust. "Yes." ____________________________________________________________________ Zarbon meanwhile had arranged another meeting with Lisa, this time on the pretext of finalising the details of her imminent takeover of the station; only this time the meeting was in his quarters, away from any prying eyes. It was common knowledge throughout the entire workforce that he and Lisa had been intimate and therefore her disappearance would not be noted for several days. Also, she was his appointed "baby sitter" as the humans put it. As luck would have it, Lisa had informed him of some down time she was due for recreation, a total of 4 or 5 days, starting that day. Perfect. By the time anyone had realised she was gone; Zarbon would be thousands of miles away, with a beautiful companion for his journey to meet up with Freeza's ship. He leaned back casually on his chair and waited for his intended victim to arrive. {Oh yes, it will be a pleasant journey indeed, Bulma, it will.} 


	26. Fly in the ointments

Chapter 26 - Fly in the ointment (NC 17)  
Note: I don't own DBZ {} characters thoughts  
  
Bulma and Vegeta barely made it through the door to her room before Vegeta pushed her roughly against the wall, capturing her lips passionately heedless of their damage, causing her to lose her grip on the laptop. As it fell, Bulma struggled to break free of Vegeta's clutches to retrieve it. He merely held her pinned to the wall murmuring, "Leave it," as he moved his hot mouth lower to her partially exposed collarbone careful to avoid her bruised and tender throat. His hands busied themselves with the zip on her overalls, pulling them down over her shoulders and exposing her full breasts, clad in a lacy black bra. Vegeta trailed his mouth lower, suckling on her nipples through the fabric like a starving man. Lifting her as if she was only a feather, but not losing contact, Vegeta gently deposited her on the bed. With sharp tug on her bra, Vegeta successfully tore it in two, fully exposing her breasts to him. "Beautiful." He whispered hoarsely before plundering them once again, while stripping what remained of her clothing off, leaving her only clad in her thong. Bulma panted, Vegeta's sweet torture of her breasts being almost unbearable. Her body felt weightless, and she was unable and unwilling to resist the feelings building up within her mind and body. Reaching her hands out, Bulma made contact with Vegeta's training clothing, desperately clawing at the fabric, wanting to feel his bare skin next to hers. Vegeta removed his mouth from her breasts, and hurriedly disrobed, equally eager to have his bare skin next to hers. She whimpered as he began to place kisses down the flat plain of her belly, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Gently removing the last vestige of clothing, he spread her legs apart, inserting two fingers into her warmth, pumping them in and out as he licked her, making Bulma writhe sensuously beneath him. Her hands clutched his soft spiky hair, pulling him in closer, wanting the release that only he could give her. Sensing this, Vegeta somewhat cruelly stopped what he was doing, a devilish smirk on his face. "Bastard," Bulma hissed between clenched teeth. Vegeta chuckled at her outraged expression replying, "I told you that I would show you how much of a bastard I can be, didn't I?" "Oh shut up!" Bulma cried out, pulling him back down on top of her, "Just don't stop." Vegeta smirked again, rolling them both over, positioning Bulma above him and firmly holding her hips in place, plunged into Bulma's wet warmth, earning a satisfied groan of from between her swollen lips. Gradually Bulma found her rhythm, rocking back and forth, sweat beginning to course down her body onto Vegeta. He reached up and fondled her sensitive breasts, enjoying hearing Bulma's moans and gasps as he did so. With her orgasm building up Bulma leaned forward, placing her hands on Vegeta's muscular chest for support. Quickly he flipped her over, never leaving her warmth and began thrusting wildly, licking and nipping her breasts as he did so. Bulma in turn clawed at his back like a wild cat, before grasping his tail, stroking it at the base, urging him silently to go faster. Vegeta's whole body tensed, his release coming fast and hard, as Bulma, seconds later joined him, a scream of pleasure passing her lips as she did so. Vegeta pulled out slowly and tenderly placed his arms around Bulma, softly caressing her neck with small kisses, before both of them submitted to exhaustion, falling into a satisfied catnap. As Bulma drifted off, she swore that she could hear a soft purring coming from the Saiyan Prince. _____________________________________________________________________ Zarbon was growing impatient. He had requested Lisa's presence approximately an hour ago. His impatience was making him become angry, which in turn would cause him to dispose of her quickly, rather than slowly, as he had planned. Just as his rage was building to bursting point, Zarbon heard a soft knock on the door. "Well," he smirked, "it seems my guest has arrived. Time for the fun to begin" He walked quickly over to the door to let a slightly dishevelled Lisa in, the strong smell of sex on her skin assaulting his nostrils. Zarbon quirked an eyebrow at this, it seemed that she was indeed not above using sex as her personal weapon in a desperate bid to climb to the top. Lisa strode in and seated herself on the bed and, assuming that Zarbon would want sex with his negotiations, began slowly undressing herself. Not a word was spoken between the two of them, both having different reasons for being in the room. Once she was completely naked, Lisa then coyly gestured for him to join her on the bed, a grin firmly in place on her pretty face. Zarbon in turn starting removing his own clothing, a malicious plan brewing in his mind. He would not kill her after all. No, he had a better plan in mind for this vicious little bitch. First he would take pleasure in her body, one last time before the anticipated sensual pleasure of plundering Bulma's body. Then he would put her in a place where her talents would be put to most use. As a whore to be used time after time until she was left broken and bleeding, on Freezer's flagship. With a malevolent smile gracing his thin lips and his golden eyes shining, Zarbon put his mind and body to the task ahead. _____________________________________________________________________ Bulma woke from her slumber, noting that Vegeta's arms still encircled her naked body possessively while he continued to sleep. Moving as little as possible, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp unsuccessfully several times before giving up. It was not a nightmare or a dream that had awoken her, rather it was several things preying on her mind. Firstly, the plan she had set in motion. Would it work? Secondly, if the plan did go as smoothly as planned, how would she explain her involvement with Vegeta to all those who cared for her on Earth? "Well, they will just have to accept my decision." She murmured to herself. Vegeta stirred at the sound of her voice and pulled Bulma in closer, nuzzling her neck, effectively preventing any escape from the bed. The doubts still clouded Bulma's mind though. Her father would be disappointed that she had tricked him into using his immense power to achieve her own goal. There would be severe repercussions from her actions, which they would all have to deal with, herself especially. As much as Bulma hated to admit it, she still wanted her fathers approval in everything she did, from her work to her personal life. She hoped he would understand and be placated by the technological information she intended to bring home. Bulma relaxed back into Vegeta's arms, enjoying the sound of his soft purring in her ear and the heat that radiating from his body. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped from her lips as Bulma realised that this may be one of the last times that she and her bonded mate would have a moment like this again for some time. Radditz tried fruitlessly to fall asleep. His mind was torturing him once again, not just with images of Bulma making love to Vegeta, but also with Nappa's unworthy death at his hands. Every time he attempted to close his weary bloodshot eyes, Nappa's harsh voice taunted him relentlessly, laughing at his pitiful level of strength, his pathetic attempts at trying to woo Bulma, his third class status. "Get out of my mind!" he growled aloud, finding only a temporary respite from the grating voice in his head.  
  
He sprang from the bed in desperation, looking for a way to knock himself out for a couple of hours, or at least until departure time. Of course, when that time came, Radditz knew that he would have to explain Nappa's disappearance and then prepare for death himself. Upon not finding any way of rendering himself unconscious, Radditz resumed his position on the bed and struggled to keep the maddening voice of Nappa in his head at bay. _____________________________________________________________________ As the night slowly drifted into morning, Zarbon stirred from sleep, carefully extracting himself from his bed so as not to disturb the obviously exhausted Lisa. He had enjoyed the sex which they had both indulged in, but was also relieved that it would be the last time he would have to lower himself to rut with such a loathsome creature. Silently he crept across the floor towards his bathroom to retrieve what he needed. After several tense moments of searching, Zarbon's hand closed around a small hypodermic gun, which he then loaded up with a strong sedative, the dosage enough to keep a human in a comatose state for a day or two. Zarbon had been planning to use the drug on Bulma, but for the time being it was going to be put to good use, and besides he could always obtain more from the med wing. Checking to ensure that she was still sleeping deeply, Zarbon closed the bathroom door and subjected himself to a steaming hot shower, almost desperately scrubbing at his pale green skin to get rid of Lisa's scent infecting every pore. After several moments Zarbon exited, and swiftly dressed in his armour and cape, braiding his long hair to prevent it falling into his eyes. Upon exiting the bathroom, Zarbon discovered that Lisa was still deep in slumber. Standing over her, Zarbon cautiously bent down, and finding an exposed vein in her left arm, he pumped her full of the drug, effectively knocking her out until he was able to rejoin Freeza's flagship. He felt a slight moment of apprehension stab at him as Lisa's breath hitched momentarily at the small pinprick of pain, fearful that drug would not work rapidly as he hoped. As Lisa's breathing became steady once more, Zarbon smiled. "Oh yes, my little whore," he whispered in the dim light, "Freeza's men will enjoy you, over and over again." He chuckled harshly as he wrapped Lisa tightly in a sheet from the bed, then hefted Lisa into his arms and prepared to carry her down to the dark recesses of the docking bay, to his waiting ship. {Once I have you settled on my ship, then I'll get the real prize..Bulma.}. _____________________________________________________________________ The second time Bulma woke, she discovered that Vegeta was already up and dressed, staring out of the small window into space. Tension was present on his handsome face, his jaw muscles taut. His gloved hands alternately clenched and unclenched in agitation. Tearing her gaze from him, Bulma checked the time on her clock/radio discovering that it was 2.45am, giving her ample time to get showered and gather some of her items before departure. Gracefully exiting the bed, Bulma strode silently across the floor, small patches of dim light being cast across her nude body as she closed the distance between them. Bulma wound her arms around Vegeta's waist, her face pressed against his back, feeling the tension present in his muscles. Vegeta relaxed somewhat at her gentle touch and turned, bringing his own arms around her tightly, placing a small light kiss on Bulma's forehead, and savouring the softness of her skin. "Get ready. There isn't much time." He growled. If the situation had not been so stressful, Bulma would have retorted with a pithy comeback. But now was not the time. Nodding her head in agreement, she started to get ready for what was going to be journey fraught with many possible dangers. As Bulma washed, Vegeta resumed his quiet vigil at the window. The moment of truth, he knew was drawing ever closer, the day would come that he and he alone would face Freeza in combat. Despite the warmth of the room, Vegeta shivered, both with the anticipation and the small amount of fear at what he was going to face. Freeza was still so much stronger than him at this time. {If only I could ascend!} Vegeta also feared for Bulma. Despite her outward façade of confidence, he knew of her fears. Although they had only been bound for a very short span of time, feelings other than lust were beginning to rise within him. Would this bond weaken him as Nappa had told him? Or would it merely serve to strengthen him, easing his path towards to ascension? Only time would tell, and that particular asset was now in very short supply. Bulma emerged from the bathroom and dressed quickly in a pair of her standard issue overalls and boots. She had not bothered to brush her hair, leaving it in snarled tendrils around her face knowing that her bedraggled appearance would assist in convincing her father that she was indeed a hostage. She gathered up a few personal belongings and her laptop, quickly encapsulating them for easy transport and as she did so, Bulma noted Vegeta's surprise at the capsules, resolving to tell him about their full capabilities later. Her eyes then alighted on the small dagger still lying on the floor from the bonding ritual and gingerly picked it up, turning it in her hands briefly before tucking it securely into the top of her right boot, just in case a fly decided to settle in the ointment that was her plan.  
  
Having gotten herself prepared, Bulma turned to Vegeta who had silently watched her throughout. She took a deep breath before speaking to Vegeta. "Okay. Once we get to the ship, I'll attach the camouflage and weapons. Then, when we are in flight, I'll open a channel to Earth shield control, so that you can give your demands. You must be as threatening as possible. Do what ever you think necessary. I have dressed this way to display the bruises from Nappa. This will give the impression of a beating from you." Vegeta gently placed his hands on Bulma's pale and anxious face, stroking her cheeks lightly before replying. "I understand. I will try not to cause you any great pain, Bulma, but it may be necessary to force their hand." He then kissed Bulma's lips tenderly before releasing her and turning towards the door, ready to leave. Bulma glanced at the state of the room. It was a mess. The bed was rumpled and the sheet that had been wound around her body during the bonding ritual was pooled on the floor, spattered with her and Vegeta's blood. It didn't matter who found the room in such a state, in fact it would help with the small deception they were about to use. With a quick look behind her, Bulma left, saying a silent goodbye to her old life. _____________________________________________________________________ Zarbon had settled Lisa's comatose form into his small ship, now confident that she would not awaken. As he made checks on the computer system in the cockpit, Zarbon could faintly hear noises in the docking bay. He tensed up, ready for any eventuality. Slipping out of his ship, Zarbon moved into the shadows to observe who was in the docking bay at such an early hour. To his immense surprise and lustful joy, he saw that it was Bulma, but unfortunately she was not alone. Zarbon narrowed his eyes, straining to see who was with her and discovered that it was Vegeta and Radditz, both men seemingly keeping guard on her progress. She appeared to be working on the Batalhaian ship, within the cockpit. Zarbon grinned. He was supremely confident of his power to dispose of both of the Saiyans and take Bulma by force. Bulma finished the last connections of the camouflage unit on the ship, wearily wiping the sweat from her forehead. Behind her in the darkness, Radditz and Vegeta stood like statues observing Bulma work. Without turning his head Vegeta spoke quietly to Radditz his voice calm and controlled. "Where is Nappa?" Radditz gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he struggled to bring himself to tell the truth of Nappa's disappearance. "H, Highness," he stuttered as the words tangled up in his mouth, "Nappa is dead." Radditz hung his head in shame and prepared himself for the killing blow that was sure to follow such a statement. Vegeta's expression did not change, his dark eyes betraying not a flicker of emotion. "How?" He demanded tersely. "By my hand. I, I saw everything..." Radditz did not get to finish his statement, having found himself lifted off his feet by Vegeta's fist at his throat. "I should kill you now, Radditz." He growled, his eyes flashing. "You took away my right to dispose of that piece of shit." Vegeta then released the larger man, letting him fall to the floor. "But I won't. You have your uses." Radditz drew a deep breath of relief, knowing that his life was not going to be snuffed out, just yet. Vegeta leaned over him, his face barely millimetres from Radditz's, snarling at him, "That was your last life, weakling. Next time I will tear you limb from limb letting you experience every moment of pain." Vegeta then resumed his former position arms crossed, watching Bulma work. Even in this dangerous situation, he could feel himself grow warm at the sight of her curvaceous body bent over the control panel. Mentally he cursed his momentary weakness, and quickly regained control of his body. Bulma was either oblivious to the small exchange between Radditz and Vegeta or chose to ignore it, after all there were more important things to do in her mind. Suddenly she let out a loud curse, followed by a fist crashing down on the control panel in front of her. The installation was almost complete, but to her immense annoyance a vital tool needed to finish the job was not with her. She spun on her heel, eyes clouded and angry. "I forgot something, Vegeta. I need another tool to finish this." She snapped. "Go and get it, then. Time is running short, woman." He spoke back calmly, inadvertently raising Bulma's ire. "Don't you fucking think I know that?!" she shrieked, causing Vegeta to wince. With another muffled string of curses, Bulma left the cockpit, blundering in the near darkness to her workbench, 100 meters away. Radditz, once again on his feet, shot a quizzical look at Vegeta who snapped, "Don't you say a fucking word, Radditz, not a word." As Bulma neared her workbench, the very familiar prickling sensation travelled up her spine, alerting her to the presence of danger. Only one creature could be the source of this sensation. But before she could react and call for help, a strong pair of arms seized her, hauling her into the shadows, one hand over her mouth, preventing a scream coming from her mouth. A familiar hateful voice breathed softly into her ears. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see you are ready to leave Bulma." Bulma struggled futilely, trying to kick out with her legs. Zarbon laughed quietly at her attempt to free herself and continued with his little speech. "Just a small change of plans though, you won't be travelling with those nasty monkeys, instead you will be coming with me. You will enjoy yourself...even if I have to force you." His tongue trailed along her delicate earlobe, tasting her. Bulma suppressed a shudder of revulsion at his touch, her heart sinking with the knowledge that she could do nothing to break free from his hold. The power she had demonstrated with almost deadly accuracy against Nappa would not work this time because Zarbon had not caused her any pain. Only with pain could she escape. Zarbon then summoned up a small ball of energy into his free hand and released Bulma's mouth from his grasp, gesturing what he would do to her if she cried out for help. He looked her up and down before adding one more small detail to her continued good health. "By the way Bulma, don't bother trying to send a little mental message for help." Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief. {How did he know?} "I've known for some time. So don't even attempt it" He then forcefully dragged her towards his ship, careful to remain in the shadows. His plan was now almost complete and surprisingly he didn't even have to kill anyone to achieve it. Bulma whimpered softly as he pulled her now unresisting body to his ship, hoping against all odds that Vegeta would be suspicious of the time she had been gone to retrieve one simple tool. Something was wrong, very wrong. As Bulma had hoped, Vegeta was becoming paranoid at the time it was taking her to come back and finish the job. "Stupid woman, it doesn't take that long," he mumbled to himself. He stretched out with his mind, attempting to seek her out. Nothing. A blank wall. Something was definitely amiss. "Radditz." Vegeta barked out, turning towards the larger Saiyan, "get the ship ready for departure. I will be back." Swiftly he left the cockpit, leaving Radditz with a puzzled look on his face. Vegeta ran in the darkness, able to make out Bulma's workbench ahead of him. As he feared, she was not there. {Could she have just decided not to come?} {Does she not feel the bond as I do?} No. That was not the answer. He reached the workbench and stopped, searching quickly for any sign of Bulma. As he was about to leave and continue his search in another area, he could faintly make out her scent and another mingling with it. He snarled. The other scent he knew all too well. Zarbon. Not wasting a precious moment, Vegeta followed the scent with his keen eyesight guiding him in the darkness and what he saw just ahead, filled him with an immense surge of rage, his blue aura sparking into life. The docking bay was illuminated by Vegeta's sudden flash of power, alerting Zarbon to his presence. Having reached his ship, Zarbon roughly threw Bulma in, sealing the door to prevent her escape. With a feigned smile of disinterest, Zarbon faced the angry Vegeta. "So monkey prince," he drawled languidly, "I seem to have taken away your little toy from you." "You green slime!" Vegeta roared, struggling to contain his rage. "I will kill you!" "Ha!" Countered Zarbon. "You are weaker than me, Prince Vegeta. You are a dead man. I have no intention of a disgusting mammal like you take her." Zarbon then launched himself blindly at Vegeta, eager to dispose of him and depart with Bulma at his side, confident that he would dispose of him. Vegeta countered by springing into the air himself and narrowly dodged the first blow coming from Zarbon's fist. The space inside the docking bay was limited and so the two warriors remained mainly on the floor, throwing punches and kicks at one another, the bright flashes of their power sparking each time a blow connected. Zarbon winced as a well-timed punch was dealt to his handsome face, splitting his lips, surprised at the force behind it. Vegeta had grown stronger, it was now obvious, but what Zarbon could not figure out was how. Six months ago, he would have been able to dispose of the annoying prince without breaking a sweat. Now he himself was in danger of becoming extinct. Countering the blow, Zarbon missed by inches, his desperation becoming apparent, his own attacks sloppy and mistimed. Vegeta continued to land punches and kicks to Zarbon's midsection, well aware of the other mans steadily diminishing power, careful not to overextend himself or use any of his ki attacks. His eyes glowed with red fire, full of blood lust, eager to kill the creature that had dared place his filthy hands on his mate. Zarbon dodged the next punch and retreated, trying to put as much distance between himself and the enraged Saiyan as possible. He needed a moment to think, to find a way of defeating his enemy. Vegeta watched in amusement at Zarbon's pathetic retreat. "You'll never get away from me, lizard!" he roared as he advanced towards Zarbon preparing to deal him a deathblow. Zarbon had only two options available to him. Either be killed or morph into his decidedly less handsome but more powerful form, which displayed more of his lizard like genes. The decision made, he tensed and powered up, forcing his body to expand and take on his new form. Hissing in triumph, he met Vegeta head on, cancelling out his intended attack. Vegeta retreated slightly, now fully on the defensive having forgotten Zarbon's little trick of transformation. There was no question of him transforming himself into the Oozaru form of a Saiyan, if he did so, half of the station would be destroyed and Bulma along with it. Retreating quickly, he flew upwards, and powered up, beckoning the slimy lizard closer. "She's mine Vegeta" Zarbon taunted coarsely, licking his lips suggestively. "What have you done to her?" Vegeta yelled back, letting his emotions get the better of him momentarily. "Nothing yet. But when the time comes, she will scream my name." Zarbon looked over Vegeta's body, noting his increased muscle size. "Well, Vegeta it seems your fighting skills have improved but without a scouter you're as good as dead." Zarbon laughed mercilessly. "Give it up loser, she belongs to me now." Vegeta threw his head and chuckled maniacally. "It seems the tables have turned since our last encounter, Zarbon. I haven't needed the assistance of a scouter for some time now. I know your power is waning. I have ascended to claim powers unfathomable to the likes of you. Release the woman now and maybe I won't kill you, challenge me and you will not live to tell the story." "Very, very foolish words, monkey," Zarbon snapped back, "surely you don't think I can be overcome quite so easily?" He began to power up, ready to cast his most powerful attack at Vegeta. " Wake up Prince Vegeta, time to die." With glowing fists Vegeta launched a volley of unanswered kicks and punches surprising his opponent once again with his power and speed. Zarbon quickly took to the air testing the depths of the princes fighting technique whilst trying in vain to pinpoint a weakness in the Saiyan. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta's every blow was accurate, with every shot finding its mark, suggesting it was only a matter of time before the Saiyan prince gave him a one-way journey to the afterlife. Zarbon had other ideas; a precious life was at stake, his own. Realising his opponents powers had far surpassed his own he knew now that he would have to go below the belt to escape with his life and the prize. As the last blow sent him careening to the floor, Zarbon rolled limply out of the dim light and into the darkness his mouth opened, and he slowly muttered in his native language. Gesturing Vegeta forward to draw him in, Zarbon propped himself on his forearms, mustering the strength to spit into the Saiyans face. Vegeta curled his lips in disgust, wiping away the spittle on his face. "I am the prince of the proudest warrior race in the universe and I am not renowned for my patience," he growled, but the momentary lapse in concentration gave Zarbon the edge he needed. Zarbon lurched forward, tightly wrapping his hands around Vegeta's throat. "Good night Vegeta" Zarbon yelled into his face as he lined him up for demolition trying to propel Vegeta towards a steel girder using brute strength. "You cannot challenge me!" Vegeta yelled hoarsely, straining against the hands on his throat. His own hands began to glow, a blue light enveloping them as his ki rose. All he could see in his mind was images of Zarbon raping Bulma over and over again taking her resistant body. He could not let that happen, ever. Without warning his power reached it's maximum, almost bursting his skin as it did so. The sheer amount of ki was so overwhelming Vegeta had to expel some of it, releasing it point blank into Zarbon's leering face. The hands around Vegeta's throat loosened, releasing him. Zarbon's limp body then slumped once again on the floor, his face almost burned beyond recognition.  
  
Vegeta stepped back from the repulsive sight. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Zarbon." He murmured as he turned away to find Bulma, not caring if the diabolical lizard was dead or not. Bulma had watched the fight with her heart in her mouth, but had not remained idle while Vegeta and Zarbon attempted to kill each other. Thinking quickly, she began to tamper with the door, which was preventing her escape, successfully unlocking it from her side. Just as the fight reached it climax it opened, releasing her from the temporary prison. As she was slipping out, Vegeta let loose his attack, bringing the arrogant Zarbon down in one fell swoop. The light blinded Bulma momentarily, causing her to stumble and fall in a hysterical, sobbing heap beside the ship. Seconds later, as her eyes began to recover Bulma was able to make out the slightly battered figure of Vegeta coming towards her. The feeling of relief overwhelmed her as Vegeta gently raised her to her feet, protectively winding his tail around her waist. Hush now, Bulma, he soothed mentally, everything is as it should be. {Please.just get me out of here, Vegeta.} Vegeta gave her a half crooked smile as he replied, briefly showing his relief that she was unharmed. "I will." He said aloud. {And I promise you this, Bulma, I will never let you out of my sight again.never} He turned Bulma away from the hideous sight of Zarbon's still smouldering body, the rank stench of burnt flesh rising into his nostrils. Without a word, Bulma allowed herself to be lead back to their ship, keeping her eyes averted. They both entered the ship, ignoring the startled look from Radditz. As instructed, he had started the ship, ensuring that all systems were online and operational. He raised his bulk from the pilot's chair as Bulma walked towards him, a brief look of sympathy directed towards her. Bulma was now all too willing now to get the hell off Station Delta. It held bad experiences for them all, with Zarbon's attack and Nappa's death. Shaking her head to dislodge all of the bad thoughts, Bulma settled herself tiredly in the chair, and strapped herself securely in, closing the doors and gestured for the two Saiyans to do likewise and be seated. She had realised that the weapons and camouflage system were not attached, but there was no longer time to remedy those particular problems. Bulma's hopes now depended on convincing her father, Dr Briefs that she was a hostage, her captor more than willing to shed her blood for his cause. Torturously, the ship advanced towards one of the exit tunnels, the airlock doors then sliding shut and locking behind them. Bulma took a deep breath as she released the door leading into space, powering up the ship to its maximum before letting it shoot forward, propelling it into the blackness, towards Earth. Bulma smiled as she looked out at the beautiful blue sphere of Earth getting closer, all fears forgotten temporarily at the sight. {Finally, I'm going home..} 


	27. Hi honeyI'm home!

Chapter 27 - Hi honey, I'm home!  
Note: I don't own DBZ  
  
Note: I gave Bulma's parents new names and as always {} means a characters thoughts.  
  
On with the story.... With the ship now in full flight, Bulma relaxed somewhat. Now came the most difficult part of the plan. With their arrival at the edge of the Earth shield only short distance away, the second part of the plan had to be executed perfectly, no mistakes could be tolerated otherwise all the struggles were for nought.  
  
Setting the ship on autopilot, Bulma rose from her seat, rolling her neck to relieve the tension that had built up. Glancing behind her, Bulma observed that Radditz had already left his seat, leaving Vegeta still seated, arms crossed, his black eyes devoid of any emotion. It was obvious to Bulma that Radditz in his own strange way had left to give them some privacy, even if it was only for a few moments. He also knew that it would be better if he were not visible to Earth Shield Control during the so called "hostage negotiations". A small smile fleetingly crossed her face at Radditz's thoughtful gesture.  
  
The battle with Zarbon had given him no major injuries, just cuts and bruises which Bulma noted with great relief. Still stretching her neck, Bulma strode over to Vegeta, flopping heavily in the chair next to him. She reached out to stroke his impassive face, wiping away small splashes of blood on his cheek. "We will reach Earth soon, Vegeta. You will need to be as ruthless as possible during the negotiations or it won't work."  
  
His expression did not change, as he turned towards her, his voice tense, "I could kill you without any effort, Bulma. Do you want that?"  
  
Bulma forcefully pulled his face closer to her, her fingertips brushing as lightly as a butterfly against his lips as she replied. "No, I don't want to die." She paused realising in that instant that Vegeta felt she did not trust him, which was something she had never even thought of. Locking her gaze with his own she continued, "You will do what is necessary to make this plan a success. I trust you, Vegeta, please believe that." She touched her lips with his briefly to reassure him, their eyes still locked together.  
  
As Bulma started to draw away, Vegeta forcefully grasped her arms, crushing her lips against his, his tongue demanding entrance into Bulma's mouth, eager to taste her. Bulma moaned softly as Vegeta's tongue forced it way into her mouth, his hands now behind her head, softly caressing the bonding wound as he almost violently moved his mouth over hers, tasting the sharp metallic tang of iron as the cut on her lips reopened.  
  
Breathless, Bulma placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her. This was not the time or the place for what Vegeta intended to do. {Later, Vegeta..} she scolded mentally. With a feral growl Vegeta released Bulma, disappointment clearly present on his slightly flushed face, "I expect you to deliver, woman. Make no mistake." Bulma's retort was interrupted rudely by the sound of a transmission coming through on the vid link. "Shit!" she exclaimed loudly, "we've arrived. Answer it!" Bulma then scramble for the pilots chair and strapped herself in just as the image came through. Vegeta positioned himself behind her, winding his tail around her throat, just tight enough to make the scene look convincing. Bulma shuddered slightly as Vegeta's tail made contact with her skin, having a strong sense of déjà vu. This was the scene she had been presented with in her dream, only this time she did not have to try and ascertain who was holding her.  
  
The image revealed a rather flustered looking controller, visibly perturbed at the unwelcome arrival of a ship just on the edge of the shield. The controller sighed in annoyance, not even bothering to look at the vid screen in front of him. Speaking in a monotone, he read through the standard response to any craft daring to try and breach the shield, his hand hovering over a switch on his left.  
  
"This is a restricted area. You are to desist in your attempt to enter Earths atmosphere immediately. Move away from the shield. You have 30 seconds to comply before we launch our missiles."  
  
Vegeta smirked before replying. The fool in front of him had not even looked up to see who or what was in front of him. "We will not be leaving. You will open a portal to allow this ship safe passage to Earth."  
  
At the sound of a voice coming back to him the controller suddenly had the presence of mind to look at his vid screen, and what he saw did not fit any standard situation. "Wha.?" He sputtered, his rotund face paling slightly at the sight of two people in front of him. One was a woman, obviously a hostage of the man, going by the injuries on her face and neck, and she seemed very familiar, but he could not remember where. Her eyes were wide with fear as the man behind her tightened what appeared to be some sort of rope around her neck, slowly increasing the pressure.  
  
Vegeta resumed speaking once more. "You will allow me passage to Earth. As you can see in front of you, I have a hostage. A rather important hostage, actually." "Her name is ..Bulma Briefs, of Capsule Corporation." Vegeta paused, letting the man in front of him digest the information. "I would rather think her father would not appreciate having his only child murdered, due to your incompetence."  
  
The controller gasped. It was Bulma Briefs. Heiress to the richest and most influential company on Earth. And now her life was in his hands. "Please help me." gasped out Bulma, fully playing her part. Vegeta growled and tightened his tail fractionally and backhanded her jaw, causing Bulma's words to be cut off. "Silence, bitch!" He turned his attention back to the wide-eyed controller. "Well, earthling? What will it be?"  
  
The controller regained his composure before replying. "I, I cannot authorise this. I am not able to open the portal. I will need to speak immediately with my supervisor." "Do it. You have 10 minutes before the woman dies." Vegeta then reached over and cut the link.  
  
The controller hurriedly contacted his immediate supervisor, informing her of the situation in front of him, nervously glancing at the clock ticking away at the 10 minutes allotted to him by Vegeta.  
  
"Are you sure it is Bulma Briefs, Warren?" she questioned tersely, quite overwhelmed by his description of the situation.  
  
"Absolutely, ma'am. I'd recognise her anywhere. Whoever is with her is prepared to kill if necessary. By the look of her injuries, I'd say he tortured her to get information out of her."  
  
"Warren, keep this link open at all costs. I will contact the CEO who will contact Dr Briefs to inform him of the circumstances. Keep whoever it is at bay, try and buy some time by whatever means possible." She then turned away, frantically contacting the CEO by another vid link, praying silently that he would both be within range.  
  
Warren took a deep breath before contacting Vegeta again, nervous sweat beginning to bead his nose and brow. He was praying for a miracle. It was an almost impossible state of affairs, on one hand Earth Shield control would not be able to use its vast array of weapons for fear of killing the hostage, on the other, if they did not open a portal, the hostage would also die. It would be a public relations disaster. Stalemate.  
  
"Well, woman?" Vegeta barked taking some of the pressure off Bulma's throat, "Do you think this will work?"  
  
"Of course it will Vegeta. They can't afford to have my blood on their hands. Just be open to the possibility that it will take longer than 10 minutes." She turned slightly in the chair and looked up at him gingerly moving her now swollen jaw. Vegeta's mouth was held in a stern line, his jaw muscles clenched tightly. "It will work, trust me."  
  
The vid screen flashed up again after only 5 minutes had passed, revealing the worried face of Warren. "Please keep this link open. Currently we are contacting the people with authority in this situation, but you will need to give us more time." His voice wavered and cracked as he relayed the message, half expecting Vegeta to murder Bulma in front of him. Vegeta merely raised an eyebrow, his lips curling evilly at the flustered man in front of him. "I will give you Earthlings only 10 minutes more. Otherwise it's going to be a trip to the next dimension for Ms Briefs here. Got that?"  
  
"Y, yes." Came the stuttered reply, "I understand."  
  
"Excellent. I will now switch the screen off and leave the link open only to voice transmissions, until your leaders have agreed to my demands." The screen flicked off. Warren sighed. "Why of all day's did this have to happen on my watch?" he questioned plaintively.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dr Jock Briefs grumbled as his eternally perky wife nudged him awake on the sofa. "Honey, there's an urgent call on the vid link in your lab."  
  
Dr Briefs just grunted. It was his day off. Being the head of such an influential company drained him of energy and to recharge he took one day off every two weeks. It wasn't too much to ask, after all. "Sarah," he replied gruffly, "If it's those idiots from Techcorp, I'm not interested in a joint project. Just tell them to go away." Feeling drowsy once more, his eyes began to close, taking to him back to sleep, which he counted as one of his favourite pastimes.  
  
Sarah Briefs was not about to give up yet. "Jock!" she shrieked in his ear, "It's about Bulma, she's in trouble!"  
  
His eyes sprang open at the mention of his only child. "Wha..Bulma? Shit!" Dr Briefs suddenly jumped up from the comfy sofa and, grabbing his glasses, almost flew to his lab.  
  
"What was that about Bulma?" a deep voice spoke from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh Yamcha," trilled Sarah, "I'd forgotten that you were still here. I'm sorry about the doctors rudeness, it's just that we got a call on the vid link in the lab about Bulma."  
  
Yamcha's brow furrowed in worry. He and Bulma had broken up, it was true, but he still saw her as a good friend, someone he would help whenever needed. While she had been working on Station Delta Yamcha frequently came out to the Capsule Corporation compound to keep in touch with Bulma's parents. He had completed his training in on Kami's lookout and decided to relax for a while before the Saiyans arrived. Bulma's parents were always happy to see him and would often let him stay for a few days, although both were disappointed that he and Bulma had parted ways.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." He stood up, ignoring Sarah's protestations and made his way to Dr Brief's lab, curious to discover what kind of trouble Bulma was in.  
  
Yamcha crept silently into the lab watching Bulma's near hysterical father yell at the screen in front of him. "What do you mean, you won't negotiate! That's my only child up there Bruce, being subjected to only god knows what, and you're telling me that security must be protected!"  
  
"Jock, I'm sorry, but we must look at the bigger picture. This is the whole world that could be in danger. I'm truly sorry old friend."  
  
Dr Briefs voice rose to a loud roar, his face puce with rage. "Sorry! You will be! You will give into his demands; otherwise I may have to release some rather damaging details about you. In addition to that, my company will cease production of all technology forthwith. No one else has the capability to fill the void and in effect the world will come to a stand still."  
  
Yamcha's mouth dropped open at what he was hearing. It appeared that the Saiyans had found a way to get onto Earth after all, by using a human shield. His blood boiling, he didn't wait for the conclusion of the discussion between the two powerful men, instead leaving the Briefs house as swiftly as possible, his destination: Kami's lookout.  
  
Jock calmed down fractionally before speaking again. "Look, Bruce. Just let the ship through. I will take full responsibility for whatever destruction this creature that is holding my daughter hostage does. If she is harmed in any way, I won't rest until I have the bastards heart in my hands."  
  
Bruce was still sputtering in indignation at the threats made against him. It was true. If Capsule Corporation ceased production the world would come to a halt and if those facts about him and his indiscretion with another woman came out, well that would be the end of everything. "I authorise the opening of a portal, but this discussion remains between us. Jock, I will try my utmost to find out where the ship will possibly land, then you can take it from there." He then cut the link off trembling. He had never seen Jock Briefs so incensed before. But he supposed that if it were his only child up there he would react the same way. The CEO of Earth Shield Control opened a link and reluctantly gave the order to stop the computer program and open a portal and allow the unknown ship safe passage.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
{I don't think they will take the bait, Bulma.}  
  
{Yes they will, Vegeta. Times almost up}  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's mental conversation was interrupted by a timid vice coming through on the vid link. "Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
Vegeta impatiently reconnected the visual link, revealing the somewhat relieved face of Warren. "Yes. Have my demands been met?" He replied gruffly.  
  
"Yes. The portal is now open. It will take you approximately 5 minutes to enter Earth's atmosphere fully. As Ms Briefs is fitted with a tracking device we will be able to track her location and uplift her once you release her. Be warned, if any misfortune befalls Ms Briefs before she is released, your ship will be destroyed."  
  
"Fine." The link was then disconnected leaving a moment of static in its wake.  
  
Vegeta grinned widely. His mate was clever indeed. Slowly he removed his tail from her neck, wincing imperceptibly as he saw the beginnings of a nasty bruise on Bulma's jaw. He reached out a gloved hand to softly stroke her face, telling her in his own wordless way that he was sorry.  
  
"Forget the injury, Vegeta." Bulma murmured absently as she revelled in the contact, "It will heal up in a couple of days. Get strapped in, we're going through now."  
  
The ship lurched slightly as it moved forward, entering the blue and green whirlpool of the portal slowly. Bulma could see nothing of the landscape of earth, not even the great landmasses of Africa and Europe, just the swirling portal surrounding them. With the ship then placed on auto Bulma realised it was time to remove her troublesome tracking device and so with trembling hands, she pulled the dagger from her boot, ready to remove the tracking device embedded in her arm. She held it with a white knuckled grip and forcefully slashed the arm off her overalls. Biting her tongue, Bulma slowly brought the blade to her skin, holding the arm taut, just over the area where the tracker had been inserted, cursing herself silently for not doing it earlier. Just as Bulma was about to slash the skin, a white-gloved hand suddenly stopped her from going any further.  
  
"Hold my hand." He commanded softly, aware of her apprehension. Vegeta then used the same small cutting ki beam as he had used on Bulma's neck during the bonding ritual to cleanly cut her skin, revealing the small electronic device. Bulma paled, her fingernails digging into Vegeta's hand in pain as she watched him remove the blood-slicked tracker, seemingly transfixed by the revolting sight. Once Vegeta had removed it he gently staunched the flow of blood with his hand before wrapping the ripped off arm of the overalls around her arm, resisting the urge to kiss her again.  
  
Then he quickly cleaned off the blood and handed the tracker, now quite clean to Bulma, who took it with a disgusted grimace on her face. "Thank you." She said sarcastically, before quickly reworking it's electronics so that it would continue to work even after being removed from its host. Awkwardly Bulma moved back to the pilots seat, scouting for an uninhabited area to land in once they had gone completely through the portal. Vegeta stood behind the chair, bracing himself with his hands on the back.  
  
Bulma squinted through the cockpit window, the bright early morning sunlight breaking through and giving her vision a few problems. "We are almost through. I'm going to try and find a "dead zone" if I can."  
  
The statement visibly puzzled Vegeta. "A "dead zone"?"  
  
Bulma gave him one of her patented superior glances. "Yes a "dead zone". All electronic and electrical devices won't work in the area. Everything just shuts off, goes dead. Hence the name "dead zone." It wasn't the same type of place as Garlic Junior had been condemned to, just a spot where high levels of natural radiation had gathered, making it impossible to traverse by any mechanised or electronic means. Everything in the area was affected by the radiation, causing them to shut off whilst in the area.  
  
"Won't the ship just drop?" came the deep voice of Radditz, just re entering the cockpit, a slightly queasy look on his face. It was obvious that the large Saiyan and space travel did not go together. Strange really considering how much time he had probably spent with his massive frame folded into a pod.  
  
"No. I'll bring it in low enough to crash land the ship. It's the only way we can evade any reprisals." Bulma paused, and then gave a triumphant laugh. "Ha! I've got it! I'll land the ship in the dead zone nearest my home, it covers about 50 square kilometres." She screwed up her nose momentarily. "But it's bloody cold, about 40 degrees celsius below zero."  
  
Vegeta shivered unconsciously after hearing those words, he hated the cold.  
  
Suddenly, a loud popping noise reverberated around the ship. It indicated that the ship been released from the portal and had now entered Earth's atmosphere, allowing Bulma to take control of the ship once more. She brought it up to full power, making it shoot speedily towards the destination she had specially picked out. Vegeta and Radditz were flung back with the force, rolling inelegantly towards their respective seats. With the amount of speed the Batalhian ship had, Bulma deduced that it would only be a matter of minutes before they could land or rather crash land. Once the ship had crashed, herself and the two Saiyans could escape from the area and leave the ruins behind, because as Bulma knew, both Radditz and Vegeta had the power of flight. Bulma was also smart enough to realise that there was no way that they would not be tracked every moment, which was why she chose such a desolate place. She grinned as the landscape of Earth passed under them, happy to be back home once more.  
  
"Okay, brace yourselves, this is going to be one hell of a landing!" she yelled over her shoulder as the ship neared the dead zone, the control panel flashing as it lost power. The ship dipped low over an icy area, almost scraping the surface as it steadily lost altitude. The entire ship then went dark, the engines cutting abruptly. Bulma grasped the control stick as forcefully as possible trying to retain some manual control as the ship lurched violently, skimming the surface of the ice below before coming to a complete stop in a large ice floe.  
  
Somewhat shocked, Bulma sat for several moments, breathing heavily as her senses started to work again, a sudden loud bang reminding her of where she was. She unstrapped herself, her arm throbbing unmercifully as she stumbled to the back of the cockpit, attempting to find the exit in the dim light. Vegeta's hand found hers and guided her to the exit, which Radditz had so kindly supplied by blasting the sealed door open. "Welcome to Earth." She gasped, the frozen air giving her lungs a shock. "We had better leave as soon as possible. This ice won't hold us up for long." She looked around at the ice and snow covering the landscape. "Also, I may just freeze to death if we stay." Bulma finished sarcastically, knowing that ripped up overalls were not conducive to keeping warm.  
  
Vegeta shivered before igniting his ki to keep himself and Bulma warm. "So, where to?" he asked, his teeth chattering, his warm breath creating puff of vapour.  
  
"My home. It's about 500 kilometres south of here and a great deal warmer." She grimaced, aware of the kind of welcoming party there was likely to be. She glanced at the shivering Radditz. "Then we can find your brother. Not to mention that we will have company soon." She looked up into the sky, knowing that it was only a matter of time before military forces massed near the area. Bulma resolved to drop the tracking device once out of the dead zone to put them off the scent. Vegeta pulled her in closer to his warm body, and holding her firmly in his muscular arms slowly rose into the air. "Which way, woman?" he asked, his lips planting a fleeting kiss on her forehead, well aware that Radditz could not see what he was doing. Bulma jerked her head in the direction of her home. "That way."  
  
"Radditz!" barked Vegeta, "Time to leave."  
  
Radditz shivered violently again, quite unable to come to grips with the landscape before him. He rather hoped that the rest of Earth was not as cold and as desolate as this "dead zone". As he rose into the thin air to follow his prince towards Bulma's home another thought struck him. {I will finally be able to meet my brother.} That was one thing he was genuinely looking forward to. He then ignited his ki and sped off, following Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kami's eyes snapped open as his meditation was interrupted. The Saiyans had arrived early, as he had feared. {Strange.I can only sense two of them. Where is the third one?} He stood up and stiffly grasped his cane for support as he left his meditation room, searching out his ever-faithful servant Mr Popo. As he expected Mr Popo was already running inelegantly towards him puffing with the exertion. "Kami! They have arrived!" He panted breathlessly, halting in front of Kami looking into the god's impassive face.  
  
Kami smiled wryly. "I know Mr Popo. I sensed their arrival. Where are Goku and the others?"  
  
"They are all here. Yamcha arrived moments ago with the news of their arrival. The only problem is that he did not know where they have landed."  
  
"Take me to Goku and the others. This is a tricky situation, which will be made even more difficult if tempers rise, and rash actions taken."  
  
Mr Popo led Kami to the area where all the z fighters were gathered. He could hear the booming voice of Piccolo ordering them all to be quiet as Yamcha and Krillen argued about the best course of action to take. Goku was busy trying to calm both of the agitated men down but to no avail. The noise abruptly ceased as Kami made his appearance.  
  
"So you all know that the Saiyans have arrived, yes?" He spoke calmly, like it was just a small problem, which could be solved easily.  
  
"Yes" growled Piccolo, obviously irritated at the appearance of Kami. "Yamcha has given us the news. I suggest we meet them head on, find out what they want."  
  
Kami held up a wrinkled hand to halt his younger counterpart before he launched into a tirade and took off. "Wait Piccolo. Wait until I have said my piece."  
  
Piccolo grunted his disapproval, but kept quiet anyway. Kami cleared his throat and began. "Firstly, there are only two Saiyans here. The third one is not with them. Secondly, and this is important especially to Yamcha and Goku, Ms Briefs has not been harmed in anyway. She is in no danger from them. So keep a cool head. Lastly, they will most likely be making their way to her home. I suggest that you all make your way there to meet them as they arrive."  
  
"They had better not have harmed a hair on her head" Yelled Yamcha, "otherwise I'll kill them!" He then turned and launched himself off the lookout, speeding towards Bulma's home silently hoping that Kami was right, that Bulma was all right.  
  
Goku turned to Kami and nodded in silent thanks for his help. The two days that he and Piccolo had spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been time well spent. Both of the men had increased their power dramatically and while in there Goku began to feel strange changes within his body. Almost as if he was waiting for something or someone to force him to change. So many times while fighting with Piccolo he had been on precipice of a very big change, but wholly unable to make the next step. He was however, confident of his abilities as a fighter ready to defend his adopted planet and his family, whatever the cost to himself.  
  
Raising his hand in a salute, he launched himself off the lookout, followed closely by Piccolo and the others.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was taking most of Vegeta's energy to hold onto Bulma and keep flying, mostly due to the fact that he had depleted most of his reserves fighting Zarbon. He looked up into the blue sky of Earth wondering if he had in fact finished off the loathsome creature once and for all. It had not been an entirely satisfying fight; it had almost been too easy. The immense burst of ki that he had wielded had been incredible, giving him some clue that his transformation to Super Saiyan was not far away.  
  
Vegeta moved Bulma fractionally in his arms, trying to find a more comfortable way of carrying her. Surprisingly, Bulma had remained silent and unmoving during the flight, except for the moment she dropped the tracking device to throw the military off track, suggesting that she was full of anxiety having to face her father after having deceiving him in a very underhand manner. Her face was impassive as if trying to hide her feelings but the fact that Bulma was nervously chewing on her lower lip was a dead giveaway. The cold air served to make her face even paler; the bruise on her jaw now a stark blue and purple blot on her face. The moment that he had struck her Vegeta had regretted it. To his reasoning the injury had not been necessary. Sighing, Vegeta stretched out mentally trying to connect with her. It was no good. Bulma had closed off her mind, putting up a strong mental barrier, too strong for him to break through. He scowled, knowing that he could not stop flying. Part of him wished that Radditz was dead, and then he could be alone with his mate.  
  
Bulma did not want to talk either verbally or mentally with Vegeta at this moment. She felt awful. Bulma did not like blocking out Vegeta, but for now it was necessary. Every second brought her closer to her home and the inevitable recriminations and accusations that would be waiting for her. They would all be waiting for her there she knew, courtesy of her innate predictability and desire to go to where everything was familiar, but no escape from the situation was going to be possible. She only hoped that Goku and the other Z fighters would give her enough time to explain everything. Then there was the no doubt sticky situation with her father. He would be angry, but perhaps the fact that she was for the most part unharmed would soften him slightly.  
  
{Yamcha}. The name rose unbidden into her mind, causing a grimace to momentarily cross her face. He would definitely be the hardest person to win over, after her father. Although they had parted ways he still considered himself her primary protector, after Goku of course. He was hot headed and impulsive at the best of times, and therefore could cause trouble. Brushing all thoughts of Yamcha aside, Bulma fastened her eyes on the horizon once again, her stomach twisting in knots as she realised how close home really was.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
One by one, the Z fighters dropped noiselessly from the sky, landing softly in Sarah Briefs massive garden within the Capsule Corporation. Their appearance excited no comment from the employees moving around the compound, they had seen it all before. Sarah gasped in surprise at the assortment of warriors massing in her garden, fleetingly lost for words.  
  
Goku strode towards her, "Mrs Briefs, it would be a good idea if you could tell Dr Briefs that we are here."  
  
Nodding mutely, the still slightly confused blond woman dropped her watering can and ran into the house, grabbing the first phone she came upon and nervously tried to contact her husband, who was in his own personal lab trying and failing to work on an important invention.  
  
The situation with Bulma was seriously clouding his mind. She was his only child, brilliant and beautiful. The very notion that she could end up dead was slowly breaking his heart. He had heard nothing new from the military as yet, but he had been assured that Bulma was still very much alive at this point in time. When the phone rang, his train of thought was broken. Eager to discover if it was there were any new developments in the search for Bulma, he practically pounced on the receiver. Disappointingly it was only his wife, gabbling almost incoherently about Goku and the others being there and that they wanted to speak with him. Giving a small grunt of agreement, Jock Briefs turned to look at his half finished creation lying on the bench before putting the receiver down. Rubbing his temples in frustration and despair, he left the lab making his way to the garden.  
  
Goku turned to the other warriors. "Please let me handle this for now guys. The last thing we want to do is cause Bulma's parents anymore stress right now, okay?"  
  
Nodding their assented to his wishes the fighters settled themselves on the grass, visibly champing at the bit, ready to go into action. Goku walked calmly up to the now present Dr Briefs and hurriedly filled him in on the details. "So, what we are going to do is wait for Bulma and these two Saiyans to arrive. I would suggest that you and Mrs Briefs keep a safe distance away, because I have no idea what their intentions are. You could both be in danger."  
  
Dr Briefs could barely contain his anger at the situation. "You expect me, Bulma's father to wait in the wings while you calmly talk it over with this bastard!? If anyone has the right to do anything it's me!" Goku placed a gentle yet firm hand on Jocks shoulder, reminding him subtly of his power, before replying tensely. "Dr Briefs, I realise that you have the right, but please leave it to me and the others. I will do my utmost to make sure Bulma is not hurt. If a fight breaks out, we have a very good chance of defeating them. I just don't want you to get hurt. Understand?"  
  
Jock Briefs nodded mutely and grasped his wife's hand in his own. He turned to go back into the house and watch what happened from within. Before reaching the house, he spun on his heel and spoke once more to Goku. "Promise me that you will kill that creature if it has harmed her in any way."  
  
Goku took a deep breath as he looked at the distraught man knowing that he would do the same thing if it were his own family in peril. "I will."  
  
And so the wait began, hours passing almost torturously. Piccolo removed himself from the group, settling near a large tree to meditate while he waited. He could not stand the impatience of the others, their constant chattering and annoying pacing up and down the garden. He knew that he could pass the time without resorting to mindless babble and useless anxiety. None of them would know what to expect from these Saiyans, least of all him and there was no point worrying about it now with the moment almost upon them.  
  
Yamcha was pacing relentlessly, almost ploughing a furrow in the soft grass beneath his feet. He clenched his fists repeatedly, growling impatient for the confrontation, recalling his words at the lookout. He would kill them.  
  
Goku watched the sky patiently, stretching his senses out as far as possible trying to pick up on any unusual energy approaching. He, like Yamcha was ready to kill but only if absolutely necessary. In a strange way, he was rather looking forward to this possible confrontation. He would meet his brother, who he had not been aware had even existed until a week ago. {Perhaps he is not evil as Kami suggested. I certainly hope so..}  
  
Then suddenly Goku's senses picked up what he had been so patiently waiting for. Barely seconds later, Piccolo rose from his cross-legged position near the tree having picked up the same energy approaching. "They are almost here," he growled, removing his turban and cape in preparation. Yamcha ceased his mindless pacing and turned his eyes to the sky. He too could feel it. And the bad news was that one of them was a lot stronger than he had imagined. {This is not good..}  
  
Then, before anyone realised what was happening, they had arrived. Their eyes widened at the three figures now descending rapidly from the sky. As Vegeta and Radditz landed, they took in the sight of some very prepared warriors, ready and willing to fight them. Vegeta smirked. Only two of the warriors present were anywhere near his league, the Namek and Kakkarot. Kakkarot was as he expected, a near mirror image of his father, Bardock.  
  
With her feet now on solid ground, Bulma extracted herself reluctantly from Vegeta's arms, but once her eyes registered the group of warriors gathered in her parent's garden, their full power now on display as a show of force, she quickly grasped one of his gloved hands for support, keeping the almost affectionate display hidden from everyone. She was unable to see her mother and father at all and deduced that they must be within the house, safe from any possible harm.  
  
A tense silence fell over both groups, neither willing to be the first to speak. Bulma glanced back at Vegeta, his handsome face impassive under the scrutiny of the strangers in front of him. "Vegeta," she whispered softly, "I think it's best if I do the talking for now, alright?"  
  
"Fine" He growled, his ire raising as he noticed the appearance of Yamcha, the scarred man who had been his mate's former lover.  
  
In turn, Yamcha noticed Bulma's dishevelled appearance, the bruises on her throat and jaw, the cut lip and arm, before coming to the wrong conclusion, thinking that Vegeta had been beating her. Without thinking, he propelled himself forward in an attacking position, ready to fight. He had barely made it two paces before a brawny arm stretched out and held him by the neck of his gi, effectively halting his progress. Bulma drew back, well aware that if Yamcha made it close enough to even try and land a blow on Vegeta that it would be the last thing he ever did.  
  
Yamcha struggled with Goku, yelling loudly, "That bastard fucking hurt her Goku! Let me take him!" Vegeta glared at the scarred man, almost daring him to come closer.  
  
"Calm down, Yamcha. Keep frosty. We can't afford any reckless behaviour on your part, it could cause problems." He continued to struggle futilely for several seconds before fractionally calming down, Goku then pushing him forcefully behind gesturing for Yamcha to stay with the rest of the group.  
  
Goku stepped forward smiling, his eyes flickering over the two Saiyans, registering that the larger man must be his older brother. He was so big, taller than Piccolo and strong too, but not as strong as he was. In a perverse way it pleased him that he now finally had a real blood relation, despite the fact that his brother had probably murdered countless thousands during his service with Freeza. Goku sensed that the smaller man was very powerful, even more so than him. It surprised him he was so much smaller than his brother, yet was so much stronger. {Now this guy would be a great sparring partner.}  
  
Realising he was wasting time, Goku turned his attention to Bulma stopping directly in front of her and Vegeta. Goku glanced down at Bulma's hand, tightly holding onto Vegeta's. She had never been a hostage or in any danger from these two men. Goku could have sworn that by the way she hung onto the smaller mans hand and the close proximity of their bodies that they were in some kind of relationship. He gave her one of his trademark goofy smiles as he spoke. "It's good to have you back home, Bulma." Bulma's lips quivered for a moment, before a flood of silent tears coursed down her face, the emotion of the moment almost being too great for her to handle.  
  
She let go of Vegeta's hand and flung herself towards Goku, his arms enveloping her in a great bear hug as she sobbed almost uncontrollably on his chest. "It's good to be home, Goku, it really is." She sniffled before being rudely brought back to reality by the low growling sound coming from Vegeta's throat. Disengaging herself from Goku, Bulma could see Vegeta was visibly agitated by her contact with Goku. The Z fighters all tensed visibly but only saw Goku glaring back at Vegeta, not able to hear Vegeta's enraged growling. They were preparing for an imminent battle, but to the great horror of those gathered there, Bulma calmly walked back to Vegeta, placing her hands on his chest, softly whispering for him to calm down.  
  
"Please, Vegeta. He is my friend and means no harm. I will explain everything, just please calm down."  
  
Vegeta remained focused on Goku for a few more seconds, the blood lust evident in his eyes, before snapping his gaze away and looking down at Bulma. "I told you that if any man so much as touched you he would die." Her eyes latched onto his, softening him slightly. "As you wish, woman. But be warned, I am not a pet that you can order around. Next time, I will tear him limb from limb if he touches you again." She nodded, but decided to set aside some time much later to acquaint both Vegeta and Radditz with Earth customs, otherwise there were going to be a lot of dead bodies littering the compound.  
  
Removing her hands from his chest, Bulma turned towards a now captive audience. She cleared her throat before beginning her introductions. "Firstly, thank you all for being here to welcome me back home. As you can see, I am very much alive and well." She directed her smile to Yamcha, still evidently ready to try and kick some ass. "Secondly, I should really introduce my two guests" She gestured behind her to the tall figure of Radditz, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "This is Radditz. He is Goku's older brother." Bulma then stepped back slightly, pressing close to Vegeta. "And this is Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans. There is no evil intent here, all they are asking for is assistance in defeating an evil force called," Bulma was interrupted by Goku. "Freeza." He finished for her. "We all know. Kami informed us of your imminent arrival and that this Freeza would be here not too long afterwards."  
  
Goku looked up with curious eyes at his brother, trying to see a family resemblance. "If you are my brother," he said speaking to Radditz before rotating back to Bulma and Vegeta, "and you mean no harm, then I welcome you as Bulma has." Radditz spoke his first words since arriving on Earth, looking down on his sibling, seeing his fathers face stare back at him. "It is the truth..brother."  
  
Bulma's face broke into a brilliant smile belying the tension she sensed was still swirling around like a malevolent spirit. All things considered it had been a relatively peaceful homecoming.  
  
"I suggest then that we go inside," She glanced sharply at the still scowling Yamcha. "All of us, so that I can fill you all in on what has been happening. I'm cold, tired and I'd guess that my mother and father would like to speak to me also." And with that small statement the uneasy group made its way into the house, ready for a long session of questions and answers, some of which would come easier than others. 


	28. Not a chapter authors note

**Not a chapter, sorry!**

This is a quick note to let anyone out there who has been reading and wants to continue reading Danger in the Horizon.  

**As it happens with everyone, real life has majorly gotten in the way of any creative thinking or writing for me in the past 6 to 8 months.  I won't offer any excuses because there really is no point.  **

**I will be continuing with Danger in the Horizon in late April – early May this year because that's when everything will finally calm down.  (Nothing like buying a new house to stress you out!)  So I will post more chapters around that time and I hope that you are still interested in reading.**

**Thanks for your understanding!**

**Cha ****JJJ******

P.S.  If Mandy (my inspiration for the character Amanda) is reading this, please, please, please let me know your new email address.  My computer has wiped most of the emails sent in the past month.


End file.
